Needing A Friend
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: Sick and tired of always being called a failure, Hyuga Hinata decides to take part in the Hunter Exam to prove them wrong. Together with her friend Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox who is sealed inside her, the two make their way to passing the Exam.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me, xXSaSuHiNaXx, with another story! Anyway, while I was searching to see if there is any HxH and Naruto crossovers, I only found one. So, that motivated me to make my own HxH and Naruto crossover. So, here it is! Hope you like it!**

_Think/Hinata talking to Kurama_**  
**

_**Kurama talking**_

* * *

Hinata sighed as she sat at the port. The sun was still up high shining down on everything, the only thing that could be heard was the sea cranes soaring through the air above the waters. There were no boats around, not a person in sight. She was alone here waiting for the Kaijinmaru to arrive, the boat that would take her to Dolle Island. In her haste to get here in time, she had ran all the way here as fast as she could, thinking that she would be late. Now, she was stuck here waiting for it to arrive for who knows how long.

With another sigh, Hinata took off her backpack and dug in it to get an apple. She hadn't had any lunch that day because of her hurry, so she was quite hungry. Though it wasn't too bad, since she could withstand going without food for at least three days before she began to feel weak. But it was still good to have some food.

As Hinata sat there, she noticed a man in a blue suit and glasses running in her direction with fish and a bag in his hands. She watched as he stopped, looked around, then sat down and put his stuff down. He got up again and started walking around, picking up sticks when he spotted some. After a couple of minutes, he went back to his stuff and dropped the sticks down together.

_It looks like he's setting up a fire to cook his fish._ Hinata thought as she watched the man take out a lighter from his bag and light up the sticks for a fire.

_'Kurama-kun?'_ Hinata called inside her head. As she said that, her mind traveled over to where the nine-tailed demon fox was sealed deep inside her. The giant fox looked down at her, his red eyes glowing through the darkness from within the cage he was locked up in.

_**What is it, gaki?**_ Kurama answered in an uncaring tone. As he said that, Hinata sat down and looked up at him.

_'When do you think this Kaijinmaru ship will arrive?'_ Hinata asked.

_**I don't know. Why are you asking me anyway? It's not like it's any of my concern...**_ He replied. Hinata frowned as another sigh escaped her lips, she should have known he wouldn't know.

_'Do you think Otou-sama will be happy with me if I do pass the Hunter Exam?'_ Hinata asked the giant demon, looking down at the ground. It was practically the whole reason she decided to take the Hunter Exam in the first place, she really wanted for her father smile, give her praise, anything to show that he did love her. After her mother died, her father stopped even looking at her unless he had to. She had taken this exam for that whole reason. Though it was also to get away for a bit from her family.

_**Oh kami, please don't get depressed! You're more annoying when you do.**_ Kurama told her. He really didn't want to see her cry or anything, all because of that bastard of a father. He had watched from inside of her how the bastard treated her, and even he thought that bastard was terrible. He would have at least killed his victims quickly so they wouldn't experience so much pain - though he really didn't care whether they did or not, they deserved it for the way they always treated him. But Hiashi, he would beat her half to death almost everyday just because she needed 'training'.

Though, if it wasn't for Hiashi's beatings, he wouldn't have had a very close relationship with Hinata. She was the only one that had ever even bothered to know him since the Sage of Six Paths. She was always kind to him even when he would give her a hard time, and because of her he was now much softer than before. Though it was only her who was able to see this soft side of his. Even if he wasn't in this stupid cage, he would still never show this side of him unless it's towards Hinata. Only she had permission to see him like this. No one else.

_**Don't worry about it, he will. And even if he didn't, you still have my respect. That's more then anyone could ever wish to achieve.**_ Kurama tried to cheer her up. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her so he had just said what first came to mind. He just hoped it was enough to cheer her up.

She looked up at him, a small tear threatening to fall. Wiping it away, she smiled softly up at him. '_You're right, Kurama-kun. I shouldn't waste my tears on him.'_

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled, bringing her back to earth. She looked over to the voice to see the man from earlier chasing after another man who was running away from him.

"Go!" Yelled another voice, one that sounded like a kid's. Hinata looked towards the source of the noise to see a kid about her age reeling in the bag he got from the man running away.

_**That's pretty impressive, for a kid.**_ Kurama commented as he watched the scene from within Hinata, who just nodded in reply. _Do you think that he's taking part in the Hunter Exam? _Hinata asked him. _**Not sure. But you should be able to take him on easily if he is, he doesn't really look like much.**_ Kurama replied.

Hinata frowned at this. _You shouldn't judge a person by the way they look. You never know, he might be pretty strong. _Hinata scolded him.

_**Yes, **_**mother**_**.**_ Kurama teased. Hinata pouted before replying. _Well someone has to be mature._ Kurama 'tch'd making Hinata giggle.

Hinata watched as the man in blue stood infront of the kid, his back to him. "It's the Kaijinmaru." Hinata heard him say with her high hearing, making her jerk up in interest. _Did he just say "Kaijinmaru"?_ Hinata asked in her head. _**That's what I heard.**_ Kurama replied.

Hinata concentrated more to hear what the man was saying, though there really was no reason since she could hear him loud and clear with her hearing. "The ship you want to take. It leaves at 6 o'clock!" The man told the kid before walking away.

_**At six, huh? We still have plenty of time left then.**_ Kurama said, making Hinata nod in agreement. Hinata watched for a few minutes later as the kid also left. _Those two are also participants in the Hunter Exam, aren't they?_ Hinata questioned.

_**Seems so. Though the old guy doesn't look like anything with the way he let himself get robbed.**_ Kurama smirked.

Hinata frowned at him, not liking how he was judging people. _You shouldn't judge people like that, Kurama-kun!_ She scolded him. He waved his front right paw in a dismissive way before turning around and laying on his side. _**Whatever, **_**mother.**

Hinata was about to sigh, but stopped when she saw a boat coming into port. _Do you think that that's the Kaijinmaru?_

_**Maybe. Why don't you go ask?**_ Kurama replied. Sighing, Hinata began to walk over to the ship.

* * *

The sun was now setting as people began to board the Kaijinmaru. Hinata wondered what had happened to the kid from earlier, she thought that he wanted to take part in the Exam. _What do you think, Kurama?_ Hinata asked.

_**Think, what?**_ Kurama questioned.

_What do you think happened to the kid from earlier? You don't think he got into trouble, do you?_

_**How the hell should I know? It's none of my business anyway.**_ Kurama replied. Hinata sighed as she walked up to one of the walls of the ship and sat down leaning on it. The loud bong sound of the gong resounded throughout the area, telling everyone of the Kaijinmaru's departure. Soon, the boat began to move as all the participants either sat or stood in the boat, waiting for its departure.

"Wait! Wait for us! I want to take that ship!" Hinata heard a familiar voice. Standing up, she walked over to railing of the ship and looked out to see the man and kid from earlier running over to the boat, waving their arms to try to stop it. "So do I." The man yelled.

"You're late! The ship won't turn back! Swim to reach the ship." Hinata heard the captain say, followed by teasing and insulting from participants. Hinata frowned, she was starting to not like anyone on here. She felt sorry for him, she had actually hoped that he could make it on the ship, and maybe make friends with him, since she really didn't have friends except like two or three.

That's when the boy stopped and told his friend to also stop, saying that he had an idea. Hesitantly, the man ran after the kid, who was running to one of the cliffs to the right of the boat. The two stopped at the end as the kid got his fishing rod ready for something.

Hinata's eyes widened, realizing what he was planning. _He's going to use his fishing rod to get on board!?_

_**The kid's pretty crazy.**_ Kurama said as he watched the kid jump off the cliff and towards the ship, the man holding tightly to him. Somehow, the two had made it onto the ship, with the kid landing perfectly and the man falling front first towards the floor.

_They made it._ Hinata thought, surprised. _**Never seen a rod being used like that before.**_ Kurama commented.

Hinata, along with others, watched the kid wave goodbye to Whale Island, which she was sure was his home._**You're hoping the two of you can be friends, aren't you?**_ Kurama asked, making Hinata blush. Kurama laughed at her expression, making her blush even more.

Looking around, Hinata let out a sigh of relieve when she saw that no one saw her. This, in return, made Kurama laugh even more.

* * *

**Please give me a review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me, xXSaSuHiNaXx! :D So, here's chapter 2 of _Needing A Friend_. This chapter is a little longer than the last one (Yay!). Oh, and sorry if Hinata is annoying or seems weak in this chapter. It's just that I want her to stay in character as much as possible. So sorry if you don't like how she is.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and/or reading this story! I really appreciate it! :D**

**On to the story!**

**_Kurama talking/_Kurama talking**

Kurama and Hinata talking at the same time**  
**

_Thinking/ Hinata talking to Kurama_

__"Normal talking"

* * *

Hinata covered her mouth as a yawn escaped it. It had been a day since they were out in sea and Hinata was bored out of her mind. _What do you think I should do, Kurama-kun? _Hinata asked.

_**I don't know. Sleep? Train?**_ Kurama replied. Hinata sighed at his reply, she didn't feel like moving. _**You know, you're becoming quite lazy these days.**_ Kurama said, making Hinata pout.

_I'm not!_ Hinata whined inside her head, making Kurama laugh. _**Yeah, yeah. Think whatever you want.**_ He smirked as he said that. Hinata got up abruptly, a frown on her face. _I'll prove it. _She told him. As Hinata made a step, she noticed a blond boy staring at something. It seemed that he noticed her looking at him while he was staring at someone, for he turned his head and closed his eyes.

_That's strange..._ Hinata thought. Curious, she turned around and looked at the direct he was looking at. Her eyes slightly widen, the person he was looking at was the kid from before, who was fishing. _**So, he was looking at the kid, huh?**_ Kurama said.

_Un. It seems like it._ Hinata said. That's when she remembered that she was going to train. Shaking her head, Hinata made her way to a less occupying part of the boat, which was close to the kid. She was about to do some push-ups but stopped when she saw the captain and his men walking out. She also saw a man puking, to which the captain's men insulted.

As the captain and his men were walking towards her and the kid's direction, one of them jumped in the air and onto one of the shrouds, a knife in his right hand. This seemed to cause a commotion as the owner of the knife began climbing the shroud he was on. The man with the knife jumped down from there as the owner of it climbed up. Seeing this, the owner of the knife also jumped down onto the floor.

The owner of the knife began to fight the other as he easily dodged his kicks and punches. Most of the passengers began to root for someone or making bets on who would win. As the owner of the knife watched the other guy toss the knife from one hand to the other, the owner got frustrated and charged for him, though he wasn't fast enough as the man positioned the knife of the owner's to his throat.

"That's enough, Katzo." The captain told him, making the two separate. The captain walked up to them and stared at the owner of the knife. "Get off." The captain told the guy, confusing him. "Get off this ship." He repeated.

"W-what did you say?" The man asked in surprise, confusion, and horror. The captain turned fully to him as two of his men grabbed the guy and dragged him to the rear, throwing him off the ship when the captain gave them the go ahead.

"You are on my ship and you will all obey my rules! If I don't like you, I'll throw you overboards! Keep that in mind!" The captain warned everyone. Hinata was about to go back to training when the kid in green spoke. "Got a bite!" The kid exclaimed, making heads turn to him.

Hinata watched as he struggled to get the fish, waiting for the right moment to pull him up. "Got it!" He yelled in joy, reeling it up on deck. Hinata took a step back as the fish flew in on the deck, the boy walking to it and picking it up.

"Hey, son. You caught a big one. Not only that, a flying bonito is very special and rare catch." The captain commented.

"Yup. I don't see it much on Whale Island." The boy agreed. Hinata watched as a very tiny smile appeared on the captain's face, one that not any ordinary person could see unless looking really hard.

A yawn sounded out through the ship, making some look towards the source. As Hinata turned, she saw that it was the man in blue who was a companion of the kid in green. "The wind has died down. Not even a light breeze. I wonder how long it will take to reach Dolle Island." The man said, looking up at the sky.

At this Hinata looked up at the sky and listened to the sea cranes. There were quite a bit of clouds, and if she looked further out to sea, she could see that there were dark ones, and they were moving towards them. There was also the smell of salt water floating around the sea and the air was becoming more moist. _A storm is coming soon..._ Hinata thought worriedly.

"It's coming. A storm is coming." The kid in green said out of nowhere.

_**It seems like he noticed it too.**_ Kurama said, a hint of surprise in his voice. _Do you still think that he's weak? See, I told you not to underestimate people by just the way they look._ Hinata said, a small smile and blush on her face.

_**Just because he can sense it, doesn't mean that he is strong.**_ Kurama told her. Hinata's smile turned into a frown as she sighed, it seemed like Kurama still believed him to be a weak kid.

"The air is getting moist. And it's salty. The sea cranes are warning each other." The boy in green told everyone.

"Sea cranes? Haha. Are you saying that you understand the birds?" The man in blue laughed. _What's wrong with that?_ Hinata asked in her head. She couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but by the way they were squaking at each other and with the storm aproaching, she could guess that they were warning each other.

"Yup. But not completely." The boy in green responded, making his companion laugh. "Are you pulling my leg?"

As the man in blue said that, she noticed that the blond-haired boy began to look at the sky, so was the captain.

"Boy... You got on at Whale Island, right?" Hinata heard the captain ask the boy.

"Hmm." He confirmed.

"What does your father do?" The captain questioned. Hinata tilted her head in confusion at this, why would the captain want to know that? She looked over to the boy in green to listen to his reply. "He's a Hunter. I only know him from photos, but I respect him."

"I see... So your father is also a Hunter..." Hinata heard the captain murmur. Hinata looked at the captain, only to see him staring at the boy in green. _Was the boy's father a friend of the captain's?_ Hinata wondered. As she kept looking, she saw the captain's eyes narrow. _**Who cares?**_ Kurama asked.

"Son." The captain spoke after a moment of silence.

"What is it?" The boy answered.

"What is the size of the storm, and when is it coming?" The captain asked. "The sea cranes are saying it is really big. Considering the speed of this ship..." The boy in green stopped to think, his hand touching his chin. "in two hours." He finished.

Hinata looked out to sea, wanting to confirm it herself. Tuning everyone out, Hinata concentrated her hearing and smelling, as well as her sensing. _It seems like the boy is right..._ Hinata said, before turning back to the captain.

"I've been in this business a long time, but you're only the second person who guessed it right." The captain said. Hinata's eyes widened a bit, only the second? _Does that mean I'm the third?_ Hinata wondered.

_**I guess. You should be proud of yourself, gaki.**_ Kurama told her. A smile formed on Hinata's face as well as a blush, she rarely got compliments and so she wasn't used to them.

"Guys! Lower the sails!" The captain ordered. A shout of many sounded out as the people got busy lowering the sails and such. Hinata watched in awe as everyone worked together to do their job.

A bucket was thrown in the air, landing on the man in blue's face. Kurama laughed as Hinata tried to supress her giggles. _**Are you sure he's strong, Hinata?**_ Kurama questioned, continuing to laugh. Hinata tried to stop, wanting to tell Kurama not to think that, but couldn't help but let out some soft giggles. _**Admit it, Hinata! You think so too!**_

_I...I don't._ Hinata tried to deny, but her mind was thinking otherwise.

"I guess there are some prospective applicants this year." The captain mumbled, making Hinata stop and look at him. _Huh?_ She thought, confused.

* * *

Everyone looked up at the pole on the boat as it glowed purple. "St. Elmo's fire." The captain said, gaining Hinata's attention, as well as some of the others.

"St. Elmo's fire?" The boy in green asked.

"It's a weather phenomenon caused by the spontaneous discharge of static electricity from thunderclouds or electrified clouds towards objects above." The blone boy explained, moving up to where the boy in green stood.

_Did you know about this, Kurama-kun?_ Hinata asked. _**No. Can we get inside, I don't like the rain that much...**_ Kurama mumbled. Hinata smiled a bit. _But you're not getting wet, so why do you worry about the rain? Don't tell me you're afraid of it so much that even seeing it scares you._ Hinata teased.

_**O-of course not! I'm not afraid of a little rain!**_ Kurama stuttered out, making Hinata giggle. _**Crap. I responded a little too soon didn't I?**_ Kurama cursed.

"Why are you laughing, girl?" Someone asked Hinata, startling her. Looking up, Hinata saw that it was the captain speaking. Blushing, Hinata turned away from him only to see that others were also looking at her, making her blush even more. Deciding to look down, Hinata bit her bottom lip to try to calm herself down. "N-n-n-nothing! I-I...I-I w-w-was just t-t-thinking. Haha...haha." Hinata laughed nervously. _**Smooth.**_ Kurama commented, making Hinata frown.

"And what was it that you were thinking about that made you laugh?" The captain asked. Hinata's blush got deeper, if that were even possible. "I-I ah... I-I-I w-w-was..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, she was too embarrassed to.

"Hey, wait. I know you." Man in blue said, pointing at Hinata. Hinata looked up, blushing as she stared at the man pointing at her. "Your that girl that was at the port when I was eating fish, weren't you? You were also watching Gon and I from time to time too, right?" Man in blue said. Hinata's mouth opened, trying to let words out but none came. _He noticed?_ Hinata wondered, worriedly.

Kurama would have laughed at her reaction, but seeing his one and only friend like this the thought of laughing was at the back of his head. _**Here, let me handle this. You're in no condition to do it.**_ Kurama told her, which sounded more like an order. _Wh...what?_

_**Face it, you'll only faint if this keeps going. Don't worry, I won't kill anyone.**_ Kurama assured. Sighing in her head, Hinata walked back and let Kurama in control. Her usual pupil-less lilac eyes turned to one of blood red with cat slits in them, her blush disappearing. This seemed to surprise and confuse everyone, especially a blond haired boy.

**"I don't know what you're talking about." **Kurama said casually, Hinata's voice becoming a bit deeper. **"I was merely watching for anyone who would even be considered as competition. You and this Gon weren't the only ones I was observing." **_Kurama-kun! Don't say that!_ Hinata begged in her mind as she saw people's faces twist from confusion and surprise to anger.

_**Why can't I?**_ He questioned. _**It is true too, right? And besides, do you want me to say that you were just staring at them because you wanted to?**_

_... Let me back in control. Please._ Hinata pleaded. With a sigh, Kurama obeyed and stepped down. Once he did, her eyes turned from red back to their original lilac colored pupil-less eyes, her blush also reappearing. With a bow, Hinata apologized. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! P-p-please e-excuse m-me f-for m-my earlier r-rudeness! I-I-I s-should b-be going n-now." Hinata stopped bowing and ran over to the door that lead inside, leaving a confused and angry crowd.

_What was that...? Her eyes, they changed to red, like how mine and the rest of my clan's do..._ A certain blond haired boy thought as his eyes narrowed at her disappearing form.

* * *

The storm had picked up its force, making all the passengers get inside for shelter. Hinata was sitting in a corner away from everyone, trying not to make her presence known. There were only three passengers, besides her, that seemed to not mind the storm. When everyone had gone inside, they didn't bother going to her because of how bad the storm was, wanting to stay alive and okay. This, Hinata was happy for. She really didn't want any attention, or anyone coming up to her.

Over the time she spent inside - which wasn't much - Hinata had calmed down considerably and her anger disappeared. Though she was really _that_ angry. She was just kinda mad that Kurama had said that and made all the people angry with her. The last thing she needed was more enemies.

While sitting in her corner, Hinata had been contemplating hard on what kind of test she would have to pass the Hunter Exam. Was it going to be something simple, or something very hard? It would've been great if she knew. That way, it would be much easier to pass.

_Kurama-kun, what do you think?_ Hinata asked worriedly

_**Be more specific, gaki.**_ Kurama replied, not a single care hinted in his voice.

_About the Hunter Exam, I mean. What do you think the test or tests wil be? Do you have any ideas?_ Hinata specified.

_**Don't worry about it. I'm sure that whatever it is, you'll have no problem with it. I've trained you well enough.**_ Hinata frowned at his answer. That didn't answer her question. Though she couldn't blame Kurama, she should have done more research on the Hunter Exam.

Thinking about his answer, Hinata smiled. He had helped her, in terms of physical strength that is. Though he could never fully improve her mental strength. She was still that shy and timid Hinata her clan knew and hated. But he did help boost up her self-confidence, by three times if she were to compare to her old self. He had been such a great friend over the years, she would never change that bond between them for anything.

_If you call making me wear heavy weights everywhere, and trying to keep it from everyone, training, then yeah._ Hinata giggled. She rarely got the chance to tease him since he would always beat her to it. Though that could also be because she wasn't that good at teasing people.

_**That's not the only thing I taught you. And you should be grateful that I even taught you that much, gaki!**_ Kurama smirked, his Hinata was becoming her old self again.

_**Listen, you shouldn't worry about that now, you'll do great, I'm sure. And if it helps, try thinking about what the Hunter Association would like in a Hunter, that way you can figure out what kind of tests there will be.**_ Kurama told her.

_You're right. Ano, let's see... They want someone powerful, I'm sure. Pretty fast also, can't be too slow or there'll be no point in having strength if the person isn't fast enough to hit their target. Knowledgeable too, right?_ Hinata thought.

_**That's it. Now think about what kind of possible tests there can be to test these abilities. Like for power, they'll probably make the candidates do some fighting to prove their strong. Maybe a marathon to see if they can keep up or are fast enough.**_ Kurama thought up.

_Yeah!_ Hinata let out, laughing.

* * *

"You want to know our names?" Man in blue questioned, looking not-so-happy. The captain had come in to check on everyone just a couple of minutes ago and upon seeing four not affected by the storm, had asked them to tell him their names. Hinata was still sitting in her corner and hadn't moved since. She was looking up at the captain now, wondering why he wanted to know.

"That's right." The captain replied nonchalantly.

"I'm Gon." Kid in green said. "I'm Kurapika." Blond-haired boy followed, sitting up from the bed he made. Man in blue looked confusingly at them, not believing that they had replied. Hesitantly, he stuttered out his name. "I...I'm Leorio."

"I'm...I-I'm H-Hinata." Hinata told him nervously.

The captain closed his eyes as he began to speak. "Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Hinata..." Opening his eyes, he continued. "And? Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"Don't question us like that! You're not even an interviewer." Leorio spoke, annoyed at the captain.

"Just answer it." The captain told them. "What did you say!?" Leorio yelled.

"It's what my father does, so I want to see what it's like." Gon cut in right as Leorio finished.

"Hey, wait your turn. I'm still talking to this old man." The captain told Gon.

"What's the big deal? Just tell him the reason." Gon said.

"I don't want to! I will never tell you!" Leorio yelled, making Gon sad. "Look! I never do anything I don't want, even if it means fighting."

"I agree with you, Leorio." Kurapika agreed, jumping down from his bed. Silently, Hinata nodded her head in agreement also, she really didn't want to tell him what her reasoning was, especially since he was a stranger.

"Hey, how old are you? Don't act like you know me!" Leorio yelled at him. _But he wasn't acting like he knew him... Atleast I don't think._ Hinata thought as she watched the scene.

"It's easy to avert an unwanted question by making up a believable story." It seemed like this shut Leorio up. "However, I consider making a false statement is a most shameful action akin to greed."

"Call me Leorio-san!" Leorio ordered Kurapika in a pissed-off way.

"However, my reason for applying is too personal to tell someone I just met. Therefore, I can't answer your question at this moment." Kurapika said, seemingly ignoring Leorio.

"Call me Leorio-san. Leorio-san!" Leorio told him. Kurapika just looked at him without saying a word.

"Get off my ship immediately if you can't answer my question." The captain said, making all eyes go back to him. "You still don't get it? The Hunter Exam has already begun. It started the moment you got on this ship." He explained, pulling out a Hunter card. Hinata stood up abruptly, staring at the card in shock. Slowly, she made her way over to the rest of the group.

"Eh?" The three looked at the card in shock. "That's from the Hunter Association...!" Leorio said, taking a step back in shock.

"As you already know, there are hoards of people who want to get the Hunter License... However, proctors have no time to examine all of these people. Therefore, someone like me is hired to screen the applicants. The ones who have been thrown off the ship and the ones lying around here are reported to the committee and disqualified. Even if they go to the Exam Hall, they will be turned away. It means that whether you can take the Exam or not depends solely on me. You'd better answer my question very carefully." The captain warned.

"Geez... I have no choice. I guess I have to answer." Leorio said, rubbing the back of his head. "The reason I want to be a Hunter is-"

Leorio didn't get to finish as Kurapika interrupted him. "I am the only survivor of the Kurta Clan."

"Oi, I'm trying to talk!" Leorio yelled.

"I want to be a "Blacklist Hunter" to capture convicts who have bounties on their heads." Kurapika said, seeming to ignore Leorio.

"The reason for that?" The captain interrogated.

"Four years ago, all of my brethren were massacred by a gang of thieves, "the Phantom Troupe"! I am determined to capture them. For that reason..." Kurapika answered.

"You want to be a Hunter?" The captain questioned, to which Kurapika gave a nod. "All the members of the Phantom Troupe are on the most wanted list. Even the most experienced Hunter hesitates. You may end up dying in vain."

"I'm not afraid of dying. The worst fear I have is that my anger will fade away." Kurapika replied. _He wants to be an avenger..._ Hinata thought, her expression turning to one of sadness.

"Don't give me that important crap! If you want revenge, you don't have to be a Hunter." Leorio yelled.

"That is one of the most foolished comments I've ever heard. There are places and information that only Hunters are allowed access to and actions you are allowed to take as a Hunter, Leorio." Kurapika told him.

"I told you to call me Leorio-san!" Leorio shouted in anger. _They're fighting again._ Hinata thought as a sweatdrop formed at the back on her head. She was sure that this was no time to fight, since the captain was here and could very well disqualify them if they angered him.

"Well then, what is your motive, Leorio-san?" The captain questioned. Hinata looked at him, also wanting to know. With all the things he said to Kurapika, she wanted to know whether his reason was much better.

"Mine? I won't answer your question just to impress you. So, I'll tell you honestly. Money!" Leorio told him happily while making some kind of pose. "I will be a Hunter, and I will make lots of money! If I have money, I can get anything! A huge mansion. A great car. Expensive liquor, even women!" Leorio exclaimed, laughing. Hinata took a step away from him, not wanting to be by him with what he just said.

"You can't buy class, Leorio." Kurapika warned him. Leorio was about to say something when the captain interrupted him. "And what is your motive, Hinata?"

"Ah?" Hinata let out, looking up at the captain. Everyone looked at her, wanting to know. Gulping, Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. She wasn't sure what to say.

"W-well...I-I-I..." Hinata couldn't say.

"Hurry up, we don't have time. I need to beat that girly-boy up for not showing respect." Leorio said, pointing at Kurapika.

"Leorio-san, you shouldn't rush her." Gon spoke for the first time. Leorio looked at him, before 'tch'ing and looking back at Hinata.

"Well?" The captain asked. Hinata sighed, she had to tell him if she wanted to stay in the Exam. "I...I w-want t-t-to become a H-Hunter t-to prove my clan w-wrong." Hinata told him, looking up to meet the captain's eye.

"And what is it you want to prove your clan wrong?" The captain asked. Hinata looked back down to the floor. She really didn't want to answer that. After a couple of seconds, Hinata looked back up at the captain, a tint of red in her lilac eyes. "Because my whole clan considers me a weakling and a failure. I entered the Hunter Exam to prove my clan that I'm not weak, that I'm not a failure. I'm hoping that if I pass, my clan will see that I'm not a failure." Hinata told them.

_Thanks, Kurama-kun. Thank you for helping me explain._ Hinata inwardly smiled, thanking him. _**No problem, gaki. It was nothing.**_ Kurama told her.

"Wait, what?" Gon questioned, not believing what she said.

"But how will passing the Exam prove them wrong?" Leorio asked.

"Baka." Kurapika muttered.

"What!" Leorio shouted in anger.

Kurapika ignored him as he spoke. "The Hunter Exam is very hard to pass. The least passing success of a rookie passing the Hunter Exam is one in three years. If she were to pass this on her first time, she would be considered quite strong. I would say that this is the best way to impress someone. Though I do slightly agree with you, Leorio. I'm sure that there is another way to impress your clan." Kurapika said.

This got Leorio quite annoyed that he wasn't called "Leorio-san" but "idiot". "That's it, we're going outside. I guess the dirty Kuruta Clan's man doesn't know about courtesy."

Kurapika took a step back, what Leorio said offending him. "Take your words back, Leorio."

"Remember, it's Leorio-san." Leorio reminded him. "Come."

"With pleasure." Kurapika said. The two began walking towards the top while the captain tried to stop them, but with no luck.

Hinata sighed, it seems like a fight was starting. _**Let's go watch them.**_ Kurama said.

_No._ Hinata told him. _**Why not? It will be a great way to see how strong they are.**_ Kurama said. _I doubt that you only want to watch them for learning their power level. You probably just want to see them kill each other..._ Hinata replied, rolling her eyes.

_**What? No, no... Well, yeah...**_ Hinata sighed, even though she didn't want to see anyone die, she wanted to see how strong the two were.

* * *

Hinata watched as the two charged at each other, not holding back. Their weapons clashed together, the two landed on the ground perfectly before going at it again. The thunder clapped, causing the light from it to glow on the ship. At that instant, Hinata noticed someone climbing one of the shrouds.

"Katzo, be careful!" The captain yelled. It seemed like Katzo heard him, for he was waving the hammar in his hand in response. _Do you think we should help him, Kurama-kun?_ Hinata asked, but then wished she hadn't for she knew the answer. _Wait, don't answer that. You're probably wanting him to fall off, aren't you?_

_**Maybe. Maybe not.**_ Was Kurama's response. _Figures._ Hinata thought.

The captain moved to the ship's railing, holding tightly to it. Hinata followed, though not really because she was scared of falling off the ship. It was more like she didn't want to get in the way of Kurapika and Leorio fighting.

Lightning flashed and hit the pole Katzo was on, making him let go and fall towards the sea.

"Katzo!" The captain yelled as Hinata and Gon ran towards the falling screaming man. Noticing the man falling, Leorio and Kurapika also charged to catch him. Kurapika and Leorio ran over to him, but they weren't able to reach them. Hinata jumped in after him, grabbing his ankles as Gon neared the railing and jumped over it, holding onto Hinata, with Kurapika holding onto Gon, and Leorio onto him.

"T-thank you...you saved my life." Katzo shakily thanked as water engulfed the three before going back into the sea, Hinata's hold on him never loosening.

* * *

The waves were now calm and the four were either sitting or standing and drying their clothes off. Hinata sighed in relief as she looked out to sea, happy that the man was safe, as well as everyone else.

"You two! What you did was reckless." Leorio scolded the two.

"Very reckless, indeed." Kurapika agreed.

"If we didn't grab you, you two would have been goner's too!" Leorio said. Hinata laughed nerviously as she began rubbing her head, it had been the same thing that Kurama had told her. Gon, on the other hand, just turned towards them and smiled. "But you caught us, didn't you?"

Hinata smiled at this as the two were caught off guard by the question, Gon just sat down on the ground. "By the way, what happened to the duel?"

"Duel?" Leorio asked, making Hinata smile even more.

"T-that's r-right, y-you two never f-finished y-your duel." Hinata told them, though didn't turn around to face them for she didn't want to see Leorio in his underwear.

"Ah, that's right, we didn't." Leorio remembered.

"Let me apologize for my rude action. I'm sorry, Leorio-san." Kurapika apologized.

"Hey, don't be so square. You can call me Leorio, Kurapika. Let me apologize, too." Leorio said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I take back everything I said about your people." Kurapika smiled at this, as well as the other two.

"Hahahaha." The captain's laugh rang out. "The four of you have passed the trial!" He told them, gaining their attention.

"Are you serious?" Leorio questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll take you to Dolle Island." The captain confirmed. Hinata looked at him in disbelief, she really passed! _Did you hear that, Kurama-kun!? I passed!_ Hinata exclaimed, smiling widely. _**Good job, Hinata.**_ Kurama said, also smiling.

* * *

**A review is much appreciated! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me! And here's chapter 3 of _Needing a Friend_! This chapter is a little big longer than the last one (Yay!), and I'll try to keep them about this long if that's alright with you guys. Anyway, just gonna give a warning. This chapter might not be so good... Though I still hope you enjoy it! Remember, I'm still having Hinata shy in my fic. About as shy as she is in Shippuden. But I'm also gonna have her strong! Though not super strong. That would just make it kinda boring.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**_Kurama talking_**

_Hinata talking to Kurama/thinking_

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Hinata sighed as she looked up at the map on the board in front of her. Her and the other three had passed the captain's test and were now trying to get to Zaban City, the site of the Exam. The captain had told them to take the way over to the lone cedar tree, but the map said that it was in the opposite direction. Though she didn't need to ponder on which way to go, she knew that one of them might not take the way the captain suggested. In other words, Leorio. Though she wasn't sure about Kurapika. But if she knew one thing, he was curious in Gon and would probably go wherever he went.

The problem was, that she didn't know whether to accompany Leorio - since she was positive that he would go the other way - or Gon and Kurapika. _What do you think, Kurama-kun?_ Hinata asked the demon fox.

_**I say we go towards the lone cedar tree. That old drunk's a proctor, right? I'm sure he knows where to go, so I suggest that we follow his advice.**_ Kurama replied boredly.

_What about Leorio-san? I'm sure that he wants to go another way..._ Hinata questioned, a frown on her face.

_**Tch. I say we leave the old man alone and keep going. Who cares about him anyway?**_ Kurama answered nonchalantly. Hinata's frown deepened, this was starting to become hard.

_**Besides,**_ Kurama continued. _**you don't have time to fail the Exam just because of one man's stupidity.**_ Hinata sighed, Kurama did have a point about not having time. She needed to pass this test, and this year. If she didn't, she could wish her dream of proving her clan wrong goodbye. Hinata looked over to the tree, staring at it intently. She really didn't know what to do. Could she risk the chance of passing by going towards the cedar tree?

With another sigh, Hinata's eyes shown in determination. She was going to do this! She was going to pass no matter what! She was-

"If you are heading for Zaban City, there is a direct bus. The bus stop is right over there." An unfamiliar voice said, interrupting her from her thoughts. Hinata looked behind to see who spoke. There, stood a tall man with orange hair and weapons. _Suspicious..._ Hinata thought as she stared at him in suspicion.

"Who are you?" Leorio asked. He turned to face them, as well as Kurapika and Gon, curious.

"I'm Matthew. I'm a rookie applicant just like you." He answered. "Nice to meet you." Matthew outstretched his arm for Gon to shake, which he did. "I'm Gon." Gon introduced. Then he did the same to Kurapika, but he kept his gaze on Matthew's face. Looking sad, he brought his arm back to his side.

"Don't mind about him, he's a a bit strange. I'm Leorio." Leorio said, placing his arm on Matthew's shoulder. "Say, Matthew-san, are you going to take the bus, too?" Matthew turned his head to Leorio, putting on a smile. "Unfortunately, I get sick riding on a bus. Besides, I've already decided to head for the mountain with the lone cedar."

_**That act isn't fooling anyone...**_ Kurama commented.

"Then we're going the same way, aren't we?" Gon said.

"Oh, what a coincidence." Matthew said. _**Yeah, what a coincidence...**_ Kurama snorted. "I was looking for a companion too." _**Sure you were.**_ Kurama muttered. "Let's go together, Gon." _**You've got to be kidding, right? As if-**_

"Un." Gon agreed. Hinata looked at Gon in disbelief. He wasn't serious, was he? _**Is he naturally an idiot or is he just plotting something?**_ Kurama questioned, looking at Gon in disinterest and slight disbelief. Hinata laughed nervously, a sweat drop forming at the back of her head. _Gon-san..._

"Look, Gon." Leorio began.

"I'll do as the captain said. He probably had a reason for that." Gon said, intervening, before walking away. Matthew followed along, a smirk on his face. _We should probably get going, too..._ Hinata thought before walking after them.

"You'd better learn to doubt people! I recommend taking the bus." Hinata heard Leorio remark as she walked after Gon. _**Says the guy who's listening to ugly without any doubt.**_ Kurama retorted. _Kurama-kun..._ Hinata thought as she laughed nervously.

"So long! It was a short acquaintance but take care!" Leorio told them. Hinata looked over her shoulder to see that Matthew had stopped and was telling Leorio goodbye. "Heh." Hinata heard him say. _A setup, huh? So the bus is a trap..._ Hinata thought, turning her head to look back forward. _**He's quite **__**obvious, isn't he.**_ Kurama said nonchalantly. _Yeah..._ Hinata agreed. _That just means that the lone cedar is the right path._

* * *

Hinata walked up the path that lead to the lone cedar, Kurapika beside her. Kurapika stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Gon, who was giving Matthew a piggy-back ride. Hinata stopped as well, also looking at the pair.

"Does your leg still hurt, Matthew-san?" Hinata heard Gon ask.

"Yeah... It seems like I sprained my ankle walking on an unfair mountain path. I'm sorry, Gon..." Matthew replied. Hinata and Kurama both sweat dropped, the lie was pretty obvious. _**"Sprained my ankle" my butt. Don't tell me that kid actually believes his story?**_ Kurama questioned, watching the two.

"Don't worry about it." Gon assured, smiling up at him. _**Oh kami! He really doesn't know, does he? Hinata, are you sure you can trust yourself with him?**_ Kurama asked, a little bit worried. Hinata frowned, not liking how Kurama was judging Gon. "Kurama-kun, stop it. You shouldn't judge people." Hinata scolded him. Unfortunately, she had whispered it out loud and Kurapika heard her.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, suspicious. Hinata looked at Kurapika in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. That's when it hit her. _I must have said that out loud!_ Hinata thought, panic lacing through.

"N-n-n-no o-one! I-I was just t-t-talking to m-myself, t-that's a-all!" Hinata tried to convince, though it didn't seem like it was working. Kurapika stared at her in confusion and suspicion. He was about to say something when Gon beat him to it. "That's right! Wait here a minute, Matthew-san." Gon yelled, putting Matthew down on the ground gently, gaining Kurapika's attention. _I'm saved!_ Hinata rejoiced in her mind, making Kurama laugh.

"What's the matter, Gon?" Matthew asked. The two looked at Gon and Matthew, Hinata to silently give him her thanks and Kurapika to see what was up.

"There could be medicinal herbs in the mountain." Gon explained, pointing behind him to the trees. "I'll look for some." And with that, he left searching. Hinata watched as Gon left. That's when she felt eyes on her. Turning towards that direction, she saw that Kurapika was staring at her. Panicking, she ran over to Gon not wanting to be there.

As Hinata walked by Gon, she heard Matthew's voice. "Hey, don't leave me alone. Where are you, Gon!?" Hinata turned her head around to see Kurapika following along behind them. Whispering a soft "Eek!", Hinata turned to Gon. "H-Hey Gon-san?"

"Yeah?" Gon replied, turning his head to look at her.

"I-I think that I should s-stay be-behind with Matthew-san t-to make sure he's alright. I-Is that okay with you?" Hinata asked. Even though she didn't want to be near Matthew, she didn't want to be near Kurapika either. She cursed silently for her stupidity. Why did she have to mumble that out loud?

"Un. I think that that's a good idea!" Gon agreed, nodding his head. Hinata also nodded before turning around and running back to where she saw Matthew last, passing Kurapika. She could almost feel his eyes watching her as she ran away from his sight.

As Hinata ran over to the spot where Matthew was last, she heard a growl come from there._** Don't tell me that ugly human got himself into trouble.**_ Kurama said, very much annoyed. _Let's hope not._ And with that, Hinata increased her speed.

* * *

"Put those things away!" Hinata ordered, appearing behind Matthew. Just then, Kurapika also came up to her.

"You don't even know how to use those properly, do you?" Kurapika questioned, though it sounded more like a statement. Hinata jumped at his sudden appearance, moving away from him. She hadn't noticed him coming since she was busy trying to sneak up on Matthew to see what he was doing.

_**You didn't notice him, gaki?**_ Kurama asked, a bit surprised. _No... I wasn't paying attention at all..._ Hinata confessed, mad at herself for not noticing. _**Don't worry, gaki. It's not like it's a big deal.**_ Kurama tried to assure her. Hinata smiled, happy at how Kurama was trying to cheer her up. _Thanks._

Just then Gon walked out of some bushes and made his way to the rhino. Hinata watched in interest as he walked up to it, telling Kurapika that it was alright. The rhino growled and began to glare at Gon. "Calm down. I won't do anything. We have no intention of violating your territory. So..." Gon assured.

Hinata watched as she heard footsteps coming their way. She looked behind just in time to see Leorio jumping over everyone and going in to attack the rhino. "Watch out! Gon!" He shouted as he hit the rhino's head. "Damn you!"

Everyone stared in shock and disbelief as he did this, their eyes wide and mouths agape. Leorio's face turned into confusion and fear as the rhino growled. He ran as fast as he could as the rhino charged at him. "Don't come this way! Ah!" Leorio yelled. Hinata giggled, watching as Leorio tried not to get hit.

* * *

"The bus? A trap?" Gon questioned. _I knew it._ Hinata thought as she was looking up at Leorio, who was standing on one of the branches away from the ground, scratching his forehead.

"Yeah, I had a terrible time!" Leorio told them.

"So you came back to follow Gon. Right, Leorio?" Kurapika asked.

"Th-that's not exactly right." Leorio stuttered out. "But I thought that you would be missing me. You know the saying, "when you travel, take a friend."" Leorio laughed. "So please, Gon, send that rhino away!" He yelled. Hinata giggled as Gon told the rhino to go. Leorio climbed down the tree and stood beside Kurapika, Hinata standing in the middle of Leorio and Gon.

"Goodbye." Gon waved bye to the rhino as it walked away.

"How long are you going to waste time here?" Matthew questioned, making Gon look at him. "Someone may have gone on ahead and beat us to it by now. If we didn't dally here like I warned you, we could have avoided this danger."

_**If you didn't pretend to sprain your ankle, we wouldn't have wasted all this time.**_ Kurama retorted. Though she didn't want to sound mean, Hinata silently agreed with Kurama. It was his fault that they had gotten into all this mess in the first place.

"But it turned out to be nice." Gon said.

"Huh?" Matthew asked, taken back by Gon's words. "We were able to meet up with Leorio-san." Gon continued, looking up at Leorio and smiling before turning to look at Matthew. "And it seems like your ankle got better."

"I'm glad for you, Matthew-san." Kurapika said in fake happiness.

* * *

Hinata, as well as the rest, stared at the gate that led to a small town. It looked deserted, though Hinata knew better then that. She could sense people around, as well as hear and smell them.

"What an eerie place! There's no one around here." Leorio said, looking around. Everyone, except Leorio, stopped. Hinata could tell that they were hiding in the buildings and alleys. She wondered why they weren't showing themselves. She wanted to tell them that she knew that they were there and ask them why they were hiding, but decided against it. She wasn't exactly that courageous enough to do it, so she began to wait until someone else noticed and got them out, or until they came out.

"But there are many people, right?" Gon asked.

"Yes. Be careful." Kurapika warned, looking around. _So they noticed._ Hinata thought as she turned her attention to one alley way not too far away from them. She could sense someone pretty strong in there, and guessed it was probably the leader.

"Why? How can you say that!?" Leorio questioned in confusion, looking around frantically.

"Can't you hear breathing sounds all around us?" Kurapika asked.

"Yup, and the rustling of clothes... I wonder if they're hiding." Gon replied. Leorio put his hand to his ear in an attempt to hear, but picked up nothing.

"Heh! Unfortunately, I am an ordinary man." Leorio remarked, looking quite annoyed. Gon's face brightened as he ran over to the alley way Hinata had just been looking at not too long ago, seeming to figure something out. "I found you, Obaa-san." Gon pointed at someone. Kurapika and Leorio ran over to Gon wanting to see what he was pointing at. There, stood an old lady with a cane, a red ball attached to the top of it.

Hinata watched as a crowd of children in white cloaks and masks with different colored hair walked in front of them. "Oi." Mathew called, gaining everyone's attention. The three turned their heads to look and saw the kids in the middle staring at the group.

"Hey, what is it? Who are they!?" Leorio yelled as everyone stared in confusion at them.

_Do you think that the woman is the next proctor, and these are her friends?_ Hinata asked. _**Maybe.**_ Kurama replied.

The old woman smirked at the new arrivals, though the smirk quickly vanished as Hinata and Gon turned to look at her.

"Doki, doki, doki, doki." The kids chorused.

"Doki, doki, doki, doki!?" Leorio repeated. Who the hell are they?" Leorio questioned. "Hey Matthew! Are you sure we're on the right path?" He looked over to Matthew as he said that.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Matthew confirmed, nodding his head. "But if you want to take a different route, I won't stop you."

"Fine, I'll do that." Leorio said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning around. "I'm fed up with these stupid traps! The bus was bad enough!" Leorio was only able to take a step before being halted by Kurapika. "Hold it, Leorio. Just like Matthew says, this is the right path."

"What?" Leorio questioned, looking over his shoulder at Kurapika.

"The other parts were filled with signs of dangerous beasts and magical monsters." Gon told his friend. "In order to avoid that, we headed for the lone cedar and it led us to this town."

"Then who the hell are they? This is also a trap, isn't it?" Leorio asked, pointing at the cloaked figures.

"Listen." The old woman spoke up, walking to the front of the crowd. "You're heading for the lone cedar, aren't you?" She asked.

_**Hinata, look! On her cane, she bears the same symbol as the captain!**_ Kurama yelled, pointing towards her staff. Hinata squinted her eyes looking at the woman's cane. And just like Kurama said, she bore the symbol of the Hunter. _She's also a proctor!_ Hinata confirmed, her eyes widening.

"You can never go there unless you go through this town. Other paths are like a maze. Moreover, there are violent beasts and monsters lying in wait. That boy is right." The old woman told them, looking at Gon as she said "that boy".

"Oh look! It's the same mark as the captain had!" Gon said. _It seems he noticed._ Hinata thought, taking a quick glance at Gon before turning back to the old woman.

"So this is also part of it. We have to go through to take the Hunter Exam." Kurapika figured. The woman gave a slight nod to this in agreement.

"So is this obaa-san a proctor?" Leorio questioned, looking very pissed off.

"I-It seems so." Hinata replied finally speaking up.

"Doki, doki." Hinata heard the old woman murmur before all the cloaked figures chorused after hear. After a couple of seconds, the woman spoke. "And now, here's a heart stopping quiz!" She yelled, confusing everyone.

"What!? Q-Quiz!?" Leorio stuttered out. _**We expected something like this...**_ Kurama muttered.

"I will give you one question. You are allowed five seconds to answer. If you give a wrong answer, you will be disqualified. And you should quit aspiring to be a Hunter." The old woman informed them. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she waited for the old woman to continue, determined to pass. She would not fail before the actual Exam starts!

"You must answer by choosing (1) or (2). All other answers will be incorrect." The old woman told them.

"Oi, chotto matte. You're giving us one question for all four of us?" Leorio asked, not liking the idea. Hinata looked at him, knowing full well why he asked. _He doesn't expect us to get it right.. Well, more like Kurapika-san._ She thought before turning back to the proctor, not liking how Leorio just assumed that they wouldn't get it right. _**Che! If anyone's going to get the question wrong, it would be him.**_ Kurama growled.

"That will be quicker, won't it?" The old lady asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"But if he gives the wrong answer, I'll fail, too!" Leorio complained, pointing at Kurapika.

"That's impossible. I'd say the possibility of the opposite is extremely high. It almost brings me to tears." Kurapika retorted.

"But it means if one of us knows the answer, we're all safe! Besides, I'm not good at quizzes. Hehe-"

"No thanks for me. Let me try first. Is that clear, Obaa-san?" Matthew interrupted, taking a step forward with his hands on his hips.

"Oh. I suppose you are quite confident." She smiled. "You can try it."

"Good, it's decided." Matthew said enthusiastically, before turning towards the group. "I can't risk failing by taking the quiz with you guys."

_**So? Finally letting your true ugly colors show, huh? Took you long enough.**_ Kurama commented, smirking. Boy was he glad that Matthew wasn't faking anymore. That just meant that they could get rid of him once and for all. Oh how happy he was! This human was really started to get on his nerves, both with his looks, and with his personality. If he had his way, Kurama would have killed him. He wouldn've eaten him, but the ugly human didn't look edible.

"Matthew-san?" Gon asked, confused.

"Sorry, but I never had any interest in becoming your pals. I just needed to reach this town safely. I am quite good at using my brain. I have no business with you anymore." Matthew confessed, turning back to face the old woman. _**So the cat's finally out of the bag, huh?**_ Kurama said, rejoicing at the fact that Matthew would be out of his sight. _You really don't like him, do you?_ She asked, a nervous smile on her face.

"What did you say?! Damn you!" Leorio cursed angrily.

"Leave him alone. Hearing the question in advance will give us a hint, too." Kurapika stated, smiling.

"That's true, but..." Leorio let out. Before he could continue, Matthew laughed. "Hehe! Let's do it quickly, Obaa-san!"

"Here is the question. Both your mother and your girlfriend are captured by bad guys. You can only save one. (1) Mother (2) Girlfriend. Which will you save?" She asked.

Hinata's eyes widened. What kind of question was this? There was no way anyone could just pick one of the two they loved. It was impossible. Was this some kind of trick question? A riddle of some sorts?

_Kurama-kun, what do you think?_ Hinata asked worriedly. _**That would be a hard question to answer for a human, wouldn't it be?**_ Kurama thought.

_Oh, and you think you can choose so easily?_ Hinata questioned, slightly mad at Kurama. Kurama shrugged, closing his eyes in boredom. _**Of course, it's not that hard.**_ He replied. _Oh really? Then if you were given a choice to save between two from a bad guy. One being me, and two being the Sage of Six Paths, who would you choose?_ Hinata asked, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to answer.

Hinata watched as Kurama's body tensed as a single sweat drop slid down his face. He was really struggling to answering that. With a turn of his body, Kurama 'Keh'ed before letting the darkness engulf his body from her sight.

Hinata lifted her right arm up in front of her, her middle and index fingers sticking up making a 'V' sign as she grinned. Victory was hers.

"One." Hinata heard Matthew say. Snapping back to reality, Hinata looked at Matthew in slight confusion. He had answered so confidently, that Hinata wondered what was going through his head. Didn't he know the saying 'Think before speaking?' It had only taken him a second to answer, so Hinata wondered what was really going through his head.

_**"I am quite good at using my brain,"**_ Kurama poorly mimicked on purpose. _**ha! He's as smart as the next guy! Maybe even dumber!**_

_You seemed to have recovered._ Hinata thought, smiling. _**I...uh. Tch!**_

"-only have one mother in the world. But you can always find a girlfriend." Hinata heard Matthew say, snapping her back to reality. She looked over at Matthew to see him smirk. Then, she looked over at the proctor, to see that she was conversing with the cloaked kids. After a couple of seconds conversing, she turned around and they cleared a path. "You can go." She told him.

"Well, I'll go ahead and wait for you all." Matthew said before running off.

_Now I'm sure that there is something wrong with this Exam._ Hinata thought, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Something was up with this test, and she wanted to know what. There's no way someone could make a choice like that, unless that person hated one of the two. But still... It didn't make any sense at all. Was this some kind of trick question? A meaning behind it?

Hinata bit her bottom lip in frustration. This whole thing was so irritating! How the heck were they suppose to answer a question like that!? Dang it! _No. Calm down._ Hinata told herself, shaking her head. Getting frustrated wouldn't solve anything. What she had to do now was think.

"Don't kid with us! This quiz is outrageous!" Leorio yelled, shattering her concentration. "Even if he saved his girlfriend, can you be absolutely sure that he made a mistake, huh, Obaa-san!? There can't be a correct answer to such a stupid question! Or are you saying we have to pick an answer to please you!?" Leorio turned around slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going back and taking another route!"

The old lady smirked before speaking. "If you do not take the quiz, you will be disqualified immediately." She warned. This made Leorio halt as he turned around to look at her, very angry at this. "Eh!?"

"You are not qualified to be a Hunter." The old lady said. Just then, Hinata heard a familiar voice scream from afar in front of them. Her eyebrows knitted as she tried to see what it was. She had recognized the voice as being Matthew's, but what made him scream she wasn't sure. Though, by smell and sound, she could guess that it was a magical beast or something like that.

_**Damn! And I so wanted to be the one to kill him.**_ Kurama said in a joking manner. He was glad that it wasn't him that killed Matthew because he didn't want to get the ugly human's blood on his hands. But he was also mad that it wasn't him that killed Matthew because he wanted to tear that ugly human to bits for his annoyance. Though, either way, the ugly human was gone and he was happy nonetheless.

_I think I've figured out the test, Kurama-kun._ Hinata told him, closing her eyes. _**Oh, and what is this test about?**_ Kurama asked. He had long since turned and looked back at Hinata, letting her stare into his blood red eyes and toothy grin.

_This test, it's a riddle or a trick question. I don't think answering either one of the answers let's you pass._ Hinata said, opening her eyes. She let her gaze turn up to Kurama's, her eyes narrowed and a smile on her face. _**Then how did that ugly human pass?**_ Kurama questioned, he still hadn't quite figured it out yet.

_She never said he was correct. She only told him that "he can go". The two are completely different. You see, I don't think that the answer is either. I think that the answer is staying quiet. "A ninja must see through deception" I think this rule also applies to a Hunter._

_**I see. You might just be right about that.**_ He said, his smirk growing.

"Hold it!" Hinata heard the woman say, snapping her back into reality. She let her gaze wonder as she tried to see what was happening now, since she was busy talking to Kurama instead of paying attention.

"I won't allow you to talk anymore." The old lady told them, a smirk appearing on her face. "If you say anything unnecessary, I will disqualify you immediately. Now, answer it. (1) You take the quiz. (2) You don't take the quiz."

"One!" Kurapika responded without hesitation. He looked at Leorio, as if trying to tell him what the answer was through his eyes. _**It seems he has also figured it out.**_ Kurama commented, looking at the scene. Hinata nodded in agreement before turning her gaze towards the proctor.

"Here is the question. Your son and your daughter is abducted. You can only take one back. (1) Daughter (2) Son. Which do you chose?" She told them the question. As the old lady counted down from 5 to 0, Leorio walked up to the sticks and took one before going towards her with it in hand.

"Time is up." She informed them. Just then, Leorio lifted the stick up in order to strike her. "You got to be ready for this!" He yelled, making the old woman smirk. "Is that your answer?" She asked. He was about to bring down the sick when he felt himself fall to the ground, dropping his stick.

Right in front of him stood Hinata, who was in her fighting stance and glaring at him. Her eyes had also turned from lilac to light red with transparent pupils. "Calm down! Haven't you figured it out yet!?" She yelled at him, leaving everyone confused.

"What are you talking about? And what did you do to my body!?" He questioned, returning Hinata's glare with his own. Hinata sighed as she got out of her stance and turned around to face the proctor, bowing in apology.

"Don't ignore me!" He yelled making her look over her shoulder. Shaking her head, Hinata sighed. "You really haven't figured it out yet, have you? Don't you get it? This test is a trick. And we have passed." Hinata explained.

His eyes widened as he tried as best as he could to look back at the other two, who were nodding. "She's right. The key to this quiz was silence. Just like you said earlier, there is no right answer. You are right. There is no right answer to this quiz. However, the rule is that we can only answer the question by either saying (1) or (2)." Kurapika said, walking up to the lying Leorio. "So we don't answer by staying quiet." He explained, putting his index finger to his lips in a 'ssh' manner.

"But Matthew went to-" Leorio didn't get to finish as he was interrupted.

"She didn't say "correct." She only said "you can go."" Hinata told him, her eyes slowing fading back to her original lilac pupil-less eyes.

"A minute ago, I heard him scream. He was probably attacked by a beast or a magical animal." Kurapika said, turning to look down at Leorio. "He tried to outwit us, but he ended up digging his own grave. After all, this way is not the right path."

"Eh?" Leorio asked, looking up at Kurapika in surprise and confusion.

"That's correct." The old woman confirmed as two of the cloaked figures opened a door to their right. "The right path is this one." She told them. "It's a straight road. It takes about two hours to reach the top."

"Silence is the answer..." Leorio murmured from his spot on the ground.

"If you are still not happy about it, why don't you grab this old woman and take her anywhere you like?" The old woman said, lowering her head. Leorio looked at the ground, guilty for what he was gonig to do not so long ago.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry..." He apologized, looking back up at her with a guilty smile.

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm doing this in order to meet someone like you. Work hard and be a good Hunter." The woman smiled widely as she said that.

Hinata walked up to Leorio, her eyes completely back to their original ones. "K-Kurapika-san?" Hinata said, looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked, looking back at her. The two made eye contact as Hinata blushed. Unlike the eyes of her clan and villager's, his were much different. All of their's were, actually. She wasn't used to being looked at like that. They didn't have a hint of hatred or anger in them as they focused on her. "C-can y-you sit Leorio-san u-up for me?" She asked, looking back at Leorio. As she looked at Leorio, her eyes saddened. She really didn't want to do this to him, but she had no other choice. She didn't want to fail the quiz, so she did the only thing she could think of. Of course, with the help of Kurama.

Kurapika did as she asked, walking to Leorio and sitting him up. "What are you going to do?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Hinata gave the two a smile, trying to assure them that she wasn't going to hurt Leorio. "Do-Don't worry, I'm just going t-to enable him to move again."

Kurapika nodded in response, giving her his trust. Hinata bent down to his height as she made some handsigns and activated her Byakugan while uttering it's name. Putting some chakra to her fingertips, Hinata began to poke a couple of spots on Leorio. Once she was done, she stood up and smiled. "I-I've f-fixed you up, but you w-won't be able to m-move that w-well for a c-couple of m-minutes. But I'm w-warning you, you shouldn't be m-moving around so much for atleast a c-couple of minutes. M-Maybe about 10. I can help you by letting you l-lean on me or giving you a p-piggyback ride if y-you'd like, t-to make it easier?" Hinata asked, extending her arm for him to take.

The two stared at her wide-eyed in confusion, not believing what they saw. They were utterly confused at what just happened, still trying to process it. Her eyes, they had become more sharp and fierce, and veins began to pop up out of her temples. And her fingers with their gentle taps, which did something from within Leorio.

Hinata noticed their confusion and gave a crooked smile. "I-I'll t-tell you guys about it l-later." She said, snapping them out of their daze. Leorio took the girl's hands. They were very soft compared to his, he noted. As his hand touched hers, he noticed some bruises on them as well. This surprised Leorio, making him wonder how they got there.

Once Leorio was standing, Hinata let go of his hands and turned towards the door. "S-Should w-we get going now?" She asked, turning her head towards them. Gon smiled and ran over to stand beside her, nodding his head as he stopped. Hinata turned towards the old woman, giving her another bow. "T-Thank y-you, and I'm sorry for what happened e-earlier." Hinata apologized. "I-It was n-nice meeting you, and I hope we can s-someday meet again. Bye-bye, and thank you f-for everything!" Hinata said, smiling at the old woman.

Gon grinned as he waved at her. "Bye-bye, and thank you for everything you have done." He said. Turning around, the two made their way over towards the doors, while the other two followed behind, looking at the girl in amazement.

As they walked out, the old lady informed them of the journey to the lone cedar. "A couple living in the house underneath the lone cedar are the navigators. If they find you promising, they will guide you to the Exam Hall."

It was now dark as the group walked onwards, the doors haven been closed not too long ago. As they walked, Gon sighed. "It's no good. I can't find the answer." He said, turning to look at the other four.

Everyone looked at him, slightly taken aback by what he said, but then smiled. "Hahaha. Hey, you were still thinking about that? You don't have to think about it anymore." Leorio laughed.

"What? Why?" Gon asked.

"The quiz is over. And we passed the test." Leorio replied.

"I know that." Gon said. This caused Leorio to stop and stare. "Then..." He began. Gon stopped and looked at Leorio, his face serious. "But...if we face a situation in which we can only save one person out of two special people..." This made everyone freeze.

Hinata looked down at the ground. She never tried thinking of the possibility of it actually happening. Would she even be able to decide? What if that were to happen someday, then what would she do? She couldn't possibly choose one.

Gon turned his head back to the trail, running for the exit. After a second, the other three followed behind.

* * *

**Remember! A review is always welcome! Whether it's a compliment or a criticism, both are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy! How are you all? Here is chapter four of _Needing a Friend_! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and sorry if it's a little (or a lot) bad, or if you get confused on stuff, I'm still new at this. Just saying. Oh, and by the way, if you guys think Hinata likes someone on here, or someone likes her, you are mistaken. They're just friends...for now. Oh, and thank you all who reviewed/favorited/followed/read my story! I really appreciate it! Anyway, to the story!**

"Normal Talk"

_Hinata Talking to Kurama/Thinking_

_**Kurama talking**_

* * *

As the group walked in the darkness towards their destination, Gon stole a glance at Hinata. He had been thinking about the move that she had performed on Leorio for a while now. He had to admit, she was really amazing. He was sure that if he blinked, he would have missed it. The move was fast and powerful, even if it didn't seem that strong.

She had said that she was going to tell them about it, but still hadn't. He guessed that she had probably forgotten. He really wanted to know how she did that. And maybe do it himself. Over the time he had spent with her, he had become friends with her. At least that's what he thought. And hoped she thought so, too. He was snapped out of his thoughts as lilac eyes turned to look at him curiously.

"Is s-something wrong, Gon-san?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Huh? Ah...no nothing!" Gon quickly said, realizing that he had been staring at her. "Gon." He said once he noticed what she called him.

Startled, Hinata looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was saying. "Huh?"

"Just call me Gon. Gon. You don't need to be formal, 'kay?" He said, giving her a big grin and bringing his arms behind his head. Hinata blushed as she stared at him in surprise. Kurama and her mother had been the only people that she wasn't formal to, so she was surprised. No one had ever wanted to speak to her, let alone talk to her.

Hinata bowed her head, letting her bangs and side strands cover her pink cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see her blushing, especially not Gon. He was probably by far the nicest to her, besides Kurama of course. "G-Gon..." Hinata tried out his name in a whisper, which Gon heard. Lowering his hands to his sides, Gon looked at her excitedly, waiting for her to say his name.

"G-Gon...-kun..." Hinata let out, her blush still in place. She looked over to Gon and shyly smiled at him, wanting to know if that was acceptable. Gon's grin fell for a second, before reappearing. "That's better! That wasn't too hard, was it?" He said before placing his hands back behind his head and looking back up in front of him.

"By the way, you never did tell us how you did that thing with Leorio." Kurapika reminded, walking up closer to her and matching her footsteps. He held a small smile on his face, which was directed to her. Her gone blush came back full force at his smile, not used to people smiling at her. Leorio came up closer to her beside Kurapika, his right thumb aimed at her and a smile on his face too. "Yeah, I'd also like to know how you did that." He said.

"O-oh, well..." Hinata mumbled and looked at the ground, finding it interesting all of a sudden. She didn't like talking about her clan's bloodline or fighting techniques. Heck, she didn't like talking about her clan at all. Thinking about them always brought her pain and sadness. She hated the way they treated her just because she was weak, or because a failure. Even because she had Kurama inside of her. Kurama didn't do anything either. He wasn't the monster they thought he was, he was just misunderstood. He only hated humans because they hated him and treated him wrong, they didn't even take time to know him.

Though she could never hate her own family, she did hate their ways. She hoped that if she does become the heiress of the clan, she'll change their ways. She'd let all the branch members free of that stupid seal and let them have more freedom. That would be the first thing she would do.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Came Leorio's voice, taking her out of her thoughts. Hinata looked up to see Leorio in front of her and waving his hand in her face, a way to wake her up. Hinata blushed, lowering her head back to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry..." She apologized, not looking up.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We just got a little bit worried when you stopped walking all of a sudden." Gon said, giving her a smile. Hinata looked up and smiled at them, she couldn't believe how nice they were.

"I-I should probably start explaining h-how I did that t-thing to L-Leorio-san." Hinata told them, her smile fading. The three boys were taken aback slightly by her change of mood, but soon recovered, their faces more serious. "To put it simply, what I did to Leorio-san is something t-that only m-my c-clan can do. You see my e-eyes?" Hinata asked, pointing to her eyes. The three nodded.

"T-These e-eyes aren't like normal eyes. They are much different. Inside them I have what is c-called the B-Byakugan, my f-family's b-bloodline, or Kekkei Genkai. They let me see through almost anything and everything. Whether solid or not. L-Like for instance, I can see th-through a body, and even what is inside the body. Like the organs and bones and such. And I can see through w-walls and other solid objects, too. I'm also able to s-see a little more then 50 m around me clearly. Because m-my c-clan possesses this Kekkei Genkai, we-we've created moves to go along with t-these eyes. What I did to Leorio-san was a move t-that i-is from m-my clan, I disabled his arms and legs by using the B-Byakugan and m-my c-clan's techniques." Hinata explained, leaving some stuff out.

The three looked dumbfoundedly at Hinata, still trying to process what she said. Leorio was first to recover. His cheeks held a tint of pink and his face twisted into a perverted look. "So you're saying that you can see the body and through other things, huh? Gotta say, that must really be great!" He said his tongue sticking out slightly in a perverted way.

Kurapika and Gon had recovered a second after Leorio, and Kurapika held a disgusted expression, knowing full well what Leorio was saying. Once Hinata caught on, which was pretty fast, her face became so red that it would put a tomato to shame.

"Leorio, you're disgusting! I can't believe you would think such thoughts!" Kurapika yelled in disgust, not giving Hinata a chance to defend herself. Gon looked from Leorio, to Kurapika, to Hinata, and repeated the process, not understanding what was going on. "What thoughts? What's disgusting?" Gon asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Kurapika and Leorio looked at Gon in surprise, though Hinata's blush only increased. Kurapika turned his head away from Gon, a blush seeming to form on his cheeks as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest to calm down. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about..." He said, embarrassment and anger showing in his voice. After he said that, he turned his face to Leorio, glaring at him.

"What did I do? I was only voicing my thoughts." Leorio huffed, crossing his arms and turning his face away from Kurapika's. Kurapika 'pfft'ed before turning his gaze away from Leorio and back to Hinata. He barely had time to react as Hinata's body fell towards the ground. Luckily, he was able to catch her in time.

This gained Leorio's and Gon's attention as they walked over to Kurapika with the unconscious Hinata on him. "What happened!?" Gon questioned, panicking. Leorio came closer to Hinata and knelt down beside her and Kurapika, examining her.

"Don't worry, Gon. She just fainted." Kurapika assured before Leorio could speak.

"But why did she faint?" Gon asked, kneeling down beside the two. At this question, Kurapika glared at Leorio before turning back to Gon, a fake smile on his face. "Why don't you ask Leorio? I'm sure he knows full well why she fainted." Kurapika said nonchalantly with a smile.

A bead of sweat slid down Leorio's face as Gon turned his gaze to Leorio. Not knowing how to explain it to Gon, he was left with one choice. Gulping, he looked away from Gon as he began to speak. "You're too young to understand it, Gon. Just drop it."

Now Gon was even more curious, but did as Leorio said and said nothing else on it. He turned his head back to Hinata in Kurapika's arms. He didn't know if it was normal to just faint like that, so of course he was worried. He wondered if it was because of what Leorio was thinking that made her faint. But he couldn't be sure.

Kurapika sighed. He'd have to really give Leorio a good smack to the head for all this. Because of him, they now had to deal with an unconscious Hinata. Which he guessed that he was going to carry until she either awakens, or they reach the navigators. Though he could always let Leorio carry Hinata since it was his fault she fainted in the first place. But he was really reluctant to do that with what Leorio had just said that caused this whole thing.

With a last glare at Leorio, Kurapika proceeded to get Hinata on his back. With swift movements, Hinata was on his back in no time. Her arms were flung over his shoulders while he held her legs up, her head between his head and her left arm. He was about to take a step forward when something stopped him...

A chill ran down Kurapika's spine as a killing intent leaked out from Hinata's body. At that moment, it felt like thousands of needles had stabbed him all over. But as soon as it came, it vanished. A bead of sweat ran down Kurapika's cheek as he slowly turned his head to look at Hinata, his eyes wide in fear and pain and his breath coming out in pants.

But when he turned, the only thing he saw was Hinata's peaceful unconscious face.

_What...what was that... It felt like...like I've just been stabbed by thousands of big needles... Was it...just my imagination?_ Kurapika shook his head. There was no way that his head was playing tricks on him. He could still feel that sensation from a moment ago. Then...what was that? Could it be Hinata? It sure did come from behind, from Hinata. Was she-

"Come on, Kurapika! The sooner we get there, the sooner we pass!" Leorio called out from a couple of meters away from Kurapika. With one last look at Hinata, Kurapika followed behind the two, though a bit shakily at first.

* * *

As Hinata stirred into consciousness, she felt herself on something warm. What she was on didn't feel like a bed. But somehow, she felt kinda comfortable, and warm. Though it was weird. Where her arms were located, it felt like it was slung on something. And her head was beside her left arm and against something. Though it didn't feel bad. There was a tickling feeling at her right side of her face where her head was leaned on.

There was also a small warm feeling at the back side of her knees. Maybe like the size of a hand. And it felt like whatever was there was holding her up or something. But that was weird, a bed didn't feel like that, did it?

Though she was curious of what she was on, her tiredness overcame her curiosity.

With a soft sigh, Hinata tried to snuggle as close as she could into the thing she was on, wanting more warmth.

"Ah...!" Hinata heard a familiar almost feminine-like voice. _Kurapika-san?_ Hinata wondered. That's when she felt a squeezing feeling at her knees as she cuddled closer.

_Wait...that's not normal..._ Hinata thought, knitting her eyebrows together. That's when memories of earlier flooded Hinata's mind. Hinata gasped as she jolted up to a sitting-like position with her hands gripping something, her face bright red in embarrassment.

This sudden movement caused Kurapika to lose his balance as both he and Hinata fell to the ground, with him laying and Hinata sitting on top of him. "Wah!" Kurapika screamed in surprise while he was falling.

Looking around, Hinata found herself on top of fallen Kurapika. Blushing furiously, Hinata bolted up off of him and began to bow repeatedly in apology. "Gomen'nasai! Hontoni gomen'nasai!" Hinata apologized repeatedly.

Kurapika stood up and brushed himself off, smiling at her to assure her that it was okay. "Don't worry. You just caught me by surprise, that's all." He told her. "By the way, are you okay now?" He asked, his smile fading slightly.

Hinata stared at him blankly, not understanding what he meant. That's when it hit her. _That's right! I fainted in front of them!_

"Oh, hey! Hinata's woken up!" Gon exclaimed, running over to them with a big smile on his face as usual. Hinata looked at him, then looked at where he had just run off from to see Leorio getting a small old boat. She looked back at Gon and smiled at him, nodding her head. "S-sorry to make you w-worry like that."

"Ah, don't worry about it! I mean, that's what friends do. They care for each other!" He told her, a wide grin on his face. Hinata froze at his words, a blush coming to her face. _W...we're...friends...?_ Hinata thought in shock and disbelief. He really did call her his friend, didn't he?

Hinata looked at the ground as tears began to well up in her eyes. This had been the first time anyone had called her their friend, so she couldn't believe it. Well, Kurama was her friend. But it was different. This was her first real _human_ friend. Unless she was to count her mother.

Gon's expression fell as he looked at her in worry, hoping he didn't say anything wrong. He lowered his head to see her face, and in doing so, discovered tears in her eyes as she bit her lip. Feeling guilty, Gon bowed and apologized. "Gomen'nasai. If you don't want to be friends, then it's okay." He apologized sadly. To his surprise, Hinata began to shake her head as a means to say that it wasn't that.

"N...no...that's not it..." Hinata raised her head, letting everyone see her tears. She sniffed as she began. "It-it's j-j-just t-that...t-that this is t-t-the f-first time s-someone e-ever wanted t-to b-be my f-f-friend... S-so I'm j-j-just a l-little s-surprised, i-is all." Hinata told him, surprising both Kurapika and Gon (Leorio is still getting the boat so he doesn't know what's going on).

Kurapika smiled warmly at her as Gon continued to stare at her in shock, still not believing what he heard. "You mean you've never had a friend before?" Gon asked. Hinata wasn't sure whether to nod or shake her head. She did have one friend, Kurama of course. But could she tell them about her little...well, big demon friend? What if they hated her after she told them? Why wouldn't they hate her, everyone else in her village hated her guts. But she didn't want to say that she didn't have even one friend, that would be a lie. But what if they asked her who her friend was?

Gulping, Hinata decided to just shake her head and shakily raise her right index finger up in a "1" motion. "W-Well...I-I have o-o-one, but..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence. How could she tell them that she had a demon as a friend? She didn't want them to hate or hurt Kurama. To hate her.

Gon just smiled at her, happy that she at the least had one friend. "I see. At least you had one, right? That's better than zero." Gon told her. "And I'm happy to have a friend like you, Hinata." He said at the last minute to prove his friendship to her.

Before Hinata could do anything, she felt a warm hand on hers. Looking up, she saw Kurapika smiling down at her warmly. "Consider me your friend, also. At least, if that's alright with you, of course." He told her, making her eyes widen in disbelief.

Hinata turned her head to look at Gon, then back again at Kurapika, and again at Gon, and repeated this. She still couldn't believe that they wanted to be _her _friends. The shy and timid little failure. The weakling. The _monster._

At seeing her shock and disbelief, Kurapika's smile widened as he let go of her hand and looked at Leorio. "I'm sure that he also considers you a friend, Hinata." He told her. Hinata looked at Leorio, then at the ground, a small smile on her face. Wiping away the unfallen tears, Hinata looked up at them, her smile aimed at them. "A-Arigato." She thanked. The two looked at her, their smiles still in place, as they looked at her smile, happy for their new friend.

"Hey guys! Are we going or not!?" Leorio called from where he was, waving his right arm frantically. Kurapika sweat dropped as he looked at his older friend. "Leave it to Leorio to ruin a nice moment." Kurapika commented, making the three laugh nervously.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Leorio yelled angrily back. The three laughed even more at this, walking over towards the boat.

* * *

Hinata sat in front of Gon and Kurapika beside Leorio, her mind by Kurama's cell. _Kurama-kun? Are you alright? You haven't talked to me ever since before I fainted... Are you mad at me?_ Hinata asked sadly. She wondered if she had said or done anything to upset him.

He was currently laying down (like a cat or dog), his end facing her while his head farther away from her. She watched as his blood red glowing eyes turned to look at her, his face blank. _**Of course not.**_ He replied nonchalantly, though Hinata could spot a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Hinata frowned, not liking him lying to her. _You're lying, Kurama-kun. Please, tell me what's wrong. _Hinata pleaded, wanting to help her dear demon friend.

His eyes turned to look down at the ground, then looked at her after. As he looked at her, she saw confusion and something else in his eyes. It was...hurt. But there was also a bit of fear in his eyes. This confused her, Kurama was never one to be afraid. This only made her even more worried. Had something happened?

_**I...I just don't know, okay. But don't worry about it, it's nothing... I'm just a little tired. With some rest, I'm sure I'll get better. 'Kay?**_ He said, a small smile on his face. Though he said that, those three emotions still stayed in his eyes as he looked at her. Though not exactly at her.

Hinata frowned, before putting on a smile for him. Her eyes held worry and fear for her friend, hoping that he was alright. _Alright, I'll let you go to sleep. But if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Okay?_ She asked.

Kurama looked at her blankly at first, before giving her a small smile and turning his head.

Hinata stared at him for another couple of seconds before coming back to reality. When he had smiled at her, she had saw that some of the hurt and fear had faded from his eyes, though it was still there. Had she said something that had relieved him? Even if just a tiny bit? She wondered.

* * *

"Hey, water is leaking in." Hinata heard Leorio say as her mind was back in the present.

"It's not a big problem... Plug it until we finish crossing." Kurapika replied to Leorio's complaint, not stopping in his paddling.

"Cripes! Don't tell me this is a part of the Hunter Exam?" Leorio questioned.

Hinata looked out into the lake, her mind distant. She was still extremely worried about her demon friend and wanted to help him. Though the only way she could help was if she knew what was going on. And it seemed that even her Kurama didn't know that by the confusion in his eyes.

As she looked out, she saw a warning sign for magical animals. Hinata looked at it with the same emotionless eyes she had when she stopped talking to Kurama. No matter how much or how hard she stared at the sign, it seemed that her mind didn't want to register what was written on it. Her mind was too busy on Kurama, and trying to think of ways to help him.

She didn't even notice her three guy friends talking, or the fact that Gon and Kurapika had stopped rowing the boat when they spotted the sign. She didn't even notice when they began to row the boat again. That some time had passed since she stopped talking to Kurama.

Heck, she didn't even notice that even more time then that had passed and that Leorio was talking. Hinata only began to notice when Leorio shook her. Looking at him, Hinata's blank eyes began to show some emotion. "Leorio...-san...?"

"You okay? You've been out of it for a while now." He asked, giving her a worried look. Hinata looked at him, then looked at Gon and Kurapika to see that they also had worried expressions. This made her feel guilty on top of worried. Because of her worry for Kurama, she had been ignoring her friends. Well, not exactly ignoring. More like forgetting about their presence. But it wasn't her fault that she was really worried about Kurama. He's her first and bestest friend in the world. Of course she'd be worried about him.

Hinata nodded her head in an attempt to tell them she was alright. Though it didn't seem like they bought it, they didn't ask any further.

"Say, I've been thinking. How do we impress the navigator? I have no idea." Gon spoke up, deciding to change the subject.

"Well, we can-" Kurapika didn't have time to finish as Leorio interrupted him. "I guess it's appearance." Leorio said confidently, laughing. "I'm sorry to say this, but Gon and Hinata, you two don't have a chance. As for Kurapika, you're not tall enough! Taking that into account, I'm the only one among us who can impress the navigator."

Hinata looked at Leorio quizzically though with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. What was wrong with the way she looked? Sure she didn't look that strong, but she was pretty strong.

"Is that true?" Gon asked. Hinata turned to look at Gon, not exactly wanting to look at Leorio after what he said. She had enough of people judging her by the way she looked, or what she had inside of her.

"No...absolutely no." Kurapika replied, a little bit irritated.

"What did you say!?" Leorio yelled angrily.

"After all, it takes more than just being physically strong. Something else... Like intelligence and shrewdness... As for you, Gon, think of something you excel. You too, Hinata." Hinata stared at him blankly. What was she good at besides physical strength...? Hinata lowered her head as she brought her right hand to her chin in a thinking pose. _I'm not too bad at healing...and I'm pretty good at using my brain. At least I think I am. I'm also good with manipulating water._ Hinata thought, a little unsurely.

Kurapika looked at Gon as he tried to think of something he did excel in. "You don't notice it yourself, but you excel in many things." Kurapika told him before looking at Leorio. "At least more than Leorio." That last part sounded more like a teasing or mocking.

Leorio looked confidently as he began to speak. "For me, it's my courage. I wouldn't get scared, no matter what monsters I encounter." He spoke proudly with a small smirk.

That's when Hinata noticed Gon's and Kurapika's faces turn into one of small fear as they stared behind her and Leorio. She also heard like a slithering sound in the water, which made her turn around. Looking back, she noticed a huge snake/dragon-like beast behind them. Hinata's eyes went big as she stared at it, though she wasn't exactly scared of it. Kurama looked much bigger and scarier than the creature in front of them, so she really wasn't afraid of it. Though she was a little intrigued by its looks and kinda worried about what would happen to everyone if it attacked.

Just then she felt the boat move and the distance between the creature and her increase rapidly just after the creature growled. Confused, Hinata looked behind only to see a scared Leorio peddling like there was no tomorrow. _So much for bravery against any creature..._ Hinata thought as she sweat dropped.

As Leorio paddled, the boat hit a rock and the boat went flying into sand, Leorio still peddling like his life depended on it.

Hinata sighed as Kurapika called his name, making him halt in his paddling and look around in shock and confusion. "Here." Gon spoke, handing Leorio his bag.

The group soon went off the boat and looked out to see where they were. Leorio stared at the lake, making some kind of remark. Hinata didn't pay attention to this as she looked at everything. Hinata noticed Gon and Kurapika at some kind of wall and went to join them. Not soon after, Leorio also noticed where they were.

"Is this a ruin?" Gon questioned, looking at the big rock wall with carvings in it. Hinata stared at it, there were many parts missing to the words and a couple of vines covering the stone. As she looked at it, Hinata wondered what it said exactly.

"It seems like a relic of the ancient Sumi tribe." Kurapika replied.

"Can you read it?" Gon asked. There was a moment of silence as Kurapika looked at it to try and see what it said.

"Many parts are missing, so I can't say for sure... It seems like this is a warning for those who trespass this ruin." Kurapika answered.

"Oi, forget about it. Where is the straight path? The path that old lady was talking about." Leorio asked irritatingly, making the three look at him.

"The path is right there." Gon replied, pointing towards his left. The other three looked at the road to see that it was curved before following straight along the lake and then some more turns.

"It looks like a long, winding road to me. That old lady said it was a straight road." Leorio complained.

"A straight road doesn't necessarily mean that it leads straight towards our destination." Kurapika told him, gaining both Leorio's and Gon's attention. Hinata just continued to stare at the road.

The place she was in felt weird, and it was much too quiet. Was something happening? Hearing a bush move, Hinata narrowed her eyes as they traveled behind her. _That's weird...there wasn't any wind just now..._

"Hinata! You coming!" A voice called out to her interrupting her from her thoughts. With one last glance behind her, Hinata made her way to the group.

* * *

Hinata followed silently behind the group as Gon led the way, no worry hinted in his face. Hinata's expression was the same as Gon's, though her eyes were close as she let her legs move after Gon. It would be easy for one to mistaken her as relaxed and unguarded.

The sound of birds cawing and flying was heard throughout the almost silent forest. An owl could be heard not too far from them, its eyes glowing bright yellow against the blackness of the forest. Crickets playing their song filled the air, a couple of frogs joining in and croaking with them. Hinata opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at the lone cedar tree, growing bigger and bigger the closer they came.

"Are you sure we can reach the Exam Hall by doing this?" Leorio questioned. "Look. It's another warning sign about magical animals." Everyone stayed quiet as he finished, as if they did not hear him.

"Hey, Gon. You're walking so confidently, but I hope you're not leading us into a path of magical animals!" Leorio almost yelled irritably.

"Don't worry. There's no trace of magical animals." Gon tried to reassure, though it didn't work.

"Then why is there a warning sign concerning magical animals?" Leorio muttered.

"Anyways, how can you see so well in this darkness?" Kurapika asked.

"My house was located deep in the mountain on Whale Island. So, it was completely dark at night." Gon answered. "But the atmosphere of the woods at night is totally different here." Gon stopped after saying that. "I found it!" He exclaimed, halting the others.

"Huh?" Leorio let out. Gon pointed straight as his lips parted. "See! There's the lone cedar tree over there!"

* * *

The group stood on the porch of the house as Leorio knocked on the door. After a second of no answer, Leorio turned to the three and shook his head to say no answer. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the door, almost glaring at it. There was definitely someone, or rather something, inside. This place was definitely weird.

Walking over to Leorio, Hinata stood beside him as she looked at her friends. "I-I'm gonna open it." Before they could say anything Hinata opened the door. As she did, Hinata saw a brownish-reddish creature holding up a woman and a man laying beside his foot. Leorio and Kurapika seemed to waste no time as they charged at the creature, moving past Hinata and readying their weapons.

Hinata moved aside just in time as the creature flew past the group, the woman still in his hands. As soon as Gon's feet touched the ground he ran right after the creature.

"Leorio! Take care of the wounded." Kurapika told him as he followed behind Gon.

"Yeah, leave it to me." Leorio replied, unsheathing his blade and looking back into the house. Hinata stayed in her spot for a second longer, looking at the man who screamed for his wife. After a second, she raced after the creature.

* * *

Hinata jumped up onto one of the trees as she spotted Gon running after the creature. Gon jumped onto a tree beside hers as the two ran after the creature, Kurapika following along a moment after.

As Gon increased his speed, Hinata did the same. Deciding this was a perfect time as any, Hinata jumped into the shadows and followed along so the creature or her friends wouldn't see her.

Hinata watched as Gon hit the creature on the head, making it let go of the woman in the process. Hinata stopped, ready to catch the woman if needed to. But as she did, she saw that Kurapika caught her in time.

Nodding, Hinata sped up after creature.

* * *

Hinata smirked as she felt a gush of wind come towards her. _Gotcha!_ She exclaimed in her head. Making her jumps as silently as she could, Hinata followed after it. She didn't need her target finding out where she was before she could do anything.

As she and her target neared an opening, Hinata swooped down on her target. With a great smack on the creatures back, it went falling down towards the ground, its cry of surprise and pain ringing loud in her ears.

Hinata landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away from her target, her eyes narrowed in determination. The creature got up slowly and turned to her, its face showing anger. "You'll pay for that!" It yelled, readying its arm.

The creature charged at Hinata, but Hinata dodged at the last minute. Raising her leg up, Hinata gave the creature another kick, though made sure not to kick too hard.

As its body hit the floor, Hinata smiled as her body relaxed. She waited until the creature stood before parting her lips. "I think I've figured it out." She softly said, confusing the creature.

"What are you talking about?" It asked, narrowing it's eyes in suspicion. This only widened Hinata's smile. "Y-You're the real navigator, aren't you? You and the one Gon is chasing a-after, right?" She asked.

The creature's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at her words. "Eh?"

Hinata's smile settled slightly, her eyes showing slight sorriness and pride as she spoke. "You're probably wondering how I figured it out, aren't you. Well, t-to put it simply. It's because you have the same smell as the o-other two Kurapika-san and Leorio-san are taking care of." She said, pointing behind her.

"S-same smell?" She questioned, dumbfounded.

Hinata nodded before continuing. "Th-that's right. You were also watching us ever since we came to this p-place. At first, I thought that you were just some kind of magical animal who was just observing the intruders. But when you kept watching over us, I grew suspicious. And when we c-came to the house and encountered your husband and the two other people, I began to c-connect the puzzle pieces together." Hinata explained.

"My husband...? But how-" The creature didn't have time to finish as Hinata interrupted her. "It's easy, you're v-voice is a little higher and sharper than the one Gon w-was chasing."

The creature stared at her in bewilderment, not believing what she had said. It had been the first time in a long time someone had been able to distinguish her and her husband.

Hinata smiled warmly at her as she stepped aside, confusing the Kiriko. "You can go and check on y-your husband if you'd like. I won't stop you. Besides, he m-might need help taking Gon on." Hinata said.

"But what about you?" The Kiriko asked.

"I-I'm just gonna watch. Besides, I'd like to see how Gon f-fares with it, and if he can figure it out also." Hinata replied. "Come on." Hinata didn't give her a time to reply as she jumped off towards Gon. The Kiriko stared at her for a second before also going.

* * *

Hinata watched from her spot in the trees as the husband Kiriko switched places with the wife Kiriko, while he went towards the location Kurapika was at. She wanted to see just how good Gon was, and this was a pretty good test to see. She wouldn't only be able to see how good he fights, but she'd also be able to see his observation skills too.

Leaping over from one tree to the other, Hinata made her way down the waterfall and into a clearing. Just like before, she went a tree and hid herself as she saw Gon coming closer.

Hinata watched as the wife Kiriko raised her hand up and spoke, then charged at him, aiming for his head. Gon stood there, not moving the slightest, as the wife Kiriko came closer and closer to him. She stopped as she saw Gon not move, obviously confused by it.

_It seems he figured it out._ Hinata thought, smiling at him.

"Why don't you dodge me?" Hinata heard the wife Kiriko say.

"'Cause I don't owe you anything." Gon replied simply, confusing her. "Look, who are you?" He questioned. The wife Kiriko stared at Gon for a second before smirking. The wife Kiriko backed a couple of feet away from Gon, giving him some space.

"You are different from the person I was after. So it sounds strange for you to pay me back. If you interrupt me, I will take the challenge." Gon told the Kiriko.

"Why? How did you know I'm different?" The Kiriko questioned. Gon looked at the Kiriko as if to say "Isn't it obvious?."

"What? 'Cause you look totally different. You're voice sounds more high-pitched and sharper. If I look carefully, I can tell which leaves fell from which trees. Compared to that, the difference between you is much more obvious... You must have switched when I leapt from the waterfall pit." Gon explained, making the Kiriko laugh.

"Hey, honey! Come on out! There's something we rarely see!" Another figure came out of the grass as she said that.

* * *

"It's been years since we found a person who can distinguish us." One Kiriko spoke. "How fun is that?" The other one said. The two Kiriko, Kurapika, and Leorio, looked at Gon and Hinata. The two humans in confusion and disbelief, and the two Kiriko in amazement and excitement.

"By the way, Kurapika and I hit the husband." Gon told the two, extending his hand out. "I-I fought the wife just b-before she went to join up with her husband." Hinata said.

"So, tell me which is which." Leorio complained. Hinata giggled as he said that, finding it funny. Hinata turned around and walked a couple of steps forward, before raising her head up and looking at the moon. She had passed this also and now she was going to head to the Hunter Exam site where the real Hunter Exam will take place. She couldn't wait.

Though, she just wished she could celebrate this moment with Kurama. He hadn't talked to her ever since she awoke, making her even more worried. She wondered how he was doing, and wanted to go and ask. But she knew that she shouldn't do that. The best thing for him right now was to be left alone and to think. When he's ready to talk to her, he will. But for right now, she didn't mind waiting, as long as he got better.

"Well now, as Hinata-dono had already said before, we are the navigators." The Kiriko to the right of Gon said, gesturing to itself. Hinata turned around to face them, a small blush and smile on her face.

"I'm the daughter." The woman from before said, making her appearance known from behind the one who spoke just before.

"I'm the son." The man said, making a 'V' sign with his hands.

"Hello." Gon greeted as he raised his hand to say hello. Hinata only bowed in greeting.

"My daughter and my son were disguised as the married couple in that house under the lone cedar tree." The right Kiriko told everyone.

"And as Kurapika-dono pointed out, this tattoo is my proof that I am sworn to God, his wife." The daughter said, pointing to her right hand. "Unless you are versed in ancient history, it's impossible to know this. It takes not only broad knowledge, but keen eyes to spot it. We are very much impressed at your keen perception in discovering that we are not a real married couple." As she finished, her and her brother bowed, while the husband and wife nodded.

"And Leorio-dono, although you didn't realize that deceptive wound..." The son paused for a second.

"Oh well..." Leorio said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You treated my wound very efficiently. And most of all, you encouraged me while I acted as though I was worried about my wife. I am moved by your kind heart. Moreover," The son lifted up his right sleeve to show a red dot in his arm. "your insight in discovering my true identity from a faint needle mark. It is worthy of praise." He finished.

"You two are that person, once in a decade...who can distinguish us. Such perception and physical ability...Gon-dono, Hinata-dono." The two married Kiriko praised in unison. Hinata blushed at the compliment while Gon rubbed the back of his head. "If I knew it, I would have hit you lighter. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"A-and I'm also sorry, I shouldn't have hit you that hard even though I knew you were the navigator. I-I w-was just worried you were going to n-not hesitate in your attack. If I k-knew, I wouldn't have h-hit you as hard as I did." Hinata also apologized, bowing.

The two only smiled, shrugging it off. "All three of you have passed the test." The right Kiriko said happily. Everyone rejoiced at this. Hinata and Gon high-fived each other, Kurapika and Leorio fist-bumping.

The four Kiriko's began flapping their wings as one of them spoke. "Well, we shall lead you to the Hunter Exam Hall." The husband Kiriko announced. Soon he was up in the air, telling them to hang on to the Kiriko's legs. Hinata went over to the daughter Kiriko and grabbed on, Gon was with the husband Kiriko, Leorio with the wife Kiriko, and Kurapika with the son Kiriko.

Together, the eight went off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And remember, a review is always welcomed! Oh and by the way, can you tell what Kurama was feeling? I kinda left off one emotion in there. Can you guess what it was?**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun beamed down on the people, spreading its light and warmth. The sky was a light blue with a couple of clouds in the sky, the birds the only other thing filling the air other then clouds. Footsteps were heard all around as the people walked along towards their destination. Tall buildings towered over everything below, some giving small shade.

The group of four followed behind the navigator as he led them to the Hunter Exam Hall. They were as excited as could be, waiting to enter the place. Hinata wondered what the real Exam would be like. Was it going to be hard? or easy? What kind of tests will there be? How many participants? What kind of people? More and more questions kept flooding Hinata's mind as the seconds passed by. She was really anxious.

"I found it. That building is the Exam Hall." The navigator spoke as he pointed over to a building, bringing Hinata back. She looked over to where the three boys were looking at, and saw that it was a big grey castle-like building.

"Wow! It's so big." Gon exclaimed, staring up at it in awe.

"Just as I expected for the real Exam Hall. Even the entrance looks awesome!" Leorio let out.

"It's great!" Gon yelled enthusiastically. He stared at the building, looking in awe.

Was this really the Exam Hall? She still couldn't believe that she had made it all the way to the Exam Hall. It was pretty incredible just standing where she was, feeling what she did. She was anxious, she knew that. She just couldn't wait to get in and begin the Exam, to pass it. When she first wanted to do the Hunter Exam, she never knew she would feel like that. Compared to how excited she was now, before was nothing.

The place was enormous, but not exactly as big as the Hyuga Compound. Though the Hyuga Compound wasn't as high as this building, it was much bigger in length and width than this place. It was almost like a maze in it.

"In this place, from throughout the world..." Leorio began. "tough Hunter applicants gather." Kurapika finished.

_I wonder what kind of place it is, and what kind of people I'll meet._ Hinata thought excitedly.

"Hey, that's not it." The navigator told everyone, crushing the exciting atmosphere. Everyone looked at him as he pointed to the building beside the one they were staring at. "The entrance is next door!"

"EH!?" Everyone let out in shock and disbelief.

* * *

"Welcome!" A man told them.

"Good afternoon!" A woman cleaning the counter greeted.

"Hey, hey... You've got to be kidding me, Navigator-san. Don't tell me this place is..." Leorio said, looking around the room in disbelief. Hinata walked in, the smell of food filling her nostrils. She looked around the room. It was small, that was for sure. She wondered how people could fit into such a small place. Unless there was some kind of hidden door that led to a big room.

"Hey mister! A steak lunch!" The navigator ordered. The man smirked as he spoke. "How do you want it?"

"Over low heat... grilled slowly..." The navigator replied, his right index finger close to his mouth.

"Gotcha! Go on to the back room." The chief told him.

"Please...this way." The woman from earlier gestured towards a door in the back. The group of four followed after the navigator and waitress as they made their way over to the room. The waitress opened the door, showing everyone the larger empty room.

Hinata and the three guys walked into the middle of the room as the navigator began to speak. "This is the Hunter Exam. It always takes the applicants by surprise. They say there are several million applicants. And one in ten thousand..." The navigator paused, earning confusing looks from the four. He began again. "That's the probability of reaching the main Exam Hall." He explained. "You've done very well for rookies. I will be happy to guide you again next year. Catch." He said, pulling out four round cards and throwing it to the four.

The cards went straight into Hinata's, Kurapika's, and Leorio's hand, while Gon's landed on his forehead.

"Well, good luck, rookies." The navigator bid fare-well. He was about to go when two voices halted him. "Kiriko-san." Hinata and Gon called out. The navigator turned around only to see Hinata's and Gon's hands outstretched for him to shake. "Arigatou." The two thanked, smiling.

The navigator stared at the two for a second, before smiling and shaking both their hands. "Yeah, you're welcome." He said, then turned around and walked over to the door way. "If we have a chance, we'll meet again. So long." He told them before closing the door behind him.

As the four stared at the door, the ground began to lower. Hinata looked to the side, watching as the tan walls began to rise higher and higher.

"This whole room is..." Leorio began.

"I see." Kurapika interrupted.

"Sugoi!" Gon exclaimed.

The four stood waiting for the ground to stop moving. Hinata kept looking to the side, slightly in awe as it moved.

"But the way he said was rude, wasn't it? As though we had no chance of making it this year..." Leorio muttered.

"One person in three years." Kurapika said, gaining everyone's attention. "That's the probability of a rookie passing. I hear many rookies drop out midway because the Hunter Exam is so harsh. And they take such a physical beating, they can never take it again."

"But why do they take such risks to become Hunters?" Gon asked.

"Y-Yeah. I don't quite g-get that either..." Hinata said. As she said that, Kurapika and Leorio faced her and Gon, an 'are-you-serious?' look in their faces.

"Did you two really take the Exam without any knowledge?" Leorio questioned. Both Gon and Hinata took a step back, a bead of sweat running down their cheeks. Sure Hinata did some research, but it was for where the Hunter Exam was held and how hard it was. Since the only thing she cared about at that time was proving her clan wrong, she didn't really see what it really meant to be a Hunter.

"Look. A Hunter is-" Kurapika began.

"In this world-" Leorio interrupted.

"the most well-paid occupation!/the most noble occupation!" The two yelled in unison. Hinata almost sweat-dropped at this, they were probably gonna fight again.

"Not again, you goody-goody!" Leorio argued.

"You greedy bastard!" Kurapika yelled. Then started the staring and growling constant, though didn't go on for long, luckily. The two looked at Gon and Hinata almost at the exact same time.

Leorio was the first to speak. "Gon, Hinata! Listen carefully!" He all but yelled, spit coming out of his mouth. "Only official Hunters are issued Hunter Licenses. If you have one, you're permitted to go anywhere. And you can use public facilities free of charge." Hinata felt like laughing as she saw Kurapika's face change when Leorio said that. He had the WTF face on, which made him look funny.

"If you become a Treasure Hunter of lost antiquities or a Contract Hunter for a rich patron, you can make a fortune! You can have a great life!" Leorio said, glaring at Kurapika on the last sentence. Kurapika returned the glare for a second before turning back to Hinata and Gon.

"That's wrong! Gon, Hinata! A Hunter's job is to keep the order between people and nature! Like a Heritage Hunter and a Rare Animal Hunter, it's part of a Hunter's job to protect a priceless cultural heritage or an endangered species or to capture notorious criminals!" Kurapika looked at Leorio after he said that. "You must have a sound mind, a sound body, and a strong discipline!" Kurapika said before the two began to glare at each other again.

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata and Gon said, taking another step back. The two broke off their glaring contest and looked at the two youngest in the room. "What do you say, Gon, Hinata?" Leorio yelled.

"What kind of Hunter do you two aspire to be?" Kurapika questioned.

Hinata laughed nervously, she didn't know what to do. "I-I don't know..." Hinata mumbled.

"Well, it's hard to choose..." Gon complained. That's when a vibration throughout the room told them that they had just stopped. Hinata looked to the side, surprised and confused. Though also happy because it interrupted their conversation.

A door opened up in front of them, revealing a dark room. The four put on their badges and walked into the room, looking at all the people there. At least half of the people held a mean face as they stared at the group.

Hinata felt like blushing at the sudden attention, but forced it back. She didn't want to look weak in front of all the people.

"There are so many people!" Gon said, looking around.

"That's because with you, there are 405 of us." A man's voice rang out. The group turned to look at who spoke. "Yo! I'm Tonpa!" He introduced himself, jumping down right after. "I'm Number 16 this year!"

"This year?" Kurapika mumbled. The man walked up to the group, outstretched his arm to shake with Gon's. "Nice to meet you!" Gon took the hand happily, introducing himself. "I'm Gon! And these three are..." The man walked over to Kurapika and did the same, which Kurapika shook his hand. "Kurapika." Gon said.

"Nice to meet you." The man told him. Then he went over to Leorio to shake his hand as Gon said. "Leorio." Leorio just waved his arm side to side to say "no thanks." The man laughed nervously before going to Hinata. As he was about to extend his hand, Hinata bowed. "I-It's nice to meet y-you, Tonpa-san." She said, bringing her head up.

The man smiled nervously before turning to look everyone in the group. "You're rookies, aren't you?" He asked.

"Can you tell?" Gon asked. The man brought his hands to his hips, a sort of prideful look in his eyes. "Sort of... You know, I've taken the Hunter Exam 35 times."

"35 times!?" Gon questioned, a smile of surprise on his face.

"Yeah, it only means I'm an expert at taking the Exam... I can teach you anything if you have questions." Tonpa informed them.

Hinata stared at Tonpa blankly. _35 times? Is it really that hard or is it that he's not that strong?_ Hinata wondered. _**I think it's because he's weak. I mean, look at him. He reeks of weakness and deception!**_ Kurama said, glaring at the man. _**I don't think you should trust him, Hinata. Remember last time with fugly? He's probably the same, though a better actor than fugly.**_

Hinata inwardly laughed nervously, somehow she expected him to say that. But she knew that he was just worried about her. Especially with what she had learned from before. The big bad scary fearsome Nine-Tailed Fox, jealous of humans spending time with her and less time with him. It was actually really cute and showed he cared about her that much. When he had told her why he was upset she felt like just squeezing him to death! He looked so adorable at that time, and she was so happy with what he said. Someone had actually grown jealous of people spending time with her. Really, it was something new.

Though she did feel bad for it, also. Kurama had gotten sad because of her, and she hadn't done anything to help him right away. If she had only figured it out earlier, she might have been able to reassure him. He was her No. 1 after all. And would always be.

"So, you are the famous Tonpa-san." An unfamiliar voice said. Hinata looked over to where it came from, to see a boy not much taller than her. In his hand was a laptop and he looked like he was from a rich family.

"Who are you? Let me see..." Tonpa began to think as he looked the boy over.

"I don't think you know me. I'm a rookie. I'm Number 187. Nicolas!" The boy, "Nicolas", told him.

Gon took a step forward, giving the man a thumbs up. "Hello. I'm Gon." The man seemed to ignore him as he began typing something on his laptop. After a second, it seemed he had found it for he began to speak. "Ah, here it is, Tonpa-san. Taking the Hunter Exam 35 times, is the second highest on record. And you've made it to the main Exam 30 times. Absolutely the most ever! It is quite an achievement."

"It only means that I made it but never passed. You know, I flunk all the time." Tonpa said.

"'Flunk all the time,' huh? I think that description suits you very well." Nicolas said, then put the screen of his laptop down before going. "Excuse me." He said as he left.

Hinata almost glared at the boy, she didn't like him one bit. _**Little stuck-up piece of shit.**_ Kurama growled.

"What an annoying brat he is!" Leorio muttered. Tonpa laughed nervously, gaining the group's attention. "Well, he got me there! What he said is right..." Tonpa said, walking away from the group. Though he stopped after a few steps and looked back at the group. "It seems like this time, there are many unique characters! Take a look." He pointed behind himself.

The group looked at where he pointed, seeing all the different people. As Hinata looked, she noticed a boy around her's and Gon's age. The boy looked at them, his face blank.

Hinata looked at Gon to see that he was also staring at the boy. She gave a small smile before turning back to the boy. As she did, she heard a scream. Turning towards the direction it came from, she spotted two men. One was stuck in the wall, about half of his body in it. The other wore a blue and pink outfit, his blue hair slicked back and holding a card. The man stuck in the wall yelled for help, the other started telling him something.

"Damn, that dangerous guy is here again. Number 44, Hisoka the Magician. Last year, everyone thought he was sure to pass the Exam. But he was expelled after nearly killing a proctor he didn't like. Not only that, I heard there were more than 20 applicants who were disabled by him... I must warn you to stay away from Hisoka." Tonpa told them.

"Can such a person be allowed to take the Exam again?" Leorio questioned.

"Yeah. For the Hunter Exam, proctors are changed every year. The proctors decide the contents of the Exam. If that proctor says pass, even a devil can pass the Exam. That is the reality of the Hunter Exam!" Tonpa answered. As he did, Hisoka turned around to look as some kind of bell rang out.

Hinata looked up to where the sound came from, seeing a man holding some kind of thing. The man stopped the bell before talking. "The call for applicants is now closed." The man said as his body came slowly down from above. The applicants that were where he was being lowered at moved as his feet touched the ground. "I announce the start of the Hunter Exam." The man said.

There was a long pause as everyone stared the the man, waiting for him to continue.

Hinata stared at the man with determination shown in her eyes. The Hunter Exam was going to start now, and she was getting excited and nervous. Hinata made a fist with her hands, trying to calm herself down.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata's nervousness slowly began to fade as more confidence entered her. She would do this! She would pass!

"Please come this way!" The man said, walking straight towards the tunnel. "Let me remind you. The Hunter Exam is extremely difficult. And if you are unlucky or incapable, you may get injured or even die. Only those of you who don't mind that risk should follow."

Of course, everyone followed behind him. Well, except for the man stuck in the wall.

Hinata followed behind, along with the three others with her group, and Tonpa. There was almost nothing that could stop her now. She had gotten this far, the least she could do is finish it. She had to finish it!

"I shouldn't be surprised, but no one has left. I was hoping some would." Leorio complained. Just as he did, it seemed like the speed was picking up. _A marathon, huh?_ Hinata thought. She and Kurama had thought something like this might happen, so she was already prepared.

"Did you realize it too?" Tonpa asked.

"The pace is accelerating." Kurapika noticed. Soon, everyone began jogging. Well, most were jogging.

"So this is what they came up with this year." Both Leorio and Gon turned to look behind at Tonpa, a bit confused. Hinata didn't turn her head, but her eyes did. "It seems the Hunter Exam is just beginning!" Tonpa continued.

"I'm sorry to introduce myself now. I am Satotz, the proctor of Phase One. I'm leading you to the test site for Phase Two!" It seemed like this surprised some of the applicants as they let out a "Eh?." "Some of you may have realized... to keep up with me until we reach the Phase Two site... That is the task for Phase One." As he said that, everyone increased their speed to keep up with him.

**30 Minutes Later**

"How long have we been running?" Gon asked.

"Well, I would say about 30 minutes at the most." Tonpa replied. Hinata looked around to see that there were lots of people sweating now. Then she looked at herself, she wasn't sweating yet, nor was she even tired yet. This was no problem, especially since there were missions in the Leaf that they would assign where people had to run the whole day to be able to make it. She had been on a couple of missions like that, so she was more used to it.

But she wasn't sure for how long she could run with her weights, since she hadn't tested yet. When she was on missions, she made sure to take off her weights so she could use her full strength, and also so no one found out about them. She had tried training in her stamina by running with them, but she'd only been able to run for about half a day before having to stop and go back to the Compound and make some food. Though she didn't have to, the butlers and maids did that job. But she didn't feel right having them do all the chores. Besides, cooking was fun. Cleaning wasn't that bad, either. At least not to her.

"What a strange test." Hinata heard Gon mutter.

"Nope, this is the ideal test to try one's endurance. Not only that-" Kurapika began.

"Yeah. You noticed too?" Tonpa asked. Hinata looked at Tonpa, waiting for him to continue.

"Noticed what?" Gon asked.

"We don't know how far or how long we must run. But we must keep running as hard as we can. The psychological pressure is quite big. Besides sustaining physical strength, one's mental strength is being tested here." Tonpa explained.

"Suits me fine. I'll keep up with him all the way." Leorio said confidently.

"Say, Tonpa-san!" Gon yelled, gaining Tonpa's attention. "Since you've participated 35 times, you must know many people around here."

"Sort of!" Tonpa replied.

"Please tell me! I bet they're all amazing people!" Gon asked.

"Sure, I'll tell you." Tonpa said, before looking over to his right. "Let's start with Number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. Most of all, he is very vindictive." Hinata looked over towards the man. He wore some kind of blue scarf or hat around his head, and wore white with blue shoes and some other places with blue.

Then Tonpa looked somewhere else, which she followed his gaze. "Next is Number 76. Cherry, the martial artist. No one can surpass him in the martial arts!" _**Wanna bet.**_ Kurama's voice rang out in her head. _**You can take him on. He doesn't seem like he's that strong. I can barely sense any chakra in him.**_

_I don't know about that, Kurama-kun._ Hinata responded, smiling inwardly at what Kurama said. He really had confidence in her, unlike anyone else. He also made her feel special and strong, which she liked. It was one of the things that made her like Kurama so much. He was always, well... not always, but most times, kind to her. Other times he would tease her and such.

"Number 225. The wrestler Todo. He is really strong and smart too. Numbers 197 to 199. The Amori brothers. By combining their efforts, they always get high scores..." Tonpa looked around until he spotted his target. "And... Ah, there he is. Number 384... Geretta, the huntsman. He can hunt any creature with a blow pipe and a club. He is very skilled." Just as Tonpa said that, the man turned their way with a grin.

"Well, those are the regulars I see." Tonpa informed them. Hinata looked back at Tonpa, he sure did give them lots of information.

"Really. They all sound so great." Gon said.

"So what? The question is whether one can pass or not." Leorio said. Just as he did, the boy Gon and her saw earlier came on a skateboard. Hinata stared at him. _That's a smart idea..._ Hinata thought.

Now that he was close to them, Hinata could actually see what he looks like. He had pale skin and spikey silver hair, his eyes were a deep blue. He wore a lavender shirt with a raspberry-colored turtleneck shirt under it, and blue shorts that reached just above his knees.

The way he looked kinda reminded her of her cousin, Neji. It wasn't that they looked like each other, it was the look in their eyes that were pretty similar It held the 'I'm-better-than-you' look. Though this boy's eyes didn't just hold that. There was mischievousness in them, and if she looked hard enough, she could see that there was also some loneliness in them, too.

"Wow! that's so cool!" Gon yelled.

"Hey gaki! You over there! That's unfair! Isn't it against the rules!?" Leorio questioned. The boy turned his head slightly to look at Leorio, but other than that didn't hold any interest

"Hey, who are you? How old are you?" Gon asked.

"What is against the rule?" The boy asked Leorio, ignoring Gon's question.

"This is an endurance test!" Leorio replied.

"That's not true. The proctor just said to follow." Gon corrected.

"Hey you! Which one is your friend?" Leorio questioned.

"Friend?" Hinata heard the boy mumbled. She stared at the boy, wondering why he said it like that. Did he not have a friend? Or was it that he didn't know Leorio and Gon were friends?

"Don't yell! You'll run out of stamina. Besides, it's annoying! Basically, we can bring anything we like to the Exam." Kurapika told him. Hinata watched as the boy observed the group. First was Leorio, then Kurapika, then he turned to Hinata. He looked at Hinata with disinterest, it was kinda like the look her clan gave her. It almost made her mad. Well, it did. But not that much. With how much people always judged her, she was getting quite used to it. But that didn't mean that it upset her.

His gaze quickly turned to look at Gon, studying him.

"You're a new face, aren't you? I suppose you have many questions. If you'd like, you can-" Tonpa halted in his sentence, his face turning in fear as the boy almost glared at Tonpa.

The boy looked back forward before letting his skateboard slow down to the group's pace. He looked over at Gon, his eyes almost blank.

"Nani?" Gon asked, smiling at the boy.

"You asked my name, didn't you?" the boy asked.

"Un. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm Gon. I'm 12 years old." Gon introduced himself. "12 years old..." The boy mumbled, before going off his skateboard and running with the group.

"Aren't you using it anymore?" Gon asked, though it seemed like the boy ignored him as he looked at Leorio. "Oi, old man. How old are you?" He asked. Being called an old man seemed to offend Leorio as he turned to look angrily at the boy. "Huh!? I may not look like it, but I'm in my teens just like you!" He yelled, getting surprised looks from the group as most let out a "No way!"

Hinata slightly moved away from Leorio as she heard that. She seriously thought that he was at least in his thirties. Now she felt bad because she had judged his looks, thinking he was old. Like the saying goes "Don't judge a book by its cover," she did the exact opposite.

"Huh? You too, Gon? How rude! We are not friends anymore!" Leorio yelled.

* * *

It had been quite some time since they had started running and Hinata wondered how much longer they would have to run. It wasn't that she was tired or anything, it was more like she was bored. All they were doing was running so it was getting quite boring.

"I wonder how much longer until we reach the end..." Hinata mumbled, staring up ahead. Kurapika turned to look at her, a bit of tiredness in his eyes. "Are you getting tired?" He asked.

Hinata looked at him before shaking her head. "No, i-it's not that..."

"What is it then?" He asked. Hinata looked up ahead as he said that. Would it sound weird if she said she was bored? She turned back to look at him after a second, a nervous smile on her face. "I-I'm just bored, is all. Just r-running isn't really fun. I-I kinda wish something more w-was happening." Hinata replied.

Kurapika gave her a small smile before turning to look ahead, though his eyes still on her. "I guess you're right. But aren't you getting tired, yet?" He questioned. Hinata also smiled. "No, n-not really. There were things that I did t-that required me to run a full day. S-So this isn't much." She answered.

Kurapika turned his head to her, his eyes showing surprise and disbelief. "A day?" Kurapika replied. Hinata nodded. "Yeah, but I-I think I can go a little more than a day b-before getting tired." Hinata said.

"What kind of training have you been doing? And what was it that you needed to do?" Kurapika asked. Hinata looked at him, looked at the ground, then looked back at him. Her eyes held a hint of sadness.

"Well... I k-kinda h-have too, you see. My f-family is very strong, so I also have to be strong... And I also h-had to do those. T-They were missions, you c-could say." Hinata replied, smiling sadly at him.

Kurapika felt guilty as he looked into her eyes. He wondered if she had a bad childhood also, but didn't want to ask for he didn't want to make her feel worse. She was his friend, after all.

"Sorry..." He apologized silently, looking up ahead. Hinata stared at him in confusion, not understanding why he apologized. "What a-are you sorry for? Y-You d-didn't do anything wrong." Hinata said.

"It seemed like my earlier questions saddened you somehow. So, I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories." Kurapika explained. Hinata stared blankly at him. After a second, her cheeks began to heat up as a light pink tinted them. She looked down at the floor, not wanting Kurapika to see her blush. "I-I... thank y-you... And...y-you d-don't have to a-apologize, y-you didn't do anything wrong." Hinata told him, a smile placed on her lips at his kindness.

"Hey! You two! What are you talking about back there?" Leorio asked, looking back at the two.

Kurapika held an annoyed look on his face as he sweat-dropped "Leave it to Leorio to ruin a good moment..." He muttered. Hinata giggled, hearing what he said. The two of them could be so funny at times, and weird.

"Hey, I heard that!" Leorio yelled. Hinata and Kurapika looked at each other before laughing nervously.

"We should probably catch up to the others before they get the wrong idea." Kurapika suggested, giving her a smile. Hinata nodded, smiling back at him. The two increased their speed slightly, quickly catching up to the group.

**3 Hours Later**

About three hours had passed since last time, though it seemed like no one had given up yet. As Hinata ran, a sweet smell filled her nostrils. It was familiar, though she couldn't remember from where. The only thing she got when she thought of it was that she had to be careful with the smell. That's about all. She couldn't exactly remember anything else.

Though that wasn't really a problem, since she wasn't thinking of going that way.

"We've come to a fork again. It's been about three hours... I wonder how long we have to keep on running." Kurapika somewhat complained.

"Again. That sweet smell... It's coming from the right tunnel." Gon noticed.

Hinata looked behind as she noticed that Leorio wasn't beside the group anymore. As she looked, she saw that Leorio was pouring sweat as he tried to run. Hinata slowed down her pace, her eyes help worry as she worry as she looked at him. "Leorio-san, a-are you alright?"

Leorio panted before starting to talk. "I can't believe this! How long have we been running? Why hasn't anyone dropped out yet? I underestimated the Hunter Exam. No, I underestimated all the applicants here. Even if they're applicants they're all incredible specialists. I've taken it too lightly." Leorio muttered, his pace slowing down considerably.

Hinata also slowed down, trying to match his pace. She ended up haven to walk slightly fast, since he was at about that speed to her. She looked at him worriedly, hoping he was alright. He looked like he was dead tired and in pain from the running, pushing himself to run. She wished she could do something for him. He was her friend, after all. She couldn't leave him behind. Gon and Kurapika probably felt the same.

"Indeed, it's an occupation only for the chosen. It's a fantasy beyond a dream for an ordinary guy like me..." Leorio continued. As he finished, his legs gave out and he went falling to the floor.

Hinata stopped as she saw him stop, and went to kneel down beside him. "L-Leorio-san! Y-You should take a break." Hinata told him, hoping he wouldn't push it.

"Leorio! Hey!" Gon yelled. He was about to rushing to Leorio when someone stopped him. Hinata looked behind as the boy from earlier spoke. "Are you guys dumb?" He asked, confusing Gon and her.

"He's done." The boy said. Hinata almost glared at the boy for what he said. Leorio wasn't done yet. With just a little bit of rest, he would be up and at it again.

"That's not true!" She heard Gon deny. "Besides, I can't leave him... He's a friend."

Hinata watched as the boy's eyes slightly widened at the word "friend." Her eyes slightly widened too, as a sudden realization hit her. _He doesn't have any friends, does he..._ She thought sadly.

"Damn it! I will be a Hunter, no matter what, damn it!" Leorio yelled as he got up and began to run.

"Hey! Don't overdue it! Rest a bit!" Tonpa told him.

"Shut up!" Leorio yelled, stopping for a second to catch his breath before trying to run again. "If you're gonna waste time here, I'll leave you!" Leorio fell to his knees panting after taking a few steps. Hinata got up from where she was and walked over to him, kneeling beside him. "Leorio-san..." Hinata mumbled worriedly.

"Damn it! My legs won't move!" Leorio complained.

"It's not only for the money, is it?" Kurapika questioned as the group crowded around Leorio.

"Shut up! Money! It's for money! There's no other reason!" Leorio argued.

"It's not the time to argue about that. Tonpa-san, what should we do?!" Gon asked, worriedly. Hinata looked at the ground. She wondered what she could do. She remembered taking some soldier pills with her and some herbs just in case something happened, but the herbs wouldn't be able to help him, and she wasn't sure if Leorio could handle the soldier pills.

"Oh yeah... that smell!" Tonpa exclaimed, confusing everyone. He looked over to Gon, his right index and thumb fingers extended. "At the fork... The sweet smell coming from the right tunnel! Oi! You may be able to recover your stamina!"

"What did you say?" Leorio questioned, turning his head to look at Tonpa. What Tonpa said had started to worry her. She had a bad feeling about that smell, and she didn't want to risk it even if Leorio wasn't in good shape. She got a feeling that it would do more harm than help.

"I knew I'd smelled it somewhere before. That must be the sap of the healing cedar tree..." Hinata's eyes narrowed at him as he said that. Tonpa walked over to Leorio and picked him up over his shoulder.

"The healing cedar tree?" Gon asked.

"Yeah... the sap is used by Hunters who become exhausted in the woods. If you sniff that smell for a while, you can temporarily recover your stamina." Tonpa explained before taking a step forward.

"Chotto matte! What if it's a trap?" Kurapika questioned.

"Certainly that's possible. But, you can't just leave him here, right? It's a gamble we have to take." Tonpa responded. Kurapika looked at him worriedly, muttering a "But..." before Tonpa smiled at them. "Flunking all the time... Do you know why I've flunked 35 times? It's because I'm such a silly, kind-hearted person." Tonpa told them while looking at Leorio. Kurapika's and Gon's eyes widened at this. "Tonpa-san..." Gon mumbled.

Hinata continued to look at him. She did not approve of that decision at all, but chose to remain silent anyway.

"Don't worry. When Leorio regains his strength, we'll catch up." Tonpa tried to assure. "I'm sorry, Tonpa..." Leorio apologized weakly. "Gon, Kurapika, Hinata. Don't mind about me. Go ahead!"

"Leorio... but." Gon tried to protest.

"Didn't you hear? I said go ahead!" Leorio yelled, making Gon more sad.

"Don't worry. I'll be with him. I haven't participated 35 times for nothing. I won't be such a fool as to fall into an easy trap. Now. Go Quickly!" Tonpa told them. Gon launched his rod for Leorio's bag, reeling it in and into his hands once the hook came onto the handle. He walked over to Tonpa and handed him Leorio's bag. "I understand. Please take care of Leorio." Tonpa nodded to his request before carrying the tired Leorio towards the smell.

Hinata stared after them for a second, her eyes narrow. She turned to the group, a small smile on her face. "I-I'm gonna go with them to make s-sure that they're okay. You guys g-go on ahead and w-we'll catch up. 'Kay?" She didn't give them time to answer as she performed a hand sign and her body vanished in thin air, leaving three amazed, two of which were also worried.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'd like to thank everyone for reading, etc. this and for waiting! I'm sorry that I took a while, but it will probably go at about this pace, since I also have to update my other two stories while also finishing up my homework and such, so sorry if that makes you mad or anything! I'll try to update at least once a month, maybe more. But if I take longer then that, then I'm really sorry!**

**Oh, and this chapter might be a bit gorey so if you don't like that stuff, then don't read it, it's like about at the middle of the chapter, just a warning. Though I really doubt it, since I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff, so it probably wouldn't end up that gross or anything, but it's just a warning!**

**And I'm sorry if your confused or anything, that will be cleared up soon. And sorry that I didn't put Hinata's and everyone else's ages! I wasn't quite sure what age I wanted Hinata to be, but I think that I've made up my mind. Though if I decide to change it, then I'm sorry.**

**Hinata's age in this is will be 13, just a year or so older than Killua and Gon. As for the rest of the group, they're the same as in the anime; Gon and Killua are 12, Kurapika is 17, and I think that at that time Leorio is like 18, though I'm not quite sure... Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata silently walked behind Tonpa and Leorio, trying to make sure they didn't catch her. She was currently on the ceiling observing them. Though she might not be showing it on her face, she was really upset with Tonpa. When he talked about taking Leorio towards that smell, Hinata began to grow even more suspicious. When he had said "healing cedar tree," it was then that she realized what his motive was. She had read almost all books about plants and she had never heard of the healing cedar tree. But there was something about a different kind of tree.

Though her memory was hazy, she could still remember a little of how her mother had warned her about this smell. She still wasn't sure exactly what it does, but she knew that it would be dangerous going there. That's why she had told the others that she was going to go after the two. She didn't want to put anyone in danger, and they might doubt her if she told them what she thought, which she didn't really want. Besides, wouldn't it be better to expose him to them instead of her telling them and then having the possibility that they would leave her?

The two were now stepping into the intersection between the two tunnels. As they did, Hinata saw that Tonpa stopped. Looking over beyond Tonpa, she saw the boy from earlier, Nicolas if she remembered correctly, sitting on the floor crying.

After saying something to Nicolas, Tonpa proceeded to pick him up and carry him along with Leorio towards the right tunnel. Hinata began walking from her place on the ceiling after the three, not dropping her guard down one bit.

As she entered inside the right tunnel, she only took a couple of steps forward before stopping. The smell was starting to affect her senses. If she were to proceed any further, she was afraid that something was going to happen. But that only made her worry even more. Her senses were screaming for her to turn around and walk away, anywhere but there. She wondered what exactly this place was really.

_I'll stay here for five minutes. If no one comes out, I'll go check it out._ Hinata decided. That's when she caught a familiar scent. Looking out, she spotted Tonpa running away from there. He was all by himself. And just as she spotted him, she heard a scream behind him. She watched as Tonpa stopped running looking behind him, an evil smirk on his face as he listened to the scream with satisfaction.

_Darn it!_ Hinata growled, landing on the ground just as Tonpa was turning to look forward.

When he caught sight of Hinata, he began to sweat. His joyful aura vanishing with a new aura, one of fear. He stared at Hinata's light red eyes, more and more fear building up inside him as the milliseconds passed by. "Oh...H-Hinata...I-I..." He gulped as Hinata began to walk over to him, her eyes cold.

"Where's Leorio-san?" Hinata asked, rage evident in her voice as she said that. Tonpa shook as a feeling of getting stabbed by needles overcame him. He fell to the ground and landed on his butt, trying to come up with something. It was becoming harder to breath as the time went by, like someone was cutting off his air supply. He was sweating hard now, fear and something that he was unable tonidentify attacked him in malicious waves. "Y-You g-g-g-gotta b-b-b-believe m-m-me...! I-I-It w-w-was a t-t-trap-"

"Save it!" Hinata yelled, her voice dark and cold. By this time her eyes were more red and black pupils were seen in her eyes. "I don't have time to waste with you! But here's a warning, don't ever try to pull something like this on my group. At least, not when I'm around. And if you do, make sure that it doesn't reach my ears. Or, well... you don't want to know what." She warned him.

Tonpa nodded his head vigorously as Hinata ran into the tunnel, though not without giving him one last glare.

* * *

"Leorio-san! Leorio-san!" Hinata called out as she ran down the tunnel. Her eyes had gone almost fully back to normal, though they still held a tint of red in them. She had calmed herself down so that she wouldn't seem so angry when she met up with Leorio. She also didn't want him to remember how her eyes turn red, she wanted that to be a secret from as many people as possible.

"Leorio-san!" Hinata called out before stopping when she saw a figure. She was about to give out a sigh of relief but remembered that there was also another in the tunnel, and that other was what her nose was smelling. Hinata jumped over to the figure to see that it was the boy from earlier, Nicolas. He had lots of sweat and tears on him, even snot. He was clutching his head as he kept muttering "I'm not" and "Don't call me that."

Hinata knelt down beside him, outstretching her hand just a couple of inches above his forehead. As she did, she saw that something was effecting his brain. It was like that feeling she was having right now. Gritting her teeth, Hinata made a handsign before putting her hand on his sweaty forehead as a pale green light emitted from it, trying to see if she could do anything to help him.

After a minute had gone by, he had calmed down considerably, even falling asleep. With a sigh of relief, Hinata stood up and began walking further into the tunnel. She had to find Leorio before something bad happened.

"Leorio-san!" She yelled. There was still no response. Hinata cursed at this, she needed to find him. She was about to increase her speed when a voice stopped her. "Hinata-chan!" Hinata's eyes widened as she stopped running, slowly turning to look behind her. As she did, a bright light shown before the dark tunnel turned into the Hyuga Compound.

"Hinata-chan, I know that it is quite sudden, but I'm gonna be going far away for a while." Hinata's mother, Hanako said, smiling down at the six year old Hinata sitting beside her on the porch.

"Eh? When? Where? Why?" Hinata questioned her mother, an expression of sadness and curiosity on her face.

Hanako turned to the sky with the smile still on her face, a longing and sadness look on her face. "I have to go, it's a mission you could say. And as for where, it's outside of Konoha. I'm gonna be leaving at sundown, I've already got my stuff packed and ready to go. The reason why I'm doing it is because I want to see _him._" She explained while gazing up at the light blue sky.

"Him?" Hinata asked, her head tilted to the side.

"That's right, _him._ Though I guess that just saying him doesn't tell you who _he_ is..." Hanako replied, looking back at Hinata with a nervous smile. "But don't worry, some day you will be able to meet him, and know the whole truth..." She mumbled the last part, her gaze turned to the ground as sadness and guilt enveloped her, though it faded as soon as it came.

"Anyway!" Hanako clapped, putting on a cheerful face. "Why don't we finish up the last bit of tea and go have some Ichiraku, since it is close to lunch time? But make sure to not tell you father, you know how much he hates fast food!" Hanako said, laughing. Hinata laughed along with her mother before the two calmed down and took their cups with the little bit of tea in it, gulping it down as fast as they could.

Hanako stood up and placed her hands on her hips, a gigantic grin on her face. Hinata followed along right after, mimicking her mother's pose. "You ready, Hinata-chan?" Hanako asked her daughter, which Hinata nodded in response. "Alright, let's go!" Hanako cried out before the two marched out of the gates of the Hyuga Compound and into the busy streets of Konoha.

* * *

Hinata sat in the corner farthest from anything in the room and curled up in a ball. The lights were off, so it was pitch-black. No sounds could be heard, for many were either away or in their rooms mourning the loss of one of the most important Hyuga members. Though, it would be a lie to say that there were no sounds heard, since there was sounds of sniffing and crying in the room. The noise was coming from Hinata, who had locked herself up in her room since the first day she heard about the loss, though she had only come out for the funeral. After that, she made sure to quickly run back to her room and cry some more. It had been a week from then though, and Hinata had not eaten anything since. She refused to eat, the melancholy state that she was in didn't feel up to eating.

Hyuga Hanako, her mother, had died, though for how long, she wasn't sure. They had only found her dead body a week ago and carried it back as soon as they could. The funeral had been set up two days after their arrival with her mother's body. The state that the corpse was in made Hinata want to puke, which she did. She had left the room as soon as she could, not wanting to look at her mother's body anymore.

It was horrible, there were two fingers that were missing from her mother's right hand and her left hand was gone from the wrist below. She had two deep cuts at her back which made an 'X'. The cuts were from just below her shoulder to all the way down to the other side of her waist. Her legs were filled with cuts and scrapes and there was a hole in her left foot, like someone had struck her through with a sword. On her right thigh was a deep cut that ran along to the bottom of her calf. A cut ran along her forehead, the bone showing out from the wound. She had another deep cut on her stomach, running from one side to the other in a horizontal line. There were probably many broken bones in her body also. There was still blood on her mother's corpse, which seemed to almost cover her fully.

And then there were her eyes...

Instead of seeing the lilac eyes that belonged to her mother, there was nothing but empty sockets. One of the eyes was open, so Hinata had saw the inside of her eyes, which horrified her just as much as her mother's other injuries. Those warm lilac eyes that always showed love and care towards her, were gone. Though the inside of her mother's open eye was barely visible, she still saw it, and it sick even more.

Hinata was still shaking from what she had saw, and it made her want to forget it. Forget everything she saw. Forget the truth, that her mother was dead. She just wanted to see her mother, her loving and caring, sweet and beautiful, mother. She hated all of this, this wasn't suppose to happen. Her mother was suppose to be here with her, always. She didn't want anyone else, no one.

And just as those thoughts entered her mind, she began to fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Night had come and engulfed the village in a darkness, the only thing keeping the place bright was the lights. Three figures ran on top of the roofs, making sure that they were not seen or heard. They were after one thing, and one thing only. Soon, red would taint the hands of one of the sides, though they believed it would be theirs. They would carry out their mission, and kill a certain someone. Their target: the Demon Child.

As they neared their destination, the one who seemed to be in charge gave them a nod, before all three of them sped off. Jumping off one more roof, the three figures jumped onto the pavement before jumping over a gate and into a window, shattering it.

The noise seemed to alert most, but they were expecting that. They did not care what happened to them, just as long as their mission was complete. The Demon Child will die.

A girl in the corner stirred before awakening, rubbing her still red eyes and looking at the figures, before her sleepy face turned into terror. Quickly, the girl stood up and tried to look all tall and mighty, but it didn't seem to work, let alone faze them. The girl was scared, the three figures knew that, that is, if the shaking and wide eyes filled with fear was any indication.

The one in the middle, the leader by the looks of it, walked forward and only stopped once he was but only a few feet away, before bringing his right hand over to a pouch on his right leg and taking something out. A kunai. Though the girl seemed powerless and fragile, he knew that he had to be very cautious or risk dying. "Demon Child, prepare yourself, for this is your last day on earth." The leader said in a smooth voice.

The girl seemed to freeze in fear, before starting to shake even more once again after a couple of seconds. The man decided that this was a time as any and proceeded over to the shaking girl. He watched with cautious eyes as she tried to back away, only to realize that she couldn't, the wall did not permit her to. She gulped, before reaching out for something and throwing it at him. He dodged with ease, though barely had to move, the through was not quite accurate.

With a leap towards her, he brought his kunai out and ready to hack off her head.

* * *

A familiar feminine scream rang out through the tunnel as Gon, Kurapika, and the new companion, Killua, looked up ahead. Killua had just not too long ago caught to the two and helped the boy from the Kurta clan, by kicking him that is. It had worked, he had gotten him back to normal and they were about to go search for the last two members of their group, but were stopped when they heard a familiar voice. The three looked at each other, two of the three pair of eyes holding worry, the last pair of eyes wanting to know what they wanted to do and confirm if that was he thought it was.

"That was Hinata just now, wasn't it?" Gon asked, his tone laced with worry. The blond-haired boy beside him nodded rather hesitantly, wishing that it was not.

"We should hurry then, she is probably in trouble." Killua spoke up, grabbing some more of his bombs and activating them, before throwing them over to a wall.

* * *

The night's darkness engulfed the two figures that were in a forest, hiding them from others. One of the two figures was a man with many injuries all over his body, and trying hard to breath. The other, much smaller, was a girl that had lots of blood all over her, wrapping her up like a blanket. But it wasn't her blood. No, it was the man in front of her. Her shown blood red, the only thing in the darkness that could be seen. Her face showed no emotions, it was only blank. The fear that she showed before was long gone and forgotten, only a girl with eyes of a killer was in its place. She did not even seemed fazed by the fact that she was holding onto the man's right arm, which she had ripped out of his body.

The man was in critical shape, his right arm gone and being carried by a small child, the Demon Child. There was a pool of blood all around him, and lots on him. They came from several places, from the stump of what was left of his arm, to the others injuries on his body. He had many cuts, most deeper than others. There was a deep cut along his stomach, showing off some of his innards. Another cut was located on his left shoulder and down to his chest, the shoulder slightly leaning away from his body. His left leg contained a big slash going from the top of his thigh, all the way to his knee. He had many other injuries, but those were probably the worst. The girl though, she did not have any injuries except for a small cut on her cheek.

"Any last words?" The girl asked impassively, dropping the man's torn hand and readying the kunai in her other hand.

The man shook slightly, pain emitting from his whole body, trying to reject the movement. But it wasn't like he could help it, the child - no, monster, in front of him with eyes glowing red like a devil's. There was no way she could be human, not with the way she fought him. She was terrifying, like she was the devil himself waiting to torture his his next victim and send them to hell. This demon in front of him was not human, and it scared him to even look at her. She felt nothing while fighting him, nothing at all. She did not even flinch once when she striked, nor did she give much thought. Yes, she truly was a demon. "Y-Y-You're a... a de... demon!" The man choked out.

The girl's eyes narrowed slightly as she walked closer to the man, before bringing the arm that held the kunai up above her, ready to strike. Just as she was about to bring down the kunai on the poor man, a light erupted all around before the girl forced her eyes closed. When she opened them, the man was gone and she was in a different place than usual.

"Hinata!" Came a familiar voice.

* * *

"Hinata!" Gon yelled happily as he burst through a broken wall, Kurapika and the boy in blue from earlier with him. Kurapika and Gon ran to her right after their feet touched the ground. "Are you alright?" Gon asked as he began to inspect for any injuries.

"I'm... I'm alright." Hinata replied a little hesitantly. Right now felt like hitting herself, and it wasn't only for falling into a trap. No, it was also because of what she saw. What she had done. Though the blast from whatever they did helped her snap out of it, she knew exactly what happened to the man. It wasn't made up, it was a memory from her past. The day she first killed someone, and a memory she would rather not remember. Though she had killed many others after that, that one seemed to bother her quite a lot.

"Oi, if your alright, then we should get going. We still need to get to the old man and make it back to the proctor." Hinata heard a familiar voice. She looked over to the source to see the boy in blue earlier, an impatient look on his face. Her eyes widen, she had totally forgot that he had been here too.

"Ah... I ah..." But before Hinata could say anything, the boy in blue pulled out some kind of capsules from his pocket and held it in between his his fingers. She heard a small click come from them before he threw them at one of the walls ahead. Before she could fully turn around to look at them, she watched with wide eyes and mouth agape as the little things exploded and blew up the wall. "Ah..."

"Those are bombs." Kurapika answered her unspoken question.

"Let's go." The boy said, before he and Gon ran towards the broken wall. Kurapika looked at her, giving her a smile. "We should go, too." He told her. Hinata nodded and the two went after the two boys

* * *

Another boom rang out through the tunnel as the wall in front of Leorio exploded. As the smoke cleared, four figures emerged from the hole, one in particular hitting Leorio. Hinata, along with Killua and Kurapika, landed gracefully on their feet, Gon crashing into Leorio and then falling on his back. As soon as Hinata's feet touched the ground, she ran over to Leorio.

"L-Leorio-san! Are you alright?" Hinata asked, kneeling down beside him.

"O-Oww!" Leorio let out, sitting up from the ground and clenching his head. He looked around to see that his four friends were now there. "Hinata! Gon! Kurapika!" He said in surprise, then looked around again. "P-Pietro?"

"The smell of the sap in the wall made you hallucinate. You were tricked by Tonpa." Kurapika explained.

"A hallucination! I guess I was saved in the nick of time. But it didn't affect you guys?" Leorio asked.

"I almost got into trouble..." Kurapika replied. "M-Me too..." Hinata mumbled.

"I was fine." Gon answered.

"That trap wouldn't work on you, Gon! You don't seem to have any worries." Leorio said.

"Hey, old man. There's no time for chattering." Killua told him. Hinata looked up at Killua from her spot beside Leorio. She was still kinda wary about Killua since she didn't know him that much yet. She didn't want her group to get tricked again and get hurt just because she or her group was reckless. Though for some reason, something inside of her told her that she could trust the boy in front of her. He did after all help them, so she guessed she could put some trust into him.

"Old man!? Hey, you're..." Leorio stopped, not knowing what to call him.

"His name is Killua." Gon told him.

"Let's get going." Killua said, holding up his small bombs and activating them. With a click, they were thrown towards the wall behind Leorio. Hearing the click confused and kinda scared Leorio, for there was a possibility that they were a bomb. "Click? Could that be-" As Leorio said that, a blast emitted from where the bombs landed. "a bomb!?" He questioned.

* * *

As the proctor led those who were still following along, the ground began to shake. Satotz stopped, looking behind him in confusion. "An earthquake?" He questioned. The other applicants also stopped, wondering what it was.

Just then the wall broke and an orange light emitting from the hole. Some covered their faces as smoke was released into the air from the blast. As a second passed, a boy in blue with a skateboard came from within the broken wall, a boy in green following by. Three other figures emerged from their, a man in blue flying in and hitting the floor. The two other figures landed perfectly on the ground.

"What is going on?" Satotz questioned, looking at the group.

Gon laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen'nasai, we broke the wall." He stated sheepishly.

Satotz turned away from him, looking up straight ahead. "I never said that you couldn't destroy the wall. You came back alive after wandering into the Tunnel of Hallucination. I'm very impressed." Satotz told him.

The four boys stood up as Hinata glared at Tonpa, still mad at him for almost getting their group killed. She watched as Leorio marched over to Tonpa and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer towards him. "How dare you. I'll never forgive you!" Leorio spat.

"Stop it, Leorio." Gon told him.

Leorio looked back before shouting at him."Shut up! Gon, doesn't he piss you off?"

"There are always obstacles in the test." Kurapika told him.

"B-Besides, if he went to all that trouble to try to get us, it just shows how much of a coward and weakling he is." Hinata said, a hint of bitterness in her voice as she said that. Her eyes also held a tint of red in it as they glared at him.

The group gulped and some of the other participants backed away from the girl, feeling an ominous aura coming from Hinata. The group was shocked by Hinata's words, not used to her being that aggressive though they recovered quickly. Leorio looked back at Tonpa, pushing him back as he let go of his shirt. "You should feel lucky." He said before walking back towards the group.

Hinata sighed as she calmed herself down. "S-Sorry about that. It's just that I-I'm angry with him for putting Leorio-san and the rest of us in danger like that." She apologized, bowing slightly. The group, with the exception of Killua, smiled at her. "Don't worry, we understand. We're also mad at him, too. So don't be sorry." Kurapika told her, a smile on his face.

Hinata blushed slightly, returning his smile. "T-Thanks." She told him.

It wasn't long before the marathon continued. Gon and Killua were in the front as Hinata, Leorio, and Kurapika stayed in the back. Leorio was sprinting with his shirt off and his bag gone. It being carried by Gon. He was telling the two of what happened back in the other tunnel. Of him and his friend. Of how he couldn't save his friend because he didn't have the money, and it being the reason he wants to be a Hunter.

Hinata smiled up at him as she heard that. He was much nicer than she made him out to be.

"So that's how it is, you liar!" Kurapika said.

"I didn't lie. My object is money, after all. The past is the past. Money is money. I have a tendency to drop anything which won't bring me a profit." Leorio denied.

"I-I hope you make it." Hinata spoke up, her smile growing.

"You don't need to wish it for me. I am going to be a Hunter even if it kills me." Leorio said.

"No. I think she means a doctor, Leorio. And same as me." Kurapika corrected, smiling at him. Leorio stared at Kurapika in surprise for a second before lowering his head. "Don't say such things with such an innocent look. What if people think you swing the other way?" Leorio said, embarrassment hinted in his voice. "All right. Let's go!"

Hinata giggled, watching as he increased his speed. _I think I'm gonna enjoy spending time with these boys._ She thought. Ever since she joined this group, she began to have lots of fun. Spending time with the boys made her happy. It made her feel at home somehow. They were all nice to her, not like her village or clan. And they seemed to understand her better than anyone in her village.

Together with Kurama's teasing and encouraging, Gon's childishness and kindness, Leorio's funny ways, and Kurapika's kindness and understanding. Even Killua. He was also great. At least better than her village. Her group of friends were very special to her, she would do almost anything for them. And now she knew what the saying "Home is with your loved ones" meant. She did feel quite at home with them.

"Are you alright, Leorio?" Hinata heard Kurapika question.

"Sure, as you can see. If I don't care about how I look, I find I can still keep on going. I'll keep running even if I have to run naked!" Leorio replied, though the last part made Hinata blush.

She smiled as she saw Kurapika take off his tabard and run after Leorio. Hinata also increased her speed as to not be left behind. As she neared the two boys, she saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel, signaling that they were almost done. "L-Look! It's the exit!" Hinata yelled excitedly.

"Come in!" Leorio told them, running as fast as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya there and sorry that it took so long! It's just that with all the homework I have*Glares at all the textbooks on my right as if it would disappear or burn in my gaze*, it's hard to update. *Sighs* I feel so bad for not updating this story in a long time, and even longer on my other ones. If I wasn't so lazy, I would have updated my GFA fic, but since this one was already almost done, I decided I should do this one instead. Well anyway, enough with my rant.**

**I would like to tell you a couple of things, just in case something regarding Hinata or someone else confuses you. For starters, Hinata's personality. She is going to be OOC, though I will try to make her as less as I can. When she is around the boys (Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Kurama), Hinata will act pretty shy, like in Shippuden. Though when she is alone, or there are many people around her, Hinata will look impassive, as to hide what she feels and to keep distance from others. Like Sasuke (Naruto) or Ulquiorra (Bleach). And then when she is really irritated or mad, Hinata will not mind giving a butt whooping to the cause of her anger or madness, as long as it calms her down that is. I'm explaining this so that you guys don't get confused with her shifting personalities or something.**

**The second thing, regarding the last chapter. Though you guys might not have noticed or thought anything of it, the person Hinata's mother was talking about will play quite a major role in this story. And no, he is not an OC, he is someone from the anime/manga. Who, I will not tell.**

**Lastly, just in case you are wondering who will be paired up with Hinata, I will tell you this; she will definitely not end up with Gon. Sorry for those who would have liked that. As for who she will end up with, that will just be a mystery for you guys to solve.**

**If you guys have any questions I will gladly answer them, unless they are to spoil the story that is. If I'm boring you or confusing you, I am sorry!**

**Well anyway, to the story!**

* * *

Hinata looked at the place in awe. Where ever she looked she could only see mud and trees, with some other plants here and there. She had never been in a place where there was so much mud. It actually looked pretty cool, at least to her.

"S-Sugoi..." Hinata mumbled unconsciously.

"It's the Milsy Wetlands. Also known as the "Swindler's Swamp". We must go through this in order to reach the site of Phase Two. Many strange animals are unique to this marsh. They try to deceive people and turn them into fodder. They are very cunning and greedy creatures." Satotz told everyone. As he finished, the sound of the door to the tunnel closing was heard.

Hinata looked back as she saw many of the applicants on the floor reaching their arms out in a sad attempt to get to the other side. One of them screamed for the door to stop, to wait until he reached there. But luck was not on his side. The door closed right after, not giving any of the applicants inside a chance to get through. For a moment it was silent as most of the applicants stared at the now closed door.

"You must follow me very carefully. If you get tricked, you die." Satotz warned.

"Now that's a funny thing to say. We won't fall for their tricks if we know they're out to trick us." Leorio said.

"It's a lie! He's a fraud!" Hinata turned towards the person who said that. What she saw was an injured man holding some kind of creature up. "He's a fraud! He isn't the proctor! I am the real proctor!" The man yelled, pointing at Satotz.

Most everyone stared at Satotz in suspicion, confusion, and slight irritation. "A fraud? What does that mean?!" One of the applicants asked.

"Then who the hell is standing there?" A bald man in black and red questioned.

"A fraud!?" An applicant said.

"Which is the real proctor?" Another asked.

Hinata looked at Satotz, then at the man, then at the people around her. She was slightly confused. Wasn't it quite obvious who it was? It's not that hard to realize once you were to actually think about it. They were quite dumb if they couldn't figure it out. Though she guessed that maybe from that run, everyone there was too exhausted to think straight.

"Hey mister. Do you have any proof? Proof that the guy over there is a fraud!" Leorio interrogated, irritation shown clearly on his face.

"Take a look at this!" The man said, dropping what he was holding. Hinata stared at the body the man threw on the ground. It looked like some kind of magical beast.

"Hey...the face..." One of the applicants muttered.

"It looks just like the proctor." Another finished.

Hinata looked at the animal more closely. The creature did look suspiciously like the proctor, but with his mouth so wide open, it was slightly hard for her to see a resemblance. She began to wonder if this was part of the test too. _What do you think, Kurama-kun?_ Hinata asked. Kurama looked at the body, his eyes holding extreme bordem. _**Isn't it obvious? This is just another trap. That proctor did say to be careful of magical animals fooling people, didn't he? And now here is one that's trying to get everyone's trust.**_ Kurama replied.

"Yes. That's the Man-Faced Ape that lives in the Milsy Wetlands. It disguises itself as a human and tricks people into traps... He's a Man-Faced Ape too! It'll kill all you applicants to devour you!" The man pointed at Satotz as he said that.

Leorio quickly turned to look at the man, his face showing anger. "What!?"

"Now that you mention it, he does look like it..." Baldy mused. Hinata looked at the bald man, a look on her face that said 'He does?' She was still slightly confused as to how the ape and Satotz looked alike. Sure there was a resemblance, but the features of the face and the size and shape of the body was quite different. If you looked closely that is.

"No wonder! His running ability in the underground wasn't human..." Leorio said, moving towards Satotz. As he did, so did at least half of the other applicants. Hinata watched as the applicants came closer and closer towards Satotz, ready to attack him. She felt like stopping them, but didn't know exactly how. Then again, even if she knew, she probably wouldn't. Though the people were stupid, it would probably be entertaining to watch as they either get eaten or killed by the proctor or the other thing.

"Is this part of the Hunter Exam, after all?" Gon asked. Most looked at Gon as he said that, whispering among themselves. Leorio came closer to him, seeming to ask him a question.

Hinata looked at Gon, quite impressed how he had changed the atmosphere. She wondered if the applicants would be able to figure out what exactly was going on now, though she kinda doubted. She wasn't sure whether she wanted them to figure it out or not. Watching them getting beaten up would be entertaining to watch but she was starting to get impatient with all the stalling. This was all just a waste of time to her.

"There is a way to find out." Kurapika spoke up, taking a step forward. "If he is a genuine proctor, he should have a Hunter License."

"A license?" Gon asked.

"Only a Hunter is capable of judging the aptitude of a Hunter." Kurapika explained. _Good point._ Hinata thought.

"Then does it mean... Is he a Hunter? Wow!" Gon said.

"He stole my Hunter License! He took me by surprise and stole everything!" The man yelled. Hinata looked at the man in exasperation, a sweat drop at the back of her head. Really? If she had any doubt before that Satotz was the proctor, they were all gone now. A real Hunter wouldn't let himself get hurt and his card stolen easily. Seriously, who was he trying to kid?

"Then having the license doesn't prove anything." Leorio said. Hinata almost fell anime style at what Leorio said. Was he that dense? Before she could compose herself, cards were thrown at Satotz and the man, surprising everyone. The cards were dug almost half way in the man's face as he fell crashing to the ground, dead. Satotz, however, caught the cards that were thrown at him with ease.

"I see. I see." Hinata looked to where the noise came from, spotting the man Tonpa warned them about. Hisoka the Magician. He shuffled his cards before taking one from his deck and holding it between his right index and middle fingers.

"What are you doing?" Leorio questioned.

"This way is quicker, isn't it?" He asked. Hinata watched as the Man-Faced Ape tried to run away, only to be killed by Hisoka's card. "I guess this confirms that you're the real one, huh, Proctor-san? The Hunter we're all aspiring to become must be capable of dodging a mild attack like that..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Satotz said throwing Hisoka's cards out of his hand. "But from next time, any violence directed at the proctor under any circumstances will be deemed as a rebellious act and you will be disqualified immediately." Satotz warned. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I know. I know."

Hinata looked at Hisoka, her interest in him rising. She could tell just by looking at him that he was incredibly strong, way stronger than her. But that was what sparked her interest. The fact that he was stronger made her want to spar with him, to see just how strong she was right now. But she was also scared of facing him, for he seemed to be the type to not hesitate in killing. Though masked pretty well, Hinata could see just how much he wanted to kill. Her body slightly shook from fear and excitement of having a chance to face him.

_**That human seems to be quite strong, huh? You'd like to fight him, wouldn't you?**_ Kurama asked, seeing her shake. Hinata nodded at this, confirming what he was thinking. _Yes, I would like to fight him. Though I am scared of losing to him. I mean, he doesn't seem like the type who would go easy on girl. Especially if she is weaker or he holds no interest in her._ Hinata responded.

_**Che! Even if he's strong, he still wouldn't stand a chance against you. Remember, you still have me here with you. If you're ever in need of trouble, you know I'll always be there to protect you.**_ Kurama assured her. Hinata's body calmed from hearing that, happy that he would be there for her. She smiled at him as her lips began to part. "Arigato, Kurama-kun." She mumbled quietly, so quiet that even Gon could barely hear her with his hearing.

"...we leave for the site of Phase Two?" Hinata almost didn't catch the proctor's words as her mind was back in reality. Soon, everyone began to run after the proctor as he began his inhumanly walking. Hinata followed right behind them, making sure to stay close to her group.

* * *

Hinata ran along with the other applicants. Right now, she was located at about in the middle of where Leorio and Kurapika was, and where Gon and Killua were. Instead of going with one of the two, she had decided to run by herself. She figured that Gon and Killua wanted to be by themselves to get to know each other better, and Leorio and Kurapika could use some guy time.

She also wanted to be a bit away from her group to think. Ever since that incident with the Man-Faced Ape, Hinata began to pay more attention to the applicants. She wanted to know whether there were anymore applicants that seemed to possess great strength. So far, she had only spotted some that she held interest in besides her group.

There was Hunter applicant Number 301. He was about as tall as Hisoka, and looked pretty scary. He also seemed to be a friend of Hisoka's. Though it wasn't his looks that caught Hinata's attention. It was his aura that did. He seemed very dangerous, just like Hisoka.

Another would be the bald guy from earlier. He seemed like he was quite good at martial arts, but his aura wasn't quite that strong. Though having lots of chakra didn't necessarily mean that a person was strong. It just meant that they could use more techniques.

There were a couple of others, but those three were the ones that held her interest the most. Though those three were strong, Hisoka and Number 301 seemed to be the strongest. Their aura could even go against Satotz's. She wondered if there would be a chance for her to face one of them.

Though she wanted to face them badly, she also wanted to be as far away from them as possible. The thought of facing Hisoka or Number 301 scared her. When she thought about facing them, her mind would always object, but her body was thrilled. It was strange. She had never felt like this before, it almost scared her. Part of her was screaming for her to get away from them as fast as she could, but another part of her was thrilled at the thought of going up against them. She wasn't sure what to do or think, whether she should or not.

_**You're thinking too much about it, Hinata. If you keep this up, you might go insane.**_ Kurama joked, making Hinata pout. _No I won't. Besides, don't you want to also fight them?_ She asked. Kurama stayed silent for a moment, almost like he was pondering on the question. _**I could care less. They'd have to be at least a bit stronger than that to excite me.**_ Kurama replied.

Hinata slightly frowned at this. She knew that he was lying, that he was indeed interested in fighting the two, whether he knew it himself or not. If he had no interest in fighting them then he wouldn't have pondered over the question. He might not think of them as strong, but he was interested in how powerful they were exactly. If his aura was anything to go by.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Hinata! Killua said we'd better move to the front!" Gon voice rang out in her head, snapping her back.

"Stupid! I would've gone a long time ago if I could!" Leorio yelled from behind her.

"But you have to do it somehow." Came Gon's voice.

"Well, I can't!" Leorio argued.

Hinata sweat dropped at the two, they were something special all right. She was amazed at how they could just yell out to each other like that, not even caring if the other applicants heard them. She even betted that they wouldn't have a problem yelling out a plan of ambush when the enemy was no more than a couple of meters away, with the way they were. The two actually reminded her of the Hokage's son, with the way they were. If she remembered well, the boy's name started with "Naru," she wasn't quite sure what the last part of his name was. Naruko... Narubi... Naru- oh who cares! She had only seen him a handful of times, talked to him even less. There was no way she would remember him unless he interested her.

Just then Hinata noticed the fog becoming thicker. She frowned at this, it would be harder for her to see with the fog unless she were to activate her byakugan, that is. But she didn't want to do that, for fear that the applicants found out about it. She'd rather keep it a secret from everyone.

Hinata looked behind her, wondering why it had gotten quieter. As she did, she saw that there were barely any people behind her. This worried her slightly. Kurapika and Leorio had been running behind her, and now she couldn't see them at all.

"AAHH!" Hinata heard someone scream, which she guessed was an applicant. She stopped running right away, turning her body fully backwards.

_**We've got to get going, Hinata. It'd be bad if we got separated from the proctor.**_ Kurama told her. Hinata nodded her head reluctantly, she didn't want to leave her two friends behind. But if she were to go back for them, she knew that it would be hard to track down the proctor. With one last glance behind her, Hinata continued to run.

A couple of minutes passed before Hinata heard Leorio's and Kurapika's voice, though it was barely audible. Hinata bit her lip, trying hard not to run back to where Leorio and Kurapika were.

Hinata stopped running as she saw Gon pass her. "Gon-kun! W-Where are you going?" Hinata questioned.

Gon didn't even look back as he spoke. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go back to Leorio and Kurapika!" He replied.

Hinata muttered a curse as she saw Gon's figure disappear. What was she suppose to do? Continue on with the marathon without her friends or go back and help her friends out, even with the chance that she wouldn't pass?

"Oi! Don't tell me you're thinking of going after Gon?" Killua questioned.

Hinata looked at him, confusion and shock written on her face. Wasn't he Gon's friend? Doesn't he care that Gon might get himself killed? These kinds of questions ran through Hinata's head as she stared at the boy in blue. She just couldn't believe it. But then again, if she hadn't spent that much time with the group like Killua, she was sure that she wouldn't have had so much doubts about leaving them.

Hinata let out a frustrated sigh as she stomped her feet. "AH! DAMN IT!" She yelled. Turning back, Hinata began her run after Gon. The guilt and worry far exceeded her wanting to pass the test. After all, they were her first human friends and she didn't want to lose them so soon.

* * *

"Oh dear, did you two come back? How wonderful. After all, it's nice to have friends, isn't it?" Hisoka said. Hinata pulled out two kunais as he said that, one in each hand. Kurapika also prepared to attack, his weapons secured tightly in his hands.

Hinata looked over to Leorio, wanting to see if he was alright. Relief washed over her as she saw her friend's hand twitch, he was still alive. Minus the bump on his cheek and the wrapped wound on his arm, he looked completely fine. The ringing of a cellphone brought her attention back to Hisoka as he took his cell out of his pocket. He said a couple of words before getting up and walking over to where Leorio lay.

"Leorio!/Leorio-san!" Both Hinata and Gon shouted as Hisoka picked his body up.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him. Because he also passed the test..." Hisoka assured them. _What test?_ Hinata thought.

"What does that mean!?" Gon questioned, making Hisoka look at him. "Give Leorio back!" Gon demanded.

"If you want him back, catch up with me." Hisoka told him before running off with Leorio on his shoulder. Hinata stared after Hisoka's disappearing form, confusion and anger in her eyes. The man was starting to irritate her and she wasn't easily irritated! She just wasn't able to understand the man. He wasn't like the people she had met before. Just what kind of person was he? What the hell did he mean by test? And why the hell was he taking Leorio?

Hinata shook those thoughts away, she didn't have time to think about them right now. She looked over to Gon as his body slid down to the ground, his hand over his heart and his breaths coming out in pants. "Gon-kun!" Hinata ran over to him.

"Gon! Are you alright!" Kurapika asked, also running over to him.

Hinata knelt down in front of him, her face full of worry. "Are you injured?" She asked softly. Gon looked at her, his breathing much more calm. "Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her, giving her a smile.

"A-Are you sure...?" Hinata asked, still not convinced. Gon nodded before standing up. "Yeah. We should get going, Leorio might be in trouble." Gon told her. Hinata frowned but stood up as well, she was also worried about Leorio.

"Come on!" Gon said, running off in the direction Hisoka went.

"Ah! Gon!" Kurapika yelled, running after him. Hinata gave Gon another worried glance before also heading out.

* * *

The three ran through a forest before stopping. Gon took a quick sniff of the place before running off again. "This way!" He told the two. The two complied, following right after.

"Can you tell that clearly?" Kurapika questioned.

"Un. The cologne that Leorio uses is very distinctive." Gon replied. "Besides... Animals lie dead on the ground as if to guide us. I suppose they were killed by Hisoka after they attacked."

"But it doesn't necessarily mean Hisoka is heading towards a goal. He is a devil. He may have let us free in order to kill us later. As if to enjoy the hunt." Kurapika said. Hinata almost laughed when he said Hisoka was a devil. _Wait until you see the people back at Konoha! _She thought. Really, she was sure that there were worse humans out there than him.

Back on track, Hinata also took a sniff of the air, though not sticking her nose up and making a scene like Gon. There were still traces of Hisoka and Leorio along the place, though Leorio's cologne overpowering Hisoka's scent. It probably hadn't been that long that they had passed by, Hisoka's scent was still strong enough for her to pinpoint quite well.

Just as she thought that, a big frog appeared from within the ground. Hinata jumped over it, making sure that she didn't touch it.

"By the way, what did H-Hisoka mean when he said that Leorio-san and Gon-kun passed?" Hinata asked. She cursed under her breath, noticing her stuttering. Why was she stuttering so much? She hadn't stuttered like this in front of humans in a long time, especially when the stuttering wasn't faked.

"He said he was 'pretending to be a proctor.' In other words, he was judging us." Kurapika told them.

"Judging? But Hisoka only stared at me." Gon said.

"You gave him a blow before that, didn't you?" Kurapika asked.

"Un. I did. But Leorio was knocked out. Still, he said he passed the test!" Gon told.

"Hisoka's movements are beyond human... He is a genius. Especially in fighting, he far exceeds our skills." _**Damn human! Don't lump us in with the likes of you pathetic weaklings!**_ Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Kurama-kun, don't call them pathetic weaklings._

"The experienced fighter can ascertain the ability of another the moment he has physical contact. Experience, skill, and all other things..." Kurapika explained. "Hisoka could have sensed such things and perceived the same scent as his in you and Leorio."

"The same scent..." Gon mumbled.

"Un. One who has the same scent. He may have thought 'it's a pity to kill right now.'" Kurapika said. Hinata stopped running as she noticed Gon halt in his, Kurapika also doing so when he noticed. "I'm sorry. I've said something insensitive." Kurapika apologized.

"No. Killua said the same thing. He said he could distinguish people with similar scents." Gon told him.

"Gon, you are not like Hisoka. At least I don't think that man is fit to be a Hunter!" Kurapika argued.

"I wonder..." Gon muttered. Hinata stared at Gon uneasily. He was acting quite strange, which made her worry about her human friend. She had only seen Hisoka grab Gon's neck, she didn't know what exactly happened before that. What exactly happened? Why was he so upset? Was it because Kurapika said that Gon and Hisoka had the same scent?

"Gon-kun..."

"When Hisoka came close to me, I was so scared that I wanted to run, but couldn't even turn my back on him. And at that moment, I thought, 'This is it for me.' I was at the point where I could be killed at any moment... And yet, I know it's strange..." Gon paused, turning backwards and running off in the opposite direction of where they were first heading. "...but I was a little bit excited." He finished.

"Gon!" Kurapika shouted as he followed behind. Hinata didn't move, but only stared at the two in wonder. Her eyes held a tinge of sadness in them. Gon was so different from all the people that she met before. Kurapika as well. The two were very kind and looked out for there friends, at least she presumed from her time with the two.

The soft breeze passed by, blowing her hair lightly. If she continued to hang around them, will she remain happy as she is now? The happiness of having so many friends and so many adventures, would it end if she disconnected from them? Would they accept her once they found out who was inside of her? Will they get mad at Kurama?

_Would it be best to depart from them now while it's still not too late and no one is hurt? If they don't accept Kurama, then I don't know what I'll do. Kurama deserves happiness. But... just thinking of leaving them leaves a strange feeling in my heart. Like it's going to break in two._ Hinata's hand traveled to where her heart was located and squeezed her coat, staring down at the ground. She hadn't felt this way before since her mother died. Since she found out about Kurama. And since she noticed just how much the beast was suffering. It was... painful.

_These boys... they make me act so different. So many memories that I tried to lock away deep inside of my mind, they're all coming back. The good and the bad. And these feelings... Just what is happening to me?_

The blunette stood there for a couple more seconds before looking back up to where the boys had ran off too. She could barely make out their persons as they became smaller and smaller at each passing second. A small smile adorned her lips as her feet began to move, running towards them at top speed.

_Maybe the answers to all my questions is with them..._

* * *

Hinata's face brightened as she saw the other applicants up ahead of her and the two boys. They were almost there!

The trees began to decrease slightly as they neared, the sun's light making its way through the leaves and onto the trio. Once they were out of the forest, the sun bathed them in its warm. A bang resounded, bringing everyone's attention over to Satotz. "It's over! Well done, everyone. Here, the Visca Forest Reserve, will be the site for Phase Two." Satotz announced.

"I guess somehow we made it in time." Kurapika said.

"Where are Leorio and Hisoka?" Gon questioned. The three spotted Hisoka soon after, who pointing to his right. They quickly looked to where he was pointing and saw Leorio leaning against a tree. Quickly, the three walked over to Leorio.

"Leorio!" Gon yelled. Leorio began to regain consciousness and he looked up at the three. "What happened?" He asked.

Kurapika walked over to him and knelt down, looking him over. "Um...except for the wound in his arm, he seems all right."

"Ouch! Hey, check my face!" Leorio demanded, pointing to the bump on his cheek. Kurapika looked up to the bump, examining it. "You look the same as usual." Kurapika replied casually.

"What looks the same!? Damn. What is going on!?" Leorio questioned. Hinata took off her backpack as she began rummaging through it, trying to find some medicine from it. After finding what she was looking for, Hinata took it out and knelt down beside Leorio. "L-Let me see your arm." She told him.

Leorio looked at her for a second before nodding his head, bringing his arm closer to her. Hinata undid the tie he used as a bandage and looked at the wound. Unscrewing the lid, Hinata got some medicine and began applying it to his arm. "AH! ITAI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF!? AAAH!" Leorio yelled, trying hard to get his arm out of her, surprisingly, strong grip.

"Hold still!" Hinata ordered as she put some more on.

"GAAH!" He screamed. The two boys in the back laughed at their friend's agony, finding it very amusing. "Come on, Leorio. It doesn't hurt that much, does it?" Gon asked.

"YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING-AAAH!-THAT IF IT WAS-AAHH!-YOU!" Leorio argued, making the two friends laugh even more.

"There. Finished." Hinata smiled, picking up her stuff and putting them back in her backpack. She got up and walked over to the two other boys as she finished packing up the stuff.

Leorio lay on the floor holding his injured arm, sweat running down his pained face. "Wh...what the hell... was... that stuff!?" Leorio questioned, panting.

"It's a special remedy that my m-mother and I created. It heals the wound quickly, unlike other medicines. Though I guess I should have warned you that it was going to sting a little." Hinata told him, a nervous smile on her face.

"A LITTLE!? THAT WAS A LOT!" Leorio yelled, though regretted it as a wave of pain hit him from his cheek and arm. Hinata laughed along with Gon and Kurapika as they watched Leorio's expressions. "I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I had that healed that fast. I have another ointment, but it heals at a much lesser pace, so I thought that using this one would be better." Hinata apologized, covering her mouth as she attempted to stop laughing.

"By the way, do you two have any injuries?" Hinata asked, turning to look at them. The laughing duo quickly halted in their laughing, sweating. They put their hands up in front of them and began waving them back and forth, a nervous and scared look on their faces. "No, we're fine!" They declined.

"Ha! Now look who's scared!" Leorio said, standing up and pointing at them. Gon and Kurapika laughed nervously at this. With the way Leorio was screaming, they weren't sure if they could handle the medicine. It looked really, _really_ painful. They just hoped with all their might that they didn't get injured anytime soon. They didn't know if they could take her ointments.

"We should get ready." Hinata spoke up, earning confused looks. She pointed over to the other applicants, seeming to be crowded around one place. "They're all gathering in one place. I think that Phase Two is going to start very soon." Hinata explained. The three nodded at this before they all went over to join the crowd.

"Anyway, let me officially congradulate you. All of you who are present have passed Phase One. I wish you all luck on Phase Two." Satotz told them before walking away.

_I wonder what Phase Two will be..._ Hinata thought, looking behind her towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, new chappy up! Thank you for being patient and waiting, but I finally updated this chapter! *Sigh* I'm happy to have this chapter up but I'm sad that I still have like 2 weeks left of school while about everyone is off on summer break. Lucky them... And on top of that, I have so much schoolwork to do for these last weeks, I might just go insane! I already have a headache forming from all of this, but it won't stop me! I will get everything done and will (hopefully) pass this grade! Yeah, I'm sure I'm failing... But that's because I have missed lots of school since I've been getting sick quite a lot this year! So it's not my fault! I'm so far behind that passing is almost like a dream... :(**

**Anyway, enough of this! On to the story! :D**

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The seconds seemed to go by like hours as the applicants waited anxiously for the doors to open and Phase Two to start. Hinata balled her hands into fists as she waited. She couldn't wait until Phase Two were to start. Just thinking about it made her nervous. It felt like butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach as she waited anxiously. She wondered just what would be behind those giant doors? Would she be attacked or something? It wasn't far-fetched to think that. After all, they had been attacked already.

She could just feel the tension and anxiety in the area. It made her feel like both smiling and frowning deeply. The waiting was getting to everyone, they weren't sure whether someone was going to attack or not. If some kind of beast was going to attack at any moment. It just made it that much more scary. But that was what Hinata felt smiling about. She was greatly worried about what was to come, yes, but just thinking about the challenge made her want to smile. If anything, Hinata loved a challenge. Because without challenges, how was one to become much stronger than before? And that was what Hinata Hyuga wanted, to become much stronger than what she was now.

Her father's face flashed in her mind and she couldn't help the small growl that came out. She was putting herself through all of this trouble for the man she called her father. But even with all the hell he put her through, she could never really hate him. Be angry at him, yes, but not truly hate him. After all, he was the only parent she had left, what with her mother dead. And it didn't help that he acted like she was nothing but an annoying fly that he just couldn't help but to squash. Che, that just made her that much more angrier at him.

Hinata inhaled before exhaling, she needed to start thinking less about him and more about passing the exam. It wasn't good to let her mind wander to him and his ways, it only distracted her from her goal. Glancing back up at the clock, she watched as the seconds ticked by.

Five seconds to twelve. Four. Three. Two. One. Ding! With a loud creak, the doors began to open and a growling sound escaped them. As the light entered the room and the doors opened more, Hinata saw two figures in the room. One was of a girl sitting on a couch, the other of a giant man sitting on the ground. Both of them had a smile on their faces as they stared at the applicants.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the man. He was so huge! Not really in a bad way, but he was so huge! Yes she repeated that, but she just couldn't help it! Once again, the man was huge! Not so much so that he was at an incredible height like a house, but much taller than most would consider possible. What was he, eight to ten feet? More? She couldn't help but think of the Akimichi family as she stared at him. They weren't that big, but when they used their jutus', they could grow to immense heights.

"Thank you for waiting. How is it? Buhara, are you getting hungry now?" The pink-haired girl asked, smiling as she looked behind her and up at the giant of a man. At her question, a loud groan was heard, seeming to have come from the man.

"As you can hear, I'm starving, Menchi." The man responded, clutching his stomach.

"We, the Gourmet Hunters, are in charge of evaluating Phase Two." The woman, Menchi, told the applicants.

"Gourmet Hunters?" Leorio questioned.

"What is that?" Gon asked.

"A Gourmet Hunter searches for all kinds of food throughout the world to create new cuisine. Of course, Hunters themselves are excellent cooks themselves." Kurapika explained, gaining attention from his group and a couple of others.

"That means the subject will be-" The bald man didn't get to finish his sentence as Menchi interrupted him. "Right! The subject for Phase Two is...cooking." Menchi confirmed, an air of pride around her.

"Cooking?!" Some, if not most, gasped.

_Cooking, huh?_ Hinata thought, a small smile on her face. The idea of it made her joyous. She loved cooking! It was like one of her hobbies, something that she did in her spare time or when she was really mad. Cooking somehow calmed her when she was feeling pissed off. And the happiness that filled her when she prepared a dish right! It may not be like when one has just won a fight that almost cost them their lives, but it was still an amazing feeling. Ah, and the smell! The scent that seemed to always spread around the area as the food was being cook could make anyone hungry. Even if the food wasn't something they particularly liked. Just thinking about it made her mouth watery. Who would've thought that this Hunter Exam would be this fun?

Besides, with how the others were groaning and gasping, it was like they hated the idea of it. She briefly wondered if it was just because they really sucked at cooking or didn't think it was that important. She frowned, sometimes people could be so stupid. Without cooking, they might as well be dead. They were lucky that something like cooking even existed! Without it, they would starve to death. Sure people could survive with just fruits or vegies, but it was different! If they thought cooking was bad, then they probably thought that planting and harvesting was worthless to them.

She scoffed, seriously, did these guys only think about fighting? She would love to see just how they managed with just having to cook and clean and such. Those jobs were just as tiring as training and fighting. You needed strength and patience in those things also. Cutting up meat and scrubbing floors wasn't as easy as it seemed, especially if the floor was really stained or there was lots of cutting involved. Heck, they could probably learn to weild a knife with just having to cook all day. Maybe even become a master at it. It wasn't like they couldn't train by cooking!

"Che! Why the hell do I have to cook after reaching this far!?" The wrestler applicant complaint.

"You over there! If you want to complain, go home." Menchi told the applicant, pointing at him. This seemed to shut him up. "Anyone else who has objections to the test can go home immediately." No one spoke up when Menchi said that. "It seems no one has any objections."

"Anyway, what kind of food do we have to cook?" Baldy asked.

"First, you must cook a dish that I order." The giant man began. "And only those of you who pass will be allowed to cook what I order next. In short, if both of us say the dish is "delicious," you pass Phase Two." Menchi continued in the explanation.

_**Well this should be pretty boring.**_ Kurama yawned, nothing but boredom in his voice. _**Cooking isn't hard for you, so you will probably pass with flying colors. And it's pretty boring to watch, since there isn't much action involved in it. **_Kurama complained, a frown on his lips.

Hinata's eyebrows lowered a fraction, barely noticeable. She loved cooking and found it quite enjoyable, it usually helped her too. And because of that, she hated when cooking was dissed like it was the most stupidist and most time-wasting thing in the world. All the fighters prefered to fight and be in danger instead of cooking and cleaning, not finding the job as exciting. Though she was different. The things that you can learn from cooking was just as helpful as things you learn from training and fighting. Like weilding a knife! When your a pro at cooking, your skills with the knife are almost on par with those who fight with knives, if not just as good or better. Cooks almost always use knives, so they have good control with it.

And then there was also the knowing how to actually cook! Cooking can save a person's life! She just wished people would realize that.

_Cooking isn't that boring, Fuzzball! It's just as fun as fighting, if not more fun!_ Hinata smirked when she saw Kurama's eyebrow twitch at the nickname. She snickered, the nickname annoyed Kurama to no end. It was the first thing she started calling him once she found out that he had a name and he didn't give it to her. He had threatened to kill her so many times, stating that if she didn't stop calling him that he wouldn't mind dragging her to hell and torturing her there.

She could still remember the time when he had lost his temper and ended up blurting out his name. She had been so happy that she actually did her own victory dance and rubbed it in his face how she got him to say it. She had started calling him by his first name after that, though occasionally she still called him that.

_**Don't call me that, Gaki! I'll roast you to death! And I didn't say that it was boring to cook, I said that it was boring to watch! **_Kurama yelled. Hinata smiled sheepishly, mentally scratching her head. _Ha... haha. Sorry Fluffy._

_**Didn't I tell you not to call me that?**_ Kurama questioned. Hinata tried to stop the smirk that was making its way onto her face. She just couldn't help it, it was fun to watch Kurama get angry. _Nope! You told me not to call you Fuzzball, Fluffy!_ Hinata replied cheerfully.

_**Well don't call me that either or I'll bite you to death! **_Kurama threatened.

_What happened to roasting me to death?_ She replied in a playful manner, tilting her head to the side slightly and poking her index finger to her cheek.

_**I'll do both if you don't stop saying that!**_ Kurama yelled, showing off his sharp teeth to show he was serious. Hinata laughed, no matter how menacing he tried to sound, she could still tell that he was only half-serious with the threat. She learned a while ago that Kurama wouldn't dare hurt her, that she was his first friend and he would do all he could to protect her. It was really sweet of the big, red, scary-looking ball of fur and cuteness (In her opinion). And she felt the same way back, she would protect him no matter what. People really shouldn't judge him because of how he looked and what happened in the past. If anything, he was one of the most nicest people she knew.

_Alright, alright, I won't call you that again._ Hinata waved her hand back and forth as if to show she wouldn't do it.

_**Goo-**_ Kurama didn't get to finish as Hinata smirked and interrupted him. _For today!_

_**Why you little...**_ Kurama growled. Hinata burst out laughing, a tear sliding down her cheek as she clutched her stomach. It was just so fun to rile him up, the fluffball was just too serious or too laid-back at times. He needed to take a break from that!

"Are you alright, Hinata? You just suddenly burst out laughing." Kurapika asked, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head.

"Yeah, I don't see what's so funny about the proctor saying that we don't pass until she and the other one say it's delicious..." Leorio gave her a weird look.

Hinata froze, still doubled over from laughing. She slowly stood up straight and looked around, a sweat drop on the back of her head as she saw that was looking at her funny. She laughed nervously and moved closer to Kurapika, wanting nothing more than to just hide away from everyone. Ah, she was so embarrassed her face was bright red! She mentally hit herself for actually laughing out loud in public! She couldn't believe that she had actually did it in real life!

"So... s-sorry. P-Please continue." Hinata apologized, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Oh how she wanted to bang her head on something hard for her stupidness.

Menchi cleared her throat before continuing with what she was saying. ""In short, if you can make both of us say, "delicious," you pass. The test will be over when we're both full." Menchi explained.

Leorio sighed before grumbling. "Damn! I've never cooked in my life."

"I never expected this." Kurapika confessed.

"I have." Gon spoke up. Hinata turned her head to look at Gon, her face almost completely back to normal.

"That's unexpected. What can you cook?" Leorio asked.

"Hmm... Many things. But my specialty is a bowl of rice wih a raw egg on top!" Gon exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"R-Rice with egg?" Leorio stuttered out, looking dumbly at Gon. Hinata couldn't help herself as a smile crossed her lips, Gon was just so cute!

"Uh, I guess that can be described as cooking, but..." Kurapika began. Leorio laughed, placing his hand on top of his head. "The cook doesn't matter much for such a dish."

"That's not true. Mito-san praised it." Gon denied.

"Well, all right. You can cook it for me some day." Leorio said. "For me, too..." Kurapika also said.

"I'd also like to taste it..." Hinata smiled at him nervously. That's when an idea popped up in her mind and her smile widened at the thought. "By the way, you can cook other things, too, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gon asked. Hinata's smile only seemed to grow at his answer as she seemed to beam at him. "That's great! I-I'd love to cook with you! If it's all right with you, that is. Not a lot of people like to be around me when I cook, so it'd be nice to have someone cook with me!"

"Why don't they want to be around you? What, you can't cook well?" Leorio asked, snorting slightly at the fact that a girl could cook so awfully.

Hinata laughed nervously at that, scratching her cheek. "It's not so much as that... Actually, I had a couple of people praise me for my cooking. It's just that... uh..." Hinata wasn't sure how to say it to them. What would they think if she said that they were scared as hell to approach her because they thought she would kill them? But then again, who wouldn't be scared of a demon child who has killed who knows how many holding a knife in her hand?

"Well then..." The man proctor spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "My order is..." He paused for a second to think. "A whole roast pig!" He exclaimed.

"A whole roast pig?" Baldy questioned.

"My favorite." The man proctor said, drooling. "Using the most dangerous pig in the world living in this forest... The Great Stamp." The man proctor said as more drool came out of his mouth and his face shown in desire. "You can use the cooking facilities here to prepare."

"Great Stamp?" Most applicants questioned. Just then, there was a shake in the ground. Everyone looked to their left as they saw giant pigs running towards them. Hinata jumped back in time as one ran towards her, her group of friends also doing it. It eliminated most of the applicants that stood in the front, the back applicants ran back from the pigs. Hinata watched as the applicants that didn't move in time were flung into the air by the great pigs. She whistled lightly, watching as the pigs barely seemed to register that their big tough noses just hit an object.

Hinata smirked as she watched the pigs run. This was going to be fun. She covered her nose and mouth with the back of her sleeve as the smoke left from the pigs began to clear.

The blunette ran after the pigs, making sure to stay far enough to not be hit as she ran on the right side. And just as she caught up, the pigs began to split up in different directions, forcing her to back up or else risk getting hit. The sounds of footsteps reached her ears as she heard both the pigs and the participants. She smiled, nodding her head slightly as she decided to go chase after the farthest one away from her.

She didn't want the fun to end so soon. Even though the pigs looks strong, looks can be deceiving. And besides, she didn't exactly want anyone to witness her skills if the pig proved to be some kind of challenge. She'd rather have them think that she is just a little girl who got lucky to make it here. After all, it seemed like the people here were either plain stupid in underestimating her, or just didn't know that she was the Demon Child of Konoha. And she'll let them continue to think what they want until she thought it appropriate to reveal her power.

The pig gave a loud squeal as it turned to the left and away from her, further into the forest. Hinata followed right behind, assessing the pig.

From what she was getting so far, the pig seemed to have a very strong and large nose, probably strong enough to break a tree if the pig ran. Its body was fat, probably the reason the pig seemed so slow. Then again, she was pretty fast and pigs were naturally fat. She wasn't quite sure where the pig's weak spot was, since every creature had a weak point.

_Where would be a good place to hit it? Hmm... let's see. There must be a reason why his nose was so big and strong._ Hinata furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She knew she had, that the answer was just under her nose. But what was it? _Let's review what I know. It has a big strong nose, big fat body, short legs, wasn't all that fast... What else? What am I missing?_

Hinata glanced back at the running pig, her eyes taking in the pig before stopping on the nose. She frowned, what was it? Big nose... big nose... There must be a reason why he had that nose. Hinata almost face-palmed herself at the obvious answer. _He has that nose so it can protect his forehead! Of course, that's its weakspot!_

Hinata picked up speed as she began running alongside the great pig. It's eyes turned to her as it noticed her presence. It gave out a loud snort as moved to turn around and hit her with its nose. She smiled, not giving it a chance to turn as she jumped up and elbowed it in the forehead.

Landing gracefully on the ground, Hinata watched as the pig fell onto its side, unconscious. Pride and disappointment flood her as she stared at the pig. She was happy that she was able to defeat it in one strike, but disappointed that that was all it took to defeat it. She was really hoping that it was as powerful as it looked so she could at least get a warm-up from it. But no, that's not how it worked. So it was with great disappointment that Hinata walked over to the pig, though made sure not to show it.

_Looks sure can be deceiving I guess..._ Now all she had to do was roast the pig. That was another thing that was easy. Since Kurama was a fire type, he had taught her how to do some fire jutsus. Though she had to admit, it was very hard. Her natural type was water, so fire was much harder to learn than other types since it was the opposite. She cringed at the memory of her training.

She remembered the first time she had tried a fire jutsu, she had failed so badly that even the jutsu thought so and decided to punish her by burning her mouth and hands. But that didn't stop her. So as stupid as she was back then, she thought that it wasn't that bad and that she would definitely master it in one day. She snorted, that sure went well. She had burned herself so bad that she couldn't touch or eat anything for a week without feeling excruciating pain. Kurama finally decided that he had enough fun laughing at her misery and healed her after a **week and a half!** Even the Hokage and his wife were laughing their butts off at her stupidity. And don't get her started on their child!

He thought that just her having the burns wasn't enough. No, he just had to 'accidentally' touch her hands roughly. But that wasn't enough for him, the prankster in him thought that she deserved much more. And so, when she wasn't around or there to see, he put jalapenos into her food, and those things were already hot enough! He was laughing his ass off at her pain and misfortune.

Of course, Hinata being Hinata, she didn't let him have the luxury to get off clean without some sort of punishment. So when she had finally mastered a fire jutsu, she made sure to 'accidentally' burn him while he was training. Then it was her turn to laugh as his misery! She did almost exactly what he did, except that he hadn't burned his mouth so she couldn't get him to eat anything that hot. But she did make sure that he touched many jalapenos and lifted many things with his burned hands! She also made sure to ask his parents to have him do as many chores and missions as he could without letting his hands have enough time to heal. What can she say, payback was a bitch.

After that, he was much more careful around her and made sure not to anger her. That much. They made sure to stay away from each other as much as possible, while also thinking up of ways to make the other as miserable as possible. But then again, it wasn't like they could see each other that frequently anyway. The time when she finally did a fire jutsu right without burning herself had scared the crap out of most, while others were beyond pissed. The reason? Because she had almost destroyed the whole training grounds with her little jutsu. And it wasn't even fully her who did it! Kurama had gotten so irritated by her slow progress that he decided to 'help' her. After that incident, more people were after her, claiming that she was too dangerous and needed to be exterminated as soon as possible.

But of course, the Hokage being the man he is, made sure to punish those who tried to kill her and were able to stay alive. Sure, they were already punished, but he wanted to make sure that they knew that he would not tolerate them wanting her death. Let's just say, after that, they made sure to stay as far away as her as possible. Though sadly, others who either got off lucky or hadn't listened to those who tried to warn them, still went after her and tried their luck. Che, stupid people.

Hinata brought her hands together and began making the hand signs for the "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu." Rat. Tiger. Dog. Ox. Rabbit. Tiger. Putting as little chakra as she could into the jutsu, Hinata let the small fireballs escape her mouth and charge at the pig. She made sure that the fireballs didn't burn the pig. In mere seconds, the pig roasted to her liking. It wasn't burned, nor was it undercooked. It was perfect. Now all she had to do was wait till it cools down a little.

* * *

The applicants had caught and roasted their pig and gave it to Buhara, the man proctor. He had eaten 70 whole pigs before telling the applicants he was full, passing all of them.

Hinata stared at the giant man in amazement, still not believing that he had eaten 70 whole pigs. Sure he was big, but the amount of pigs he ate were at least 10 times his weight! How was he able to eat so much? What was he, an Akimichi?!

Hinata slightly cringed as she heard a gong being hit. She turned her attention away from the guy proctor and focused on the girl proctor, Menchi. "It's over! Seventy whole roast pigs have been totally consumed!" She announced.

_I wonder who would win in an eating contest. You or Buhara-san?_ Hinata thought, a little smirk on her face. The fluffball was gigantic, so he could eat much more than most creatures. _**Hey! I don't eat that much! Okay, maybe I do, but huge and need that much. Anyway I think you would be more eligible to face him. After all, with what happened at **_**that**_** time, it's hard to believe you didn't become a giant ball.**_ Kurama said, making Hinata blush bright red.

_**I can replay the event for you if you'd like?**_ Kurama smirked. Hinata blushed even more. Just thinking of _that _time made her shiver. But it wasn't her fault! Those damn villagers just didn't know when enough was enough. They pissed her off so much, she almost killed a couple of them. Though in the end, she didn't cause too serious of injuries. Some broken bones, lots of bruises and cuts, and some fractures. Nothing major.

Another sound from the gong reached Hinata's ears, taking her out of her thoughts. She looked over to Menchi as the girl proctor began her announcement. "For roasting a whole pig! 70 people have passed!"

The applicants cheered as they heard the news, happy that they had passed. Hinata smiled at the news, also happy to have passed Buhara's test. "All right!" The applicants shouted. Hinata cringed at their loud voices, her ears hurting from it. She just wished that the applicants would be at least a little bit more quieter.

"I'm not like Buhara. I won't be easy! I will judge very harshly!" Menchi warned. She walked over to the middle as she began to speak. "The second half of Phase Two! I'm going to order... sushi!" She announced.

At the word "sushi," the applicants began to question what it was. Hinata whisted, she couldn't help but smirk. _Sushi, huh? _She had never ever made sushi before, but she knew what it was. They served it in some of the restuarants back in Konoha, so she knew how to make it. Lucky for her, huh? It seemed like none of the applicants what it was, let alone how to make it! Sure she was probably going to mess up in making sushi, but at least she knew what it was! These guys didn't seem to have a clue! All she had to do was make sure that her sushi was okay and she could pass this no problem

"You guys look very troubled. Well, I don't blame you for not knowing it. It's the ethnic cuisine of a small island nation. I will give you a hint! Take a look inside here." She told everyone, gesturing towards the inside of the building.

The applicants right away ran inside the building, eager to know what the hint was. Hinata followed along behind them, though at a much calmer pace. She walked over to a station and examined the station she had picked. It seemed that the proctors had made sure to get the neccessities ready. There was a sink, rice in a bucket, knives and such for cutting, and a cutting board.

Hinata picked up a butcher knife and examined it. She touched the tip of the knife before trailing down the edge and to the bottom of the blade, humming slightly as she did so. The blade wasn't dull but actually quite sharp, perfect for cutting up the meat needed .Everything that they needed was there so now all she had to do was get the fish.

"You cook the dish here. The bare minimum of tools you'll need are provided. I also prepared the rice which is essential for sushi. And now, here is the most important hint! I'm ordering sushi, but it must be nigiri sushi!" Menchi told everyone. "All right, you may start! When I'm full, the test will be over! Prepare as many as you like in the time allowed!" As Menchi finished, she walked back to her place on the couch beside Buhara.

Hinata took a look around the room, wanting to seeing how the others were faring with this. It seemed they weren't doing so good. Many were looking at the tools with a puzzling expression, a few were trying to to see if they can make the sushi already, some just stared. She nodded her head, seeing as her guess was right. It seemed that nobody knew what it was.

Hinata backed away from her station and headed to the door. She could feel everyone's gaze on her while she walked, already predicting them to do that. She ignored them. With all of the staring she got in Konoha, it would be no surprise that the staring didn't faze her. Especially since it wasn't stares of hate. But as she neared the doorway, a familiar voice stopped her. "Hey, Hinata! Where are you going?" Gon asked her once he was infront of her. Killua was to his left with his hands crossed.

The blunette stared at them, she had forgotten about them because she was too busy thinking of passing. Of course, this made her guilty. "I'm going o-out to get the ingredients." She replied casually, hoping they wouldn't spot her guilt.

To her relief, the two boys just looked surprised at her, their eyes wide and their mouths slightly open. "You know what the ingredients are?" Killua questioned, which Hinata nodded. Though it didn't come as a surprise to her when everyone's attention came to the trio, she still didn't quite like their eavesdropping.

Killua walked up closer to her so that he was standing only inches away from her and leaned forward so his mouth was by her ear, his hand shielding his mouth from everyone's view. "Do you think you can tell us what the ingredients are?" He whispered lowly. At this point, Gon had also come closer to Hinata, about the same distance away from her as Killua and looking almost pleadingly at her, wanting to know, too.

Hinata let out a small sigh, her hand on the side of her forehead and her head shaking slightly. It wouldn't hurt to tell them, right? It not like it's against the rules anyway. Just as long as no one else hears her, that is.

She motioned for Gon to come closer so that he was in hearing range, not that he wasn't where he was, just that to normal humans that wasn't the hearing range of a whisper. "The main ingredient is fish." Hinata whispered.

Gon perked up at this. "Fish?!" He yelled. It was silent for a second before Gon slapped his hands over his mouth, Hinata also putting her hands over his mouth. Killua, however, smacked Gon across the head. "Baka! Are you wanting everyone to know?" Killua questioned, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

Hinata looked around in annoyance as she saw that everyone heard him. In mere seconds, the applicants scrambled around to get out of the building and get a fish, while yelling "it's fish!" Killua and Hinata both sighed as they and Gon joined in with the crowd to get some fish. "Damn bastards were eavesdropping." Killua grumbled.

"Can't be helped I guess..." Hinata muttered.

"But then again, I guess your in luck, Gon. Fishing is your specialty, isn't it?" Killua asked, smiling.

"Un! That's right!" Gon exclaimed happily.

Hinata shook her head, a smile adorning her face. It was hard to stay annoyed at someone with Gon around. Gon was just so innocent and cute, she almost felt like hugging him. At that thought Hinata cringed. What was up with her lately? First the blushing and stutter, then the easily getting scared, and now the wanting to hug Gon, what was going on? She wasn't like that with anyone but Kurama.

She sighed but then cringed again. She had been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Hinata walked along the banks of the river she was at, three kunais in her hand. She wanted to catch at least three just in case her sushi wasn't good enough and she needed to make more. Fishing wasn't that hard, either. She had gone fishing before. Though hadn't used a rod. All she used were her kunais, shurikens, and her hands. That's all she needed. And this was no different. It was going to be a piece of cake.

She watched as half a dozen of fishes swimmed in the river, her eyes never leaving them. She waited for the perfect chance to catch them. With kunais ready, Hinata shot them simultaneously. With little effort, and no surprise, the three kunais embedded themselves into three fishes' sides. Too easy.

Kneeling down, Hinata placed her hand on her sandel. She was about to take it off when a thought occured to her. _If I do that, everyone will see my weights..._ Hinata felt like sighing but resisted, she did that too much these days and it was starting to annoy her. Since the boys came into her life she had been acting strange. All the blushing and stuttering, damn she felt like she was six again!

Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. She couldn't believe how she was acting right now. Kurama would have probably teased and mocked her if it weren't for the fact that it will probably depress her.

Deciding that she had already wasted enough time, Hinata got up and walked over to the bank of the river before kneeling down. She outstretched her hand so it was over the water and began to move her fingers. The water swayed and rose, moving according to her fingers movement. Then, after a couple of seconds, the three fish that she had impaled floated over to her. Picking up the fish by the kunais, Hinata lifted them out of the water and took out the kunais. She looked around, making sure that no one saw her. No one did. They were too busy trying to catch their own fish.

Hinata glanced back at the water for a second before turning her head and walking back to where the Second Phase was being held. If only she could play in the water. It would have been great to practice her water manipulation some more. But no, she had to hurry back and pass the test.

* * *

All the applicants that had passed so far were now back in the building, trying to figure out how to make sushi. Hinata put down the fish she had caught, picking up one of the knives. All she had to do was make the sushi and hope the proctor liked it enough to pass her.

She took out some rice and began forming it into a rectangular shape. While doing so, she noticed Leorio walking up to Menchi with a serving dish, seeming to have already prepared it. _I thought he didn't know how to make nigiri sushi..._ Hinata thought, looking over to him in confusion and interest.

Menchi took off the cover and looked inside, excitement in her face. But as she did, her expression turned from joy to disgust. She quickly threw away the dish, a tick on her face. "Like I'd eat that!" She yelled in anger and digust.

"Hey! You didn't have to throw it away like that, damn it!" Leorio yelled back.

"What was that?! I can disqualify you." She warned him. "Hurry back to your station!" She shooed him away with her hand. Leorio did as she said, though with annoyance.

"Listen up! The shape is important! If it isn't shaped like nigiri sushi, it's not even worth tasting!" Menchi told everyone.

The corner of Hinata's lip twitched as she tried her hardest not to let out a giggle, watching as Leorio walked away in defeat. _I guess that means Leorio-san really doesn't know how to make sushi._ Hinata thought, smiling. Really, his image of sushi was quite disgusting. Though she couldn't really blame him. After all, he didn't know what sushi was in the first place.

It seemed like now it was Gon's turn to show his sushi as he made his way to Menchi. He set down his plate and watched anxiously as Menchi lifted the cover. And just like Leorio, she thew away Gon's dish in anger while insulting him. "It's no different from Number 403!"

Hinata couldn't help but feel bad for Gon, being compared to Leorio must have bee quite saddening. If she had been compared to him, she was sure she would also feel depressed like that. Though no offense to Leorio. She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as Kurapika tried to comfort Gon, telling him that he sympathized with him. This, in return, angered Leorio, causing him to yell at them and demand what they had said.

Hinata felt slightly bad about not telling them how to exactly make it. Though this was also her first time making it, at least she knew how to. Her group didn't know at all how to make it. Since they served sushi in Konoha, Hinata had seen it on more than one occasion, even having the pleasure of eating it a couple of times. Though she didn't particularly like sushi, it wasn't half bad. They on the other hand, had never heard of sushi. The least she could do for the group was tell them.

Once Kurapika and Leorio walked back to their stations, Hinta ushered for Gon to come, which he did. She smiled at him, wanting to give him comfort. "Hey, i-if you'd like, I can tell you how to make it." She whispered to him. Gon looke at her in surprise and joy. "Really?" He questioned.

Hinata quickly brought her right index finger to her mouth, motioning for him to keep it down. "Sssh, Gon-kun. We don't want all the other applicants finding o-out how to make it also." She told him.

Gon laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Gomen..." He apologized. Hinata smiled at him, as if to tell him it was all right. "Don't worry, just make sure you don't reveal it to anyone. Now..." Hinata paused as she saw Killua coming over to them. She should probably tell him, too. After all, he was Gon's friend and he would probably like to know too.

Gon noticed her pause and looking over at something. He turned his head to look at what it was Hinata was looking at. He smiled brightly as he saw Killua, waving for him to come. "Hey, Killua! Over here!" He yelled.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched as she resisted the urge to facepalm herself. Couldn't Gon keep it down? He could have said it quieter or just waved him over, not yell for him to come! Now some of the applicants were paying attention to them. Could she trust Gon to keep it down and not yell it out like he did when she told him about the fish? No, she would not doubt her bubbly and innocent little friend.

"What's up?" Killua asked as he stopped just beside Gon.

"Hinata's gonna tell us how to make sushi!" Gon told him, though made sure that he was quiet.

"Majide?" Killua questioned, looking at her in disbelief. Hinata sheepishly smiled at him, shaking her head unsurely. She wasn't quite sure of this anymore. She was starting to worry about Gon and what he would do once he found out. "But I'll o-only tell you if you keep your mouth shut. Got it?" Hinata said, making sure to look at Gon.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Killua assured her. "Me either!" Gon followed after.

"Good. Now, come a little closer." Hinata ushered them closer. The two did as she said, getting closer to her. Hinata put her hand beside her mouth as she began to whisper. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away.

"So that's how you make it..." Killua mumbled, a grin on his face. "All right! Now we just have to make it and we pass!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Wh-What did you say?! Nigiri sushi is rice pressed into a bite-sized rectangular piece with a dab of wasabi topped with sliced fish meat! It's a simple dish! No matter who makes it, it won't make much difference in taste!" Hinata heard Baldy yell. She, along with Gon and Killua, turned to look at Baldy.

"So that's what it is." Hinata heard one of the applicants say as others also began to speak. _So much for passing it with flying colors... Now I have to make sure that it tastes excellent on top of reaching Menchi-san before other applicants._ Hinata thought, groaning.

Hinata watched as Menchi began yelling at Baldy for the comment he made on the sushi. She almost felt bad for Baldy, having to take all her shouting. But then again, he did deserve it for what he said. She was one like Menchi, a chief who wanted perfection. Though there was a difference. Hinata wanted perfection more from her cooking rather than anyone elses, she didn't really care how other people's dishes tasted as long as they weren't terrible.

The yelling was soon over and Baldy went back to his station depressed, Menchi going back to her couch. "Aw gee... Shouting made me hungrier. Now then, the next challenger please." As she said that, all of the applicants came to her with their sushi, even Gon and Killua. Hinata sweat dropped, they were quite hopeless. Just by looking at them, she could tell that they didn't put any effort in making the sushi, only rushing in it to finish quickly.

With a sigh, Hinata continued on with her sushi. She wouldn't let being last bother her, she just had to be patient. If she wished to pass the test then she would have to put more time and effort into making sushi. Just not too much time, it didn't seem like Menchi ate that much.

As Hinata finished, she took a bite out of the sushi she made, wanting to see if it was all right. The sushi was only in her mouth for a couple of seconds before she spat it out. It wasn't to her liking. She glared at the plate the sushi was on not too long ago, as if staring would make a delicious sushi turn up on the plate. With a sigh, Hinata began her second piece of nigiri sushi.

It took three tries before Hinata lost it. She banged her head on the cutting board in defeat, it seemed that none of her tries satisfied her. Hinata groaned once her forehead made contact with the board, slightly regretting ever doing it. But that didn't stop her as she continued to bang her head several times before stopping, the skin on her forehead all scratched up and blood trying to escape it.

Hinata lifted her head up, placing her hand on her forehead. Now she felt stupid. On top of being frustrated with herself for not making her sushi at least 'good,' she also had a bruise on her head just ready to bleed. There was also the fact that time was running out and that Menchi was probably almost full by now, if not already. But Hinata didn't want to give Menchi her 'terrible' sushi, she wouldn't pass that way.

_**Just give it to her, damn it! Stop whining about the sushi being bad and go have her try it! Are you trying to fail the test!? You don't even know if she'll like it or not! So GO! Or I'll do it for you, damn it!**_ Kurama yelled in frustration. Hinata pouted at this, she didn't want to give her dish to Menchi. But he did have a point, she didn't know if Menchi would like it or not, nor did she have time to mope around, she had to pass the test, and to do that, she had to give the sushi she made to Menchi.

With a defeated sigh, Hinata picked up the plate the sushi was on and began her walk to Menchi.

Hinata took only three steps before halting, her frustration growing. In front of her, all the applicants stood waiting for Menchi to try their sushi. Hinata almost face-palmed herself, this was such a drag. How was she suppose to get to the front of the crowd? Well... she did have a way. She could always jump there or eliminate the applicants to get there, though the last one sounded too troublesome, so she took that option out.

Hinata scratched her forehead before disappearing and reappearing in front of Menchi in the blink of an eye. She heard many gasps of surprise and irritation behind her, but she paid no attention as she cut in line and went over to Menchi. Hinata outstretched her plate out to Menchi for her to take the sushi, which she did, and anxiously waited for her results.

Menchi took the piece and examined it carefully, before putting it in her mouth. "Hmm..." She said, chewing on it some more. Swallowing the sushi down, Menchi parted her lips. "It's not that bad, but... it's not quite good either. Sorry."

"Are you sure?" Hinata questioned, not quite believing what she said.

"What do you mean?" Menchi asked, curious.

"A-Are you sure it's not awful?" Hinata replied, pointing at Menchi.

"Well... no. It's not awful, just not quite good. Everything's correctly done, it's just that it's a bit... plain." Menchi answered a little hesitantly.

Hinata smiled up at the woman, her eyes gleaming. "Really? I can't believe it! That's a big relief! I thought that it tasted like trash and was worried about giving it to you." She sighed in relief. Turning back around to face the crowd, Hinata leaped over them and to her station, not giving anyone a chance to speak. Picking up the knife, Hinata began making two new pieces of sushi.

As Hinata was about to finish her second sushi of her fourth try, a voice made her halt. "Sorry, but I'm completely stuffed! Please come again." Menchi announced.

* * *

**Do remember that the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Just saying! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, summer vacation! School is finally done for me and I passed! I'm so happy! And to celebrate it, I made this chappy longer than my previous one. Plus I added a little KurapikaXHinata scene in the middle for those who like it and a bit of a humor scene at the end, if you could even count it that... *sigh* I suck as humor, so if it really sucks, than I'm really sorry. I updated this as soon as I finished, so if there are lots of mistakes (not that I didn't make many on my other ones), then I'm sorry!**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed/favorited/followed/read, thank you so much. Because of you, I was able to finish this chappy so quickly! :D**

**Ah, that reminds me! I am so sorry about the last chapter where Kurama goes 'or I'll bite you to death', I had no idea that there was an anime character that said that. *Bows deeply* I hope you guys aren't mad at me for writing that, I seriously had no idea. So if it's a problem, I can take it down and write something else in it!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

A bead of sweat rolled down Hinata's cheek as she stared at Menchi. She clenched her her hand into a fist as she attempted to keep herself calm, drawing blood in the process. Hinata cursed through gritted teeth. What's going to happen to the Hunter Exam, now?

Hinata relaxed her hand, the blood oozing freely out of her wound, but she didn't pay it any attention. She moved her right hand over to her right thigh where her pouch was located and opened it, reaching in it and holding onto a kunai. There was no way she would fail like this, it wasn't right. She let out a low growl, something that she had picked up from Kurama. She really didn't like this at all, why fail everyone for making sushi? What was exactly the point of this exam anyway?

As much as Hinata loved cooking, she knew that this was not just for enjoying it and learning how to cook. If anything, there was probably a reason why the proctor made this phase based on cooking. But what was it was what she wanted to know. Was it really because she wanted to taste great sushi? Hinata shook her head, no it couldn't be that. It was either something happened or they just didn't meet her expectations.

Hinata sighed, it wouldn't be any good to do anything reckless. Fighting her and forcing her to give them another chance would do nothing but make the situation worse, she knew. It was like asking to be dropped out of the exam, which she didn't want. The best course to go with was to try to convince her to give them a second chance by asking or something, not fighting. Besides, if she and the man behind her were Hunters, then they were probably very powerful. It would be like asking for a death wish.

Sure she was pretty strong, but she was positive she was no where near Hisoka's level. The only way she could defeat them would probably be with Kurama's help, and she didn't want that. If she was going to fight, she would do it with her own strength, no one else's. That was the only way she could become stronger. She couldn't always rely on Kurama to always be there and help her, she needed to do things by herself more. But if push comes to shove, she wouldn't mind Kurama helping her if it was absolutely necessary, like she was going to die.

But the biggest challenge right now was to find a way to convince her to let them try again. Hinata bowed her head slightly as her eyebrows knitted in concentration, her right index and thumb on her chin. No matter how much she thought, she couldn't come up with an answer. Well, there was something that she was thinking of, but she didn't think that it would work.

Hinata looked over to Kurapika and Leorio, before having her eyes go to Killua and Gon. In quick speed, Hinata disappeared from her position and reappeared beside Gon and Killua. Gon started when she appeared beside him all of a sudden, though Killua didn't seem at all fazed and just looked at her.

"Yo." Killua greeted, sounding deadpan.

Hinata nodded her head at him in response before looking up ahead with sad eyes. "I-I can't believe that the Exam is over and no one passed..." Hinata mumbled, eyes downcast.

Gon nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, me too... But the Exam can't be over, can it?" He said sadly.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. Just tell the committee what I said. No way! The outcome is the outcome. I'm not doing it over!" Menchi argued over the phone.

"Menchi always loses herself when it comes to food." Buhara explained while Menchi argued.

"Buhara, you keep your mouth shut!" Menchi snapped at him. "I'm the one in charge of this test. Any objections?!"

Hinata brought her gaze back up at the proctors before letting it wonder around the room, though her head never moved. The tension in the air was so thick that she could probably cut it with a butter knife. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as she felt uneasy. It wasn't hard to tell that most of these guys, if not all, wanted to try their luck on Menchi. And though she didn't quite mind them trying to beat her - it would be quite enjoyable to watch as they ultimately fail - but she knew that it would only lessen their chances of trying again.

If she knew anything about cheifs, it was that they hated their work being insulted. If they really wanted to pass, then they should be burying her with compliments about her and her cooking, not trying to fight her. What they were doing right now was just wasting time, which was not helping in the least. Finding ways to convince her would be more helpful! But then again, they didn't seem like the type to do stuff like that. Especially to someone who _cooked._ Before Hinata could stop herself, a word escaped her lips. "Assholes."

Hinata quickly covered her mouth with her hands, sweat forming at the back of her neck as almost everyone's attention was directed at her now. She blushed ever-so-slightly, feeling stupid and embarrassed at what she had let slip out. Hinata snatched a glance at Gon to see what expression was showing on his face. She gulped inwardly, that was not a good move to do.

Why? Because he was staring at her with those innocent and big cute brown eyes, looking a little sad that she thought of him as an 'asshole'. It felt like a hundred bricks had fallen on her head at that moment, building the guilt she was feeling. She quickly waved her arms in front of her and shook her head, hoping that he didn't think what she thought he was thinking. "No, no, no! I didn't mean you! I-I was talking about all the other applicants, minus our group!" Hinata yelled out in a panic as she tried to explain.

Gon seemed to cheer up slightly at this, but his face still shown some sadness. And something else that made her feel even more guilty; displeasure. He was sending her a somewhat stern look, which only made him look even cuter, as if telling her she should apologize to everyone for calling them that.

Hinata bowed her head in guilt and shame, her arms falling to her sides. "I-I'm sorry everyone..." She apologized, not daring to look at everyone as a small blush tinted her cheeks at being seen like this. Damn it! How could someone who was one year her junior have so much control over her? She bet that if he asked her to jump off a bridge without using any chakra and look at her with those innocent, kicked-puppy looking eyes, she wouldn't be able to resist and do what he said! She was really starting to lose her touch. Shame on her for giving in so easily!

Menchi continued yelling over the phone, either not noticing what was happening or just ignoring it all completely. "Anyway, I will not change my mind! No one passed Phase Two in cooking." Menchi did not get to continue that as Gon quickly jumped onto the couch and snatched the phone away from her, seeming to have completely forgot what had happened. "Hold it. Time out. Give us a time out, okay?" He said over the phone.

"Hey, what are you doing! Give that back to me!" Menchi yelled, snatching the phone back.

Gon jumped off the couch and onto the floor, looking pleadingly at her. "I have to pass the Hunter Exam and meet my dad." He just couldn't fail here when he was this close to finding his father.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you. But look... The right to decide who passes or fails belongs to me, the proctor. You got that, kid?" Menchi said.

"That's why all you have to say is, 'I will re-administer the test.'" Gon replied, making Menchi more annoyed.

"No means no! This year's test is over!" Menchi yelled at Gon before turning towards the rest and stomping her right foot on the table. "You guys too! Go home already."

At that very instant the sound of something breaking passed through everyone's ears as they looked over to where the noise came from. Hinata, too, looked, and found the wrestler guy - Todo, if she remembered correctly - over at a banged up station.

"I can't accept that. I can't just say, 'All right, I'll go home!'" Todo yelled at Menchi angrily.

"I've had enough complaining from this boy. I don't need it from you." Menchi said, pointing at Gon who stood behind her.

"Nani...?" Todo questioned.

"Look, why don't you try again next year?" Menchi said, leaning back into the couch.

"Don't give me that crap! I'm not aiming to become a cook or a gourmet, but a Hunter! Not only that, my goal is to become a Blacklist Hunter! And I refuse to be judged by a mere Gourmet Hunter!" Todo complained.

"A mere Gourmet Hunter?"

"That's right. How can you call yourself a Hunter when all you do is eat fine food and lay back? What a laugh!" Todo mocked.

Hinata all but glared at the man, not liking his attitude. She was really starting to hate that man for all his insults. He was seriously starting to get on her nerves, and she didn't know for how much longer she could go without losing it. She was ready to punch him in the face for all his rudeness, practically saying that cooks can't fight. Well she was a cook, as well as a good fighter. At least, much better than him. She could easily kill him without him even noticing it, as long as her weights were off. Though killing him in seconds also wasn't hard, even with her weights on, and that's something she would gladly do if he didn't stop talking. He was at her "Annoying" list right now, and would soon go to "Enemy" or "Trash" list if he didn't stop talking. When a person was listed in one of the two lists, she had no problem killing them. If the person is in the "Annoying" list, she could also kill him without no problem as long as she deemed them that bad.

"I'll never acknowledge such a person as a Hunter. And certainly not as a proctor! I bet the other guys here won't accept your judgment so meekly either." Hinata heard Todo say.

She watched as the other proctor, Buhara, walked over to Todo, clear irritation shown on his face. Hinata couldn't blame him, she wasn't even a Gourmet Hunter, yet she was pissed off at him. The man was a bastard!

"Hold it, Buhara. Stay out of my business, will you?" Menchi told him.

"I can settle this by breaking a few bones in his body. But if you do it, you'll cook him, won't you?" Buhara said, scratching his cheek.

_Cook...?_ Hinata thought. She had never heard of a man being _cooked_, though she guessed that that was more of a figure of speech, as in she will slice him up into mince meat, or something along those lines. But the man might have been serious, like Menchi would actually cook him. That, for some reason, Hinata wanted to see. It wasn't because she was that cruel, more like she was just curious. She wanted to know what exactly he meant by her _cooking_ Todo.

After all, it wasn't everyday that something like that happened. So she wanted to know just exactly what he meant by that, and maybe even scare the villagers the next time they decided to get on her nervous by saying that.

"I'm curious to see what you mean by "cook."" Hinata heard Killua say.

"Cripes! That's why I hate amateurs. All right." The pink-haired woman said, getting up from the couch and revealing two knives in her hands. "Number 255, I'll show you what being a Gourmet Hunter is really about." Menchi turned around as she finished saying that, though looking over her shoulder at Todo. "The other applicants can watch too. It'll be my farewell gift to you all." Menchi flipped her knives before sheathing them. "Give me an hour."

"An hour?!" Todo asked, confused at what she was going to do.

Hinata watched as Menchi walked outside and stretched, taking a deep breath before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Some applicants also went outside after she left, looking to see where she went while voicing their astonishment.

Hinata stretched out her hands before a yawn escaped her mouth, her right hand covering her mouth as she did. It was starting to become incredibly boring, and would become more having to wait for Menchi to come back. She even felt like taking a short nap to pass the time, it would be doing something after all. Hinata shook her head, being with Kurama all the time was starting to affect her, not that he hadn't a long time ago, but yeah. _I'm starting to become a lot like Kurama-kun..._ Hinata thought, making sure that her nine-tailed friend heard.

_**Is there something wrong with being like me?**_ Kurama asked with slight irritance.

_No, not at all~_ Hinata teased, inwardly sticking out her tongue out at him.

She sighed before stretching. She had to find something to do before she goes insane from boredem and annoyance. Walking over to the farthest wall from the door and the applicants, Hinata sat down and leaned her back onto the wall. She looked out at everyone with half-lidded eyes, bored. She was actually missing the orange-wearing midget that seemed to always find a way to annoy her, yet never managing to get her to remember his name. He might be annoying to be around, but at least he knew how to have fun.

The pranks that he pulled were quite hilarious, painting the statue of his father's face and all the other Hokage's faces, sneaking in weird stuff into other's meals (her eyebrow twitched at that), 'accidentally' tripping others so they land face-first into some poo that was randomly placed there by some animal, drawing on his father's face while he is sleeping. Yeah, those were pretty funny.

But she wasn't only missing him for his pranks. She was also missing him because she couldn't prank him anymore while here. Sure she may not have done it a lot of times, but whenever she got the opportunity, she made sure to go for it. Of course, it's only for payback for all his stupid pranks! Just remembering all those times made her kinda miss Konoha. Kinda.

The only thing she liked about Konoha was the food and that the Namikaze's lived there. The food was delicious, especially the ramen and the cinnamon rolls. And with the Namikaze's, her life wasn't always about killing and insults thrown at her. The Hokage and his wife always tried to make it easy as possible on her. They provided her a place to stay at times when the Hyuga compound was unbearable to be at, welcomed her warmly when she got back from missions, and tried to comfort her the best way they could.

But no matter how nice they were, they always reminded her of what she didn't have. A loving family, a home she can return to and be loved, and a place where she didn't always have to watch out for her back was all she ever wanted. With her mother dead, she didn't have anyone in her family to take comfort in.

Hinata scowled, she could only dream for such a thing while others got the luxury to experience a good life. About everyone was out for her, insulting or straight-out trying to kill her every chance they got. And when it wasn't any of those two, it was ignoring her. She was a nuisance to everyone, even the Namikaze's she was sure. They had to waste their precious on time on her because she was always problematic. If was always her fault, always her that did something, even when she didn't do anything! Always, always her that-

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" Kurapika asked, cutting her out of her thoughts and making her jump slightly.

Hinata gripped her coat where her heart was just a couple of inches away, panting as she tried to calm her nerves. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Kurapika apologized, his head slightly bowed.

After gaining her breath, Hinata looked up at him and shook her head, her lips curled in a small smile. "Iie, just startled me slightly, but it's okay." She replied. She was actually glad that he appeared and stopped her train of thought.

Kurapika sent her a smile of his own back at her. He walked closer to her and sat beside her, his head bowed slightly as he looked at his bent legs. It was silent for a couple of minutes until Kurapika spoke, seeming to have gained courage. "Hey Hinata, do you know about the Kuruta clan?" He asked, looking at her with impassive eyes, though she could see the hatred and sadness in those pools of brown.

Hinata didn't answer, thinking over the question. Did she know about the clan? She tilted her head slightly in confusion. No, at least she didn't think she heard of them. Was that his clan? "No, sorry..." Hinata replied, shaking her head slowly as she looked at him worriedly and apologetically. "W-Why?"

He shook his head, his hand on his forehead. "No, nothing. Just wondering. Forget about it." He said, before looking back ahead.

Hinata continued to look at him, wondering if something had happened. She wasn't sure what to do right now, she was confused. He looked so lonely and sad, no matter how good he was at hiding it, it was almost hard to look at him. A part of her was telling her to hug him and whisper comforting words into his ear while another part of her told her to him alone, that it was none of her business. She finally looked away from him, instead looking down at her knees as she hugged them to her chest. "Y-You know, you can talk about it. What's on your mind that is. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Hinata told him, wishing to do nothing but cheer him up.

He didn't answer, instead continuing to look at the other applicants over the stations as they did whatever it was they were doing. Hinata rested her head on her knees as an uncomfortable silence traveled over them. Her worry was only rising with the silence that continued to linger. It was slightly driving her crazy, as she desperately felt like talking, or doing something.

"Scarlet eyes." Kurapika let out, startling her slightly at the sudden words. She looked up at him with puzzled eyes, not quite understanding. He seemed to notice her eyes on him as he turned to look at her, his eyes showing pain that he hid so well she wouldn't have been able to catch it if she weren't looking closely.

"That's why the Kuruta were targeted. We Kuruta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market. That's why the Phantom Troupe targeted us." Kurapika paused, closing his eyes as he looked down at his knees and took steady breaths to calm himself. He didn't want his eyes to turn scarlet now where everyone could see it. There was silence before he took one last inhale of breath before letting it out and continuing with his story. "They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses." He opened his eyes as his eyebrows narrowed in anger. He had his hands clench into fists, which the palm was on the verge of bleeding from how tightly he had his hand clasped.

"I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish... I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan! And that's why I want to become a Hunter. If I become one with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information." He finished, taking a breath.

Hinata frowned, that sounded awfully like her clan and the Uchiha clan. The hunting of the eyes that is. Lots of shinobi were out for the two most powerful eyes known to men, besides the Rinnegan. That's one of the reasons she had trouble convincing the Hokage to let her take part in the Hunter Exam. He didn't want her eyes being revealed to everyone outside the Elemental Countries, afraid that she or all the other members of her clan might get more enemies. It was bad enough that lots of shinobi were hunting her clan's eyes, he was afraid of having those outside also, too.

Hinata shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She looked down at her knees, a solemn look on her face. It was funny how much they had in common. Both had clans who were wanted for their eyes, both were wary of others and didn't tell of their pasts easily, both had seen their fair share of hell. She smiled bitterly, the world truly was a cruel place, and here sat another victim of it.

Hinata let her gaze travel back to Kurapika, an unidentifiable look on her face. He seemed distracted by his thoughts, for it looked like he totally forgot that she was here. But she couldn't blame him, he probably had a lot on his mind.

Without any warning, Hinata's hands flown out and wrapped themselves around Kurapika's neck and head as she rested her head on top of his. His eyes widened as he was pulled to her chest, a blush lighting his face at the sudden action. He wasn't sure what was going on or what to do, just stayed there like that with surprise and confusion clear on his face. A bit of embarrassment also.

Hinata hummed softly as she moved her head slightly side to side, a small smile on her face. If it were anyone but the Namikaze's, Kurama, and her mother, they would think that she was acting out of character. Of course, that's probably become she almost never showed her soft side. Why would she anyway? Those guys didn't deserve to see her like this. Besides, even if she did act nice towards them, they would probably think that she was planning something evil and just trying to have them trust her so she could make their lives miserable.

After a couple of seconds, Kurapika seemed to regain his composure as his eyes narrowed enough that his face didn't show any more emotion. "Sorry, but I don't need pity." He said gently, not wanting to sound mean.

Hinata giggled, surprising him once more. She pulled him a bit closer and buried her chin more into his yellow locks as she closed her eyes, an amused smile on her face. "Who said anything about me pitying you?" She asked in a motherly voice.

He gawked, not knowing what to do or say. And even if he did, Hinata didn't let him as she continued to talk. "I'm not hugging you because I pity you, dummy. But because I think that you're amazing to have been able to go through this and not come out insane or something."

_She doesn't pity me..._ Kurapika thought. His arms shook slightly as he registered what she had just said. He could feel his chest pounding in his chest, a bit faster than average. The warmth Hinata emitted engulfed him, making him feel weird. He lowered his head slightly, causing his face to further push into her cream-colored coat. Kurapika lifted his trembling hands into the air, moving them closer and closer onto Hinata's back until they wrapped around her small frame, hugging her back.

Kurapika slowly closed his eyes in content, enjoying this moment. The two remained like that, a comfortable silence floating over them. All those thoughts of revenge, all those thoughts of anguish and trouble, all those sad and lonely times, he could feel them washing away from his mind. The only thing that was left in its place was peace.

It had been a long time since he had been hugged like this, ever since his mother died. He hadn't had human contact like this in such a long time, barely even having any type of contact with anyone. And it felt nice, being hugged by Hinata. She didn't pity him, only worried and cared about him. She cared about all her other friends.

This made him wonder just what kind of life she went through. With how she was now, it would be hard to image her having gone through pain and hardship. She was kind to them and looked out for them, in her own kind of way that is.

But as hard as it was to see her going through trouble, it was also easy to see her going through it. She seemed to have a lot of understanding and experience in this, like she had been through the same pain. He's only known her for a few days and he already cared for her. She was like his little sister, and it pained him to think of her going to pain and hardship.

She, Gon, Leorio, and even Killua who he barely even knew were kinda like family to him, and didn't know what would happen if something happened to one of them. They were his first friends he had before the incident, and he doesn't want them to go through what his clan went through.

He sighed, pushing away the thought of his friends getting hurt and let his body relax. This way nice. It was great to have such great friends.

The two stayed like that for a minute, not saying anything. They were content like that, drowning out their thoughts and everything else and just enjoying the nice moment. They didn't pay any attention to anything else, not even remembering where they were.

That is, until more seconds ticked by and they were finding their cheeks heating up. It was finally registered to them just what they were doing and how it probably looked. The two broke their contact and looked in the opposite direction of each other. Luckily for them, it seemed like none of the applicants caught them in their little hugging moment, so it didn't increase their embarrassment.

"S-Sorry..." Hinata finally let out after some time of just silence, looking over at him with her face still pink.

Kurapika shook his head and turned to her, a smile on his face. "You don't have to be sorry. After all, you didn't do anything wrong." His cheeks still were pink, but the smile he gave her told her everything was alright.

Hinata smiled back, the blush calming down until it was only her cheeks that were pink. What she said next threw him off. "Thank you." He stared at her in confusion and surprise, his big brown eyes not getting why she was thanking him.

Hinata covered her mouth as a giggle escaped it, finding his confusion amusing. "Thank you for not getting angry with my abrupt hug. The only ones who have ever hugged me or let me hug them since my mother's death were the Namikaze's, and that's rare." Hinata explained, looking down at her feet as so he wouldn't see her eyes sadden, even if just a little.

Kurapika stared at her, trying to process what she had just said. _She's rarely hugged..._ He thought, making sure to store that information in his head for later. Even though he wanted to ask her what she meant by that, he knew that this was not the best of times. Besides, she didn't look like she had the courage to tell him right now. So he will wait until she's ready.

The Kuruta looked around to see if it was clear before scooching closer to her and wrapping one arm around her. He didn't know what else to do, exactly. Hugging her was the only thing that came to mind, and so he did. If only to cheer her, even if just slightly. "Here's another one then." He spoke, lips curling up into a smile.

Now it was Hinata's to turn be surprised. Her lavender eyes were wide as she lifted her head and looked into his brown eyes. She couldn't believe what he was doing, she didn't think that anyone would do something like this to her without knowing her for a long time or for some reason like pity or something. Though he could probably be doing this out of pity, too. Then again, he didn't seem like he was.

She smiled and leaned closer to him, enjoying the contact. "Thank you." She whispered her gratitude.

"No problem." He replied. "You know, I'm sure that Gon wouldn't mind giving you a hug if you just asked him. I know I wouldn't mind. After all, it's the least I can do for everything you did for us." He told her. Hinata just leaned in closer, a single tear running down her cheek. "Thank you." She repeated.

He smiled, taking a scent of her. _Lavender._ He noted. It was peaceful as they stayed like that for a while. No one paid attention to the couple, too busy in what they were doing to notice them. Kurapika and Hinata were happy about that, not wanting to be found in the position they were in. It would be too embarrassing.

The peace lasted for a couple of minutes, though ended when Leorio began yelling for them. "Hinata, Kurapika, where are you?" His footsteps could be heard as he drew nearer to where they were. Luckily, the stations were blocking them from most sight.

They blushed as Kurapika quickly took his arm off of her and they made some distance between themselves, not daring to look at each other. And at that instant Leorio waltzed in, scratching his head. He locked his eyes on them and ran over, all the while Kurapika sighed. "Leave it to Leorio to ruin a perfect moment." He muttered just loud enough for Leorio to hear.

"I heard that! And what do you mean by I 'ruined a perfect moment'?! What were you two doing anyway?" Leorio questioned, his anger rising as he waved his arms in the air before pointing accusingly at them.

Hinata giggled, a hand shooting out to cover her mouth. She could feel the blushing dying down. She couldn't help it, Leorio was just so funny. Kurapika was quite right, Leorio did know just the right moment to break the peace. It was quite hilarious, actually.

Kurapika smiled, looking at her cheerful face. He was happy that he was able to cheer her up. The sad look that was on her face didn't suit her at all. And watching her laugh made him laugh too. Covering his mouth, he tried his best to suppress the giggles that seemed persistent to get out.

"What's so funny!" Leorio yelled.

Kurapika and Hinata stopped as they looked at each other. They blinked, before continuing in their laughing fit. Leorio, of course, didn't get it and crossed his arms as a tic mark appeared on his head.

"What's so funny?" Gon asked, walking over to the group with Killua right beside him. Both looked at the laughing duo in puzzlement, though Killua didn't look like it as much Gon.

"That's what I said! These two just keep on laughing! Serious, I think something went down here." Leorio replied, his anger only growing. The two preteens and Leorio continued to look at them weirdly, still not getting it.

Finally, after a while, the two managed to stop. Hinata wiped a tear that was slowly sliding down the side of her face, not letting it reach her jaw. These guys were really something. The more time she spent with the group, the more she was finding being with them enjoyable. They were nothing like the people in Konoha, which was both surprising and relieving. She loved this bunch, she already considered them special in such a short time. She knew that if anything ever happened to them, that she would be heartbroken.

Everything quieted down after that and the applicants went back to what they were doing before that happened.

Time seemed to pass by quickly and soon, Menchi was back. There was a swishing sound before Menchi appeared at the doorway, leaned on it. "I'm back." Everyone glanced over to where the voice had come from, finding Menchi there with her arm up and a smile on her face.

"You said something about a farewell gift. You're empty handed." The wrestler said.

"Where are you looking?" Menchi asked, her hand in her bra?... whatever it was, and looking for something. She pulled out some kind of small bottle and showed it to everyone. "See this?"

"What the hell is that?" Leorio questioned.

Gon got off of the couch and walked up to Menchi, looking at the bottle carefully. "It's moss! But it's not ordinary moss." Gon said.

"Hey kid, you have good eyes." Menchi complimented.

"Moss, you said?"

"That's..." Buhara muttered.

Menchi walked up to one of the stalls, the smile never leaving her face. Untightening the lid with her thumb, Menchi began to speak. "This isn't ordinary moss." Menchi caught the lid of the bottle. "Minced very finely and sprinkled over rice..." She paused, sprinkling the moss onto the cutting board on the station and slicing it into tiny bits, before dropping the moss into a plate of rice. "It's excellent." Menchi explained, embedding the knife she had in her hands into the station.

"Now try it." She ordered, holding it to show him before putting it down on the station. "Here."

Hinata stared at the mossy rice, her mouth hanging open slightly. She wasn't sure what type of moss it was, but she knew that it was very sought out for. Her mother had showed her a picture exactly like that moss. If she remembered correctly, the moss is suppose to be quite hard to get and only a few knew about it, her mother included. She said that it had a unique taste, nothing like other food. And that is what made it delicious. Hinata just couldn't believe she was seeing it up in person! She had heard that it was only found in one particular area, far away from Konoha.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched as the wrestler began shouting about how eating moss was an insult or something along those lines. Hinata took a steady breath as she tried to think of something happy to calm herself. She tried to push back her thoughts of hitting the wrestler into tomorrow. He was starting to really get on her nerves! She hated when people insulted other's foods and ideals.

"Then I'll try." Gon said, jumping up on the station and grabbing the plate and spoon. "Here I go!" Gon got a spoonful and shoved it in his mouth happily.

Hinata walked over to him and stared at the moss-sprinkled rice, her face twisted in awe. She tuned out the others, deciding to stare at the dish in Gon's hand. Who would have thought that she would be able to see such an incredible dish?

"How does it taste, Gon-kun?" Hinata asked, looking expectantly at him.

"Uh..." Gon looked unsure as he continued to chew.

"It's disgusting, isn't it? You can spit it out." Leorio told him, moving closer to him. Gon shook his head in a 'no' manner, turning to look at Leorio now. Leorio and Hinata both smiled. So it does taste delicious? "Is it delicious?" Leorio asked

"Mhmm..." Gon frowned. "Not really..."

"Which is it? Is it good or bad? Make up your mind!" Leorio demanded.

Hinata turned to look at Leorio and frowned, he didn't have to yell like that. Gon was just unsure, no need to be angry about it. "Leorio-san, please calm down." Hinata told him, closing her eyes as she smiled sweetly at him. Too sweetly. If needed be, she wouldn't hesitate to slap him on the head. After all, Gon was still just a kid and he shouldn't treat him badly.

Leorio tensed as a bead of sweat ran down his cheek, taking a slight step back. That smile of Hinata's may look innocent and sweet, but it was just _too_ sweet to be anything but danger. He knew that if made one wrong move, he should expect some pain. And though Hinata look weak and fragile, he got the feeling that she was as scary and strong as any other body builders and fighters.

"So, Gon-kun, how does it taste?" Hinata asked, looking over to him.

"I've never tasted anything like this before. I can only say that it has an unusual flavor." Gon told her.

Hinata frowned as she looked down at the plate. Her mother had told her that it tasted unusual, nothing like all those other dishes. But the way Gon looked when he tried it told her that he wasn't sure whether it tasted good or bad. She wondered whether it was as delicious as her mother told her it was. Or maybe it wasn't even the moss that Hinata's mother told her about.

Menchi chuckled, interrupting Hinata from her thoughts. Hinata looked over at the pink-haired proctor, wondering what was so funny. She listened as Menchi began to explain where she found the moss and from what. That it was taken from the Big Horn Bear which was only found in the Lauru Mountains beyond the Milsy Wetlands and that only a few were alive.

_Big Horn Bear, huh?_ Hinata thought. That name did ring a bell, so maybe that really was the moss her mother talked about? Menchi did say that it's only found in the Lauru Mountains. Hinata looked back at the dish, a calculating look on her face. If this was the moss, then that meant that it was also the 'sought-out delicacy' that her mother talked about. Hmm...

Hinata stopped in her thoughts as all that Menchi said registered in her mind. Her eyes widened as her gaze traveled over to Menchi. _Beyond the Milsy Wetlands? That knocked at least half of the applicants out and took a lot of time and effort to cross through, yet she was able to go beyond it and back in just an hour? She's good._ Hinata thought.

The blue-haired Hyuga looked down at her ankles, right where her weights were. It was quite hard to cross the Milsy Wetland. Having to cross that swampy place was with heavy weights, the mud and all made hard to run while the weights kept pushing her down. She was actually surprised that she was able to make it to Phase Two without too much difficulty. _Note to self, don't wear 3 ton weights when doing something like exams that involve lots of running and death. Very dangerous._

"We're not just going to accept your decision to flunk us either!"

"I'm going to grab your necks and drag you to the Exam Committee to tell them that Gourmet Hunters are not qualified to be proctors!"

"Do as you please."

"Hold it there!

"Why you!"

The sound of people yelling filled Hinata's eardrums, snapping her out of her thoughts.. She lifted her head and looked over to where the noise came from. She saw Buhara hitting a couple of applicants and sending them flying into a nearby wall.

"Damn you!" Hinata heard Todo say. She watched as Todo picked Buhara up onto his shoulders and charge him at the wall closest to him. Hinata tilted her head in wonder as she watched Buhara get up and smirk at the smaller man. He was about to take a step forward when Menchi came in front of him telling him to stop. "Buhara, don't interfere."

Todo growled before charging at her. "Bring it on!" He yelled as he threw a punch at Menchi, which she easily dodged to the side. Todo turned and aimed another punch at her. Menchi grabbed his wrist and kneed him in the chin before striking on top of his head with her leg and kicking him to her right, her arms crossed the whole time as she did. "You're aspiring to become a Blacklist Hunter with that ability? Don't make me laugh! It doesn't matter what kind of Hunter you want to be." Menchi said as he stood up and gripped his chin.

She walked over to him, her arms now down and hands at her hips. "If you are a Hunter, you must be skilled in fighting. That's something that you'll learn as a Hunter, whether you like it or not!" She told him, changing her arm positions so she looked ready to fight.

"Menchi-san, that's enough." Came Satotz's voice out of no where, gaining everyone's attention.

Hinata turned to look at Satotz, before looking back at the wrestler as his body hit the floor and he lost consciousness. She tilted her head as she stared at him blankly. _He fainted from just that?_ Hinata thought, slightly surprised. She knew that most everyone here weren't as skilled or in shape as those in the Elemental Countries, but she didn't think that they would lose after only a couple of hits.

She looked over to Menchi as the girl proctor argued with Satotz. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows slightly, a slight frown on her lips. _Or maybe Menchi-san is just that strong..._

"Still Menchi-san... Don't you think it's too harsh that no one passed?" Came a booming voice from outside and up above.

Hinata looked at one of the windows, her eyes fixed on an air balloon of some sorts. She looked at the doorway, before walking calming over to it and outside, right behind her group. She watched as the air balloon thingy drew nearer until it was just above where some of the applicants stood.

_The Hunter Association._ Hinata thought, staring at the emblem of the thing._ I wonder what they're doing here? Maybe... to save us?_ Hinata wondered.

An old man wearing orange and yellow jumped down from the balloon, falling to the ground. The man landed on the ground gracefully, the wind circling around him. He stood up and looked over at Menchi with impassive eyes.

Hinata stared at him in awe, that was almost as high as the Hokage can jump from. This man, he... The chakra, there was so much! He was almost on the same level as the Hokage, if not the same. And that was saying something. Just who was this old man?

Hinata followed his form as he walked calmly in Menchi's direction, stopping just a couple of feet in front of her. Menchi looked so nervous in front of the man, even scared slightly. This made Hinata wonder just how powerful he is.

"Who is that old man?" Leorio inquired.

"Menchi called him 'Kaichou', which means..."

Hinata looked over at the man, already knowing what Kurapika was going to say. No wonder she could feel so much power radiating off of him, he was the Chairman of the Hunter Committee. He was much more powerful than Hisoka, which meant even more stronger than her.

Hinata watched as Satotz and the old man conversed with each other before he turned to look at Menchi. The old man began to question Menchi on the objective of Phase Two, only making Menchi more nervous and ashamed. Hinata listened as Menchi tried to defend herself but seemed to only make it worse. She explained how some of the applicants made light of cooking and that it mad her mad. And then how everyone found out how to make it from someone and that it made her even more upset that she got full.

Menchi bowed in shame, apologizing to the Chairman at her bad proctoring. The old Chairman just laughing it off.

"Certainly, as a proctor, I see some problems. But it's understandable, you being a Gourmet Hunter with the title of Single Star Hunter. It's proof of your passion for cooking." The Chairman said. He lifted up his hand and brought up his index finger. "Let me propose this. We will administer another test. And I want Menchi-san to continue to be in charge of the evaluations.

"However for this retest. I want you to participate by giving a demonstration. How about it?" He proposed. "That will make it easier for them to accept your judgement."

Hinata's eyes widened as a smile graced her lips. They were going to have another chance? And this time Menchi was going to show them how to do it, too! She had thought that hope was lost but now, with the old man here she could still make it. She sighed as relief washed over her. She still had a chance to pass this.

"What is the subject of the test, Proctor-san?" The Chairman asked.

Menchi looked down thoughtfully, her index finger just below her lower lip. "Let me see..." She paused. Looking up at the Chairman, Menchi smiled as the idea came to her. "All right... The subject will be..." She paused for a second. "A boiled egg."

Hinata's smile widened, she could pass this! An egg wasn't that hard to make, even a beginner could do it. Hinata looked over at the two younger boys on her right, watching as they cheered.

_Did you hear that, Kurama-kun?_ Hinata asked enthusiastically.

Kurama grinned at her cheerfulness, happy that his host was happy. _**Un, pipsqueak.**_

Hinata's smiled vanished as her mouth opened and eyes widened. _P-Pipsqueak?_ Hinata questioned, her mouth slowly closing and turning into a frown. _I-I'm not a pipsqueak! I'm taller than both Gon and Killua._ She argued, pouting.

_**You're point? They're younger than you, or did you forget?**_ Kurama teased, smirking.

_W...well... W-Well I'm taller than the Orange Knucklehead! And he's older!_ Hinata defended.

_**By one centimeter. And besides, he hasn't hit pu-**_

_D-Don't say it!_ Hinata yelled in her mind, stopping him and flushing beet red at what he was about to say next. She knew what he was going to say, and she did not need to hear it! She did not want to know whether the blond reached it yet or not. Just the thought of the blond tall and... and...

Hinata shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. She brought her arms around her as a shiver traveled up her spine, it was disgusting! And now she... she... Ah! Damn that Kurama for even saying it! Now she couldn't get rid of the thought. Uh!

_This is all your fault! Now I can't stop thinking about it!_ Hinata shouted in her head, frowning in disgust.

_**Hey, if it helps, I can go into details of what happens.**_ Kurama snickered as he watched Hinata blanch at that. _**You see, first what happens is-**_

"No, no, no! I don't wanna hear!" Hinata shook her head and covered her eyes, desperate to block out his voice. She could not go through that again! It was bad enough hearing all about it from the Hokage and his wife, she didn't need Kurama also talking about it. She shivered involuntarily, remembering _all_ that they said about puberty and sex and... and... AH!

Hinata gripped her head harder and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to stop her train of thought. She did _not_ want to go back into that!

"Um... Hinata? You okay?..." Kurapika asked, looking questioningly and worriedly at her.

"Ah...!" Hinata looked over to Kurapika to see him looking at her like she'd grown a second head or something. The girl looked around to see that everyone were giving her strange looks, most backed away from her by a couple of feet. Hinata let her hands drop to her side as her already beet red face somehow became even more redder if that was even possible. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. She couldn't say anything, she was so embarrassed!

Hinata let her head lower as she stared at the ground. She moved to the closest person in her group, which happened to Leorio, and hid behind him, hoping, begging, to just disappear. All she felt like doing right now was dying, and even that felt like it wasn't enough to get away from the stares. _Damn you, Kurama._ Hinata thought angrily and embarrassingly.

Kurama just smirked triumphantly in her head. _**Consider it payback for calling me fluffy and fluffball, pipsqueak.**_

Hinata was about to retort but was stopped when she heard Leorio speaking to her. "You okay? You've been acting... weird. And why are you hiding behind me for?!" Leorio questioned, moving to the left so that she was no longer behind him. He rested his hands on his hips as he looked down at her questioningly.

Hinata's face, which had began to calm itself, turned once more beet red from embarrassment. Moving swiftly, Hinata got behind Kurapika, who was now the closest to her, and wrapped her arms around his midsection as she buried her face in his back, startling him. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized. _Someone please, kill me now!_ Hinata thought desperately.

"H-Hinata?" Kurapika questioned, looking behind him with a very faint blush.

Gon walked over to her and looked at her worriedly, wondering what had gotten into her. "Why are you apologizing? We only asked if you were okay?" Gon told her, tilting his head to the side.

"I bet she's gone insane." Killua remarked, looking at her weirdly.

Hinata brought her head out of Kurapika's back and glared at him, though it didn't look that menacing with her red face. "I-I have not!" She pouted.

"Oh really? Then what was that all about?" Killua asked, raising his eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly to the left, and crossed his arms.

"I-It's not my fault! Kurama was talking about how I was a pipsqueak and all and then when I tried to tell him that I'm not and that I'm taller than the orange-wearing Knucklehead, he started saying that it didn't counted because he hasn't reached puberty and such!" Hinata yelled, trying to defend her self.

It was all silent as everyone looked at Hinata blankly, registering the words she just said. So quiet that you could hear the wind rustling. Even the other applicants and the Chairman and the two proctors were silent, though whether it was because they heard her or something else, she wasn't sure.

"Orange-wearing knucklehead?" Killua questioned, looking at her weirdly.

"And more importantly, did she just say 'puberty'?" Leorio questioned. The males in the group, with the exception of Gon, slightly blushed. They wondered just how the girl knew about it, since she was about the same age as Gon and Killua, and looked as innocent as Gon.

"Th-That's right! He's a boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes that wears all orange with some blue in it! And when I compared my height to his Kurama said that he hadn't reached puberty, though I stopped him before he could finish saying puberty. And then he was about to go into details about it and... and... Uh! Boys are so gross!" Hinata yelled, giving up on trying to explain.

"Yet you're hugging a boy right now."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away. She looked up at Kurapika's face, seeing how he was uneasy about this, before looking back at Killua. "That doesn't count!" She said.

"How?" Killua asked.

"How? Because he's feminine looking! That's how! So it doesn't count!" She replied.

Kurapika's eyes widened as his eyebrow twitched at being called feminine. "Wah..." He didn't know what to say. He had been called feminine, and by Hinata no less! It had struck him real hard. Who would have thought that this girl who looked like she wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had to could have delivered a blow as hard as this one? Really, feminine looking? He wasn't feminine looking! He wasn't! He... was he really feminine looking?

"Pfft." Leorio brought his hand up to his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Hahaha... That... Hahaha... That's..." Leorio couldn't help it anymore. He doubled over in pain from laughing so hard as he clutched his stomach in an attempt to relieve the pain. Leorio fell to the ground as his legs couldn't seem to support him as he rolled around laughing. That was a good one!

Killua and Gon seemed to also think it's funny, as they joined Leorio in the laughing. "Did you hear that? She just called you feminine looking!" Killua said in between laughs. "Ha. hahaha!" The white-haired assassin laughed, before choking. He coughed and tried to regain himself while laughing, which didn't seem to be working.

"Stop laughing! I'm not feminine looking!" Kurapika yelled, a tick mark on his forehead. Sure he was more composed than this, but just seeing them laughing at his looks made him really angry!

"Yeah! You shouldn't be laughing! You're almost as girly-looking as Kurapika-san!" Hinata yelled, trying to defend Kurapika, though not really helping. By now she had stopped hiding behind Kurapika and was standing just a couple of inches in front of him.

"What was that?! I am not girly-looking!" Killua yelled back, angry and laughing no more as he glared hard at her. He was only inches away from her, surprising her by how close he was and making her slightly blush. Leorio, all the while, was still on the floor clutching his stomach tightly as a new round of laughter overtook him. Gon was also laughing, though not as hard as Leorio and he was still standing.

"Of course you are! I mean look at you, you still have all your baby fat and if you had long hair, I would have mistaken you for a girl with the way your face looks! It's feminine looking!" Hinata said, moving her head forward and slightly down as her forehead connected with his and she was returning his glare with her own.

"It is not! And how about you! You're a girl, aren't you? Than why do you look like a boy! I swear that if you had not talked, I would have thought you a boy! Tomboy!"

"Was that suppose to be an insult? For your information, I don't care how I look so something like that doesn't even hurt and will never hurt, old man!"

"Old man?! Why you little... Argh! I don't get you! You're as annoying as my perverted brother!"

"Wah.." Hinata looked taken aback. She was as annoying as his perverted brother? His _perverted_ brother? Why that little... "Well you're even worse than Pervy Sage and Kakashi-sensei combined! And that's saying something since they are one of the most perverted, annoying and lazy people I have met!"

"Are you saying I'm perverted?"

"No, I'm saying that you're perverted, lazy and annoying!"

"How am I perverted? If anything, that's you! Pervert!"

"What?! You take that back, stupid!"

"No, weakling!"

"Ugly!"

"Wench!"

"Creep!"

"Fatty!"

"Loser!"

"Cunt!"

"What...?" Hinata asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously. He did not just call her that!

"You heard me." Killua replied, smirking and crossing his arms.

A tic mark appeared on Hinata head as her eyes narrowed even more and an evil aura formed around her, an image of the devil with a knife just above her. She shook in anger as more and more tic marks appeared on her head. If he did not apologize then she would seriously kick him where no man ever wants to be kicked. That's right, their jewels; their precious babies, or as she once heard someone say, James and Jewels.

She grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists as she glowered at him, her short hair flying about and her eyes looking red and making her take on the image of a demon. He did not want her to do what she was restraining herself to do right now.

Kurapika seemed to read Hinata's thoughts as he intervened and pushed the two apart, standing in between them so that they wouldn't hurt each other. "Please, calm down. We don't have time for this! We're in the middle of an exam!" Kurapika told them.

Hinata gave Killua one last glare before looking up at Kurapika with slit eyes, a deep frown on her face. Kurapika returned her stare with a calm one, though she could tell that he was slightly scared of what she would do.

She sighed, dropping her gaze back at the floor. What was up with her? How could she do something like this? Not only did she attract attention, but she also insulted her friend and was ready to knee him, and all because she lost her temper.

Hinata looked up at Killua, wanting to apologize for her behavior. But just as she was about to open her mouth, Killua beat her to it. "Hey, she started it."

"What?! I did not! You're the one who... Ah! Forget it!" Hinata huffed, crossing her arms as she turned away from him and began to walk over to the balloon thingy. And she was just about to apologize to him, too! The jerk! The least he could have done was accept responsible and be mature for once. But _nooo,_ he just had to be a brat!

Hinata stopped as she noticed something. She looked around, there were no applicants. _Where'd they go?_ Hinata thought, puzzled.

_**While you two were fighting, they went inside. The old fart and the two proctors were the only ones that stayed and watched you. Either because they had to make sure you were in the balloon or because they thought you two were amusing. Probably both, but I think it's more the latter.**_ Kurama informed her.

Hinata flushed, had they been arguing for that long? And wait, those three were watching Killua and her fight? Hinata bowed her head, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

"If you guys don't hurry up we'll leave without you!" Menchi told them, smiling. She, along with the other two, turned around and headed inside the bliff.

Hinata stared after before shrugging slightly. She took a step forward, before another, and began her walk up the thing, her group of friends right behind her.

* * *

**Remember, reviews = faster updates! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we are." Menchi said, turning around from the cliff to look at the applicants.

Hinata walked over to the edge of the cliff, her group right behind her. She peeked over the edge and her eyes widened slightly. In between the mountain were what looked like webs with a bundle of eggs hanging from them. And farther below, Hinata could just make out a river, which seemed to be going really fast.

"Don't worry." Menchi said, taking off her boots. "There is a deep river down there." She continued, turning around and looking down, a smile on her lips. She looked behind her. "Well, I'm going ahead." She said, before jumping up in the air and doing a flip.

Hinata watched as the woman fell down the cliff, and didn't seem at all fazed. If anything, she seemed to be enjoying herself. It just made the blue-haired girl smile. If this was suppose to be their new Phase Two, then she was up for it. It looked like so much fun!

Hinata turned her head to look at the Chairman as he began to speak. "She went down to get an egg of the Spider Eagle which lives in this Split Mountain. The Spider Eagle hangs its eggs on its strong web to protect them from the land beasts living in the area. Bring back one Spider Eagle's egg."

The blunette looked back down and stared at Menchi as the woman ran along the thin and strong web, before jumping onto the cliff. Menchi began to climb up the cliff, jumping up parts of the cliff that stuck out. She rested her forearm on the edge as her other arm went up in the air to display the egg she got.

"We are to make a boiled egg with this." Menchi told them.

Hinata heard many gasps of disbelief, as if they thought she was crazy to even suggest such a thing. Hinata resisted the urge to snort, were these guys really trying to become Hunters? If this was what Hunters were made of, getting scared of just jumping off a cliff and onto webs that weren't that far from the top, then she would be quite disappointed.

After all, Chunins could easily do something like this. Heck, there were probably Genins that could do this easily. She was quite disappointed with these guys, they were so weak! Che, and here her father thought that she was weak.

"You have to be careful, the river current below is very swift. If you fall, you will be washed out straight to the sea kilometers away." Menchi warned.

Hinata full out smiled, this was gonna so fun! She had been waiting for something like this. Sure making nigiri sushi wasn't too bad, and the marathon did challenge her stamina, but they were really boring. She loved stuff like this more. Falling from a cliff and down below where she had to be really careful or else she would get washed away, was something she liked better.

"Ah, I'm glad." Killua sighed in relief, bringing his arms behind his head and smiling.

"I was waiting for something like this." Gon said, agreeing with Killua.

"So all we have to do is jump down, land on the web, get an egg, and climb up? Man, that's so much more simpler than running or cooking a strange ethnic dish." Leorio said, to which both Kurapika and Hinata nodded to.

"Th-This is going to be a easy!" Hinata smiled, looking down at the webs. "I call dibbs on going first!" The blue-haired girl said enthusiastically, raising her right hand up into the air. In the next second, Hinata was jumping down the mountain and to the webs.

"Hey! No fair!" She heard Leorio yell, but ignored it as her smile widened.

Hinata briefly looked up as she saw her group of friends jumping down as well, before looking back down and readying herself to land on the thin webs. Oh how she loved the feel of the wind going through her face, chilling it while making her short blue locks dance in the wind. The way her muscles tensed, readying themselves for what was to come. And even though this wasn't the same as when she's fighting someone, she still loved it.

Too bad she couldn't experience it for that long. She didn't have time to enjoy freefalling, she had to concentrate on passing the exam.

With a sigh, Hinata extended her feet out as they neared the web below her feet. She stuck her arms out at the sides as she crouched down slightly, the web stretching down from the sudden weight before moving up into its previous position.

Hinata straightened up, causing the web to bounce up and down some by her weight. The girl frowned as the sound of something snapping filled her ears. She looked over her shoulder to where the web was connected to wall, watching as one by one the small webs detached themselves from the mountain. She looked over and down at her ankles, where the weights were, and deepened the frown slightly. Maybe she should have taken off her weights before jumping down the mountain?

Hinata was about to sigh but stopped when she felt her person moving down. With a final snap, Hinata felt herself falling down as the web no longer held her up and she and the web with its eggs were plummeting down to the river below. Her arms flailed up in the air as she cried out, trying desperately to grab onto the nearby webs. But as luck had it, she couldn't. The webs were just too far out of her reach.

The blunette bit her lip in exasperation, what was she to do now? She had to think of something quick or else say bye-bye to passing the test. She wasn't worried about washing out to sea, since she could just concentrate chakra to her feet and land on the water. What she was worried about more was that she wouldn't make it back to the top in time.

Hinata cursed, damn her luck. She looked all around frantically for something to grab onto. _'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!_ Hinata thought desperately. She had to think of something. But what?

"Hang on, Hinata!" Gon yelled.

Hinata looked up to the direction the voice came from and saw Gon getting ready to jump down to hopefully rescue her. Her eyes widened into saucers and mouth opened at incredible lengths. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?! Did he want to get both of them out?

"No, don't!" Hinata cried, hoping that he would stop. It seemed as though the words passed through from one ear and to the other, because it looked like Gon either didn't hear her, or just decided to ignore her as he jumped down.

Her panic went up to new lengths as she watched Gon get nearer and nearer to her, getting his rod ready to swing. _No, no, no, no!_ Oh they were so dead. They were so dead! Didn't the boy realize just what he was doing? GAH! When this was all over she was going to kick him into next week for his stupidicy!

Hinata felt a warm hand wrap grab her wrist as she looked up into Gon's big brown eyes. She watched helplessly as he swung out his fishing rod with his other hand, the end of it wrapping itself onto a web.

_Oh no!_ She thought as she watch the web stretch down before snapping, not helping in the least in stopping them from falling.

"EH?" Gon questioned as they both continued to fall.

"Gon, you baka! That's why I told you to not come after me!" Hinata yelled.

"What are we gonna do?" Gon questioned, obvious worry in his tone and face.

She looked down below and ignored her other friends' shouts of worries, seeing the water become more and more visible. She bit her lip, in seconds they're going to hit the water. If she didn't think of anything fast, then the two were going to be dead! She looked back up and stared in desperation, Gon's hand still holding hers. _Think, think! What should I do?_

_**Hinata, let me take over.**_ Hinata heard her demon friend say in her head.

_What?_ Hinata questioned, her eyes widening.

_**This is no time for qestions, just trust me!**_

Hinata bit her lip before sighing, she had no other choice. She nodded her head briefly, giving Kurama permission to use her body. Kurama nodded back, before his chakra engulfed her body and took it over, her eyes glowing crimson red and pupils appearing.

_**"Hold on tight, gaki!"**_ Kurama ordered Gon through Hinata.

He grabbed tightly onto Gon's wrist as Hinata's hand went back behind her, before shooting up, red chakra in the form of a claw shooting from Hinata's hand. It zoomed up and past surprised-looking applicants, before grabbing onto the ledge and stopping the duo from falling any further.

Hinata's eyebrows knitted as Kurama began to pull the two up at a fairly fast pace. He looked down at the boy, growling slightly at the boy's stupid actions. _**"Listen, gaki. Since my hands are preoccupied right now, I want you to grab me one egg while we pass them. Got it?"**_ Kurama didn't even let him respond as he looked up and watched as the webs neared them. _**"Grab one, now!"**_ He yelled through Hinata.

Gon seemed to come out of his daze as he tensed, before quickly nodding his head and grabbing one of the eggs that were wrapped in the webs. The boy looked shaken, but whether it was from Kurama or from almost falling into the river, Kurama didn't know. And didn't care, for that matter.

He grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up, while also pulling Gon up. Kurama sat down to take a little breather. It wasn't that he was exhausted or anything like that, more like his host's body was still not fully used to taking on his chakra, and because his host would probably get questioned from her friends soon. Which meant that Kurama would have to hear them through Hinata on top of Hinata's complaints.

Kurama took a deep breath and let it out, before letting his chakra reside and let Hinata back in control, the red eyes turning back into lilac-colored ones. _**You okay?**_ He asked from within his cage and Hinata's mind.

Hinata nodded, before taking a deep breath and letting it out. _Thanks. _Hinata smiled up at him, looking very thankful. _I'm not sure Gon-kun and I would have been able to continue with the exam if it wasn't for you._

Kurama waved her thanks off as if it was nothing, before lying down lazily. _**No need to thank me. I'll always help.**_

"Gon, Hinata, are you two alright?" Kurapika asked, running over to them after he got up onto the mountain. Right behind him ran Killua with Leorio, the latter was breathing pretty hard.

"Un." Hinata replied, looking up at him.

She looked over at Gon as she watched him shakily reply to Kurapika's question. She frowned, he looked a little uneasy and almost scared. Was it because of the fall? Hinata shook her head, it couldn't be that. Well, maybe it could be that, but she doubted it. That only led to one thing then. It was because of her, wasn't it?

"How'd you do that?" Killua asked, walking up to her after seeing that Gon was alright.

Hinata looked up at the white-haired boy. She wasn't sure what to say. Should she tell him? But then, how could she? He'd probably either think she was crazy or be disgusted with her. If not digusted, he would hate her like all the other villagers.

But as she looked into his blue eyes, almost the same color of her hair, just a couple of shades lighter, she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. No matter how impassive he looked, she could see awe and worry in those blue orbs. She bit her lip, she just couldn't lie to him! He looked really curious and worried at the same time, it didn't look like he was ready to hate her or something like the others.

"I... well..." Hinata bit her lip. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, yet couldn't lie to him either. What was she suppose to do? To say?

Hinata was ready to sigh and give up, before her left eyebrow twitched. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, scowling at him. Crossing her arms over her chest, Hinata "Hmph!" and looked away, remembering what had happened just before they took off to this mountain.

She had almost completely forgotten all the names he called her, especially the last one, and how he tried to put the blame on her. How could he, calling her that! And he had yet to apologize, too! He was lucky that she hadn't canned him, yet. Better yet, she hadn't hit or slapped him yet!

How could he just stand there, acting like everything that happened almost half an hour ago never happened? The nerve of him! The least he could do was apologize to her. Maybe then she would forgive him. If he wasn't going to apologize, she wasn't going to talk to him.

And besides, it would be a great excuse to not tell him what she, or rather, Kurama, had did. If she ignored him, she wouldn't have to answer him. She was neither lying, nor telling the truth.

Hinata looked back at him and glared, taking him off by surprise as he tensed slightly and his eyes widened some. He probably didn't know why she was mad at him. Oh well. Even if she didn't like it that he wasn't going to apologize any time soon, at least it bought her time. And maybe, just maybe, he would forgot about what she had done.

"She's mad?" Leorio questioned, taking a step back in surprise.

"But why?" Gon questioned as Killua looked at them in puzzlement, also wondering why. He didn't know how asking her how she did what she did to get both Gon and herself up the cliff would get her mad.

Hinata stood up and walked over to Gon, extending her hand out to him. "Gon-kun, egg?"

Gon tensed as he looked at her smiling face. He caught the slight twitch of her eyebrow, indicating that she was not at all happy as she appeared, which scared him. Nodding vigorously, Gon reached into his pocket and pulled out the egg he had gotten for Hinata. "H-Here."

Hinata thanked him, before walking off and to where the big pot with boiling water stood. Gon looked up at Kurapika, giving him a questioning look. If anyone knew why she was mad, it would probably be Kurapika. After all, Kurapika was smart.

Kurapika, in turn, raised his hand as his thumb and index finger grabbed his chin. He looked down for a second, before looking back up at Hinata, then back down. Finally, after a couple of seconds, he sighed. "The only explanation I can think of of Hinata being mad at Killua would be because she's still mad about earlier."

"Mad about earlier? Why? What happened?" Killua asked, putting his hands in his shorts' pockets.

Kurapika and Leorio sweat-dropped, as Killua and Gon tried to recall what happened earlier.

Gon snapped his fingers as something finally came to him. "Ah, that! When the two of you were fighting earlier and calling each other names!" Gon yelled. He sighed, looking back at Hinata. "Seems like she still hasn't forgiven Killua." He stated.

"She's still mad?" Killua questioned, looking unbelieving. "I don't get why..."

"I would be mad too if I was her and you called me a cunt. That's pretty insulting to a girl, you know." Leorio said, not believing the boy's stupidity. Then again, he was still young so he probably didn't understand stuff like this. Which made him wonder, if Killua didn't know about this, how could Hinata?

"Ah..." Was Killua's only reply as he took out his hands from his pockets and brought them behind the back of his head, walking off in the direction Hinata went and to the pot. "We should get going." He told them.

Gon looked puzzled at what Leorio meant but shrugged it off, following behind Killua. He would just ask someone later. Kurapika shook his head before going after the two, with Leorio behind him.

"The test is not over yet. You are going to make the boiled egg as assigned." Menchi told them, moving over to the side to let the applicants access to the pot. "Let me remind you, a boiled egg is a fine dish too. The boiling time is the most essential point. You can't just boil a Spider Eagle egg for the same time as an ordinary egg. I don't have to tell you what will happen if you overboil it.

"Naturally, a half boiled egg means you fail, too..."

Hinata grabbed a butterfly net and walked over to stand beside Leorio, not wanting to stand on the other side with Killua. She was still kinda mad at him, but it was more so so that she can look like she's still really mad at him. This way, she could avoid answering him sooner about his question.

The blunette staired into the pot, washing as the water boiled. She raised one of her eyes and frowned, should they take the eggs out now? She watched as one of them bounced up in the water and landed in between some eggs.

_Shouldn't we take it out now?_ Hinata asked with worry.

Normally when something like this happened, it meant that the eggs were ready or needed about a minute more. She was afraid that her's will overcook if she didn't take it out now.

_**If you feel that the eggs are ready, then take one out. You don't want to overcook it, right?**_ Kurama replied.

Hinata frowned, she was unsure of what to do. _But what if they aren't ready and I take them out too soon?_

_**I trust your judgement, so should you. After all, you love to cook and know lots about it. If you think that you should take them out now, then take them out.**_ Kurama told her

_I don't know..._

_**Just take one out already, Hinata! Stop worrying, it's really annoying!**_ Kurama yelled in frustration. Really, his host was being too doubtful and paranoid.

Hinata gulped, before slowly pushing her net into the water. Sweat dripped down her forehead and the side of her face, with her eyes wide slightly. She just hoped that she wasn't wrong in her judgement and that she didn't undercook them.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing!" Leorio yelled.

Hinata tensed, the net she was holding slipping out of her hands. Hinata quickly tried to grab it before it fell into the water, fumbling over it before finally getting it after a couple of seconds. She sighed, before turning to Leorio. "I-I think that they're ready now."

"Kurapika?" Leorio turned to Kurapika to see what he thought.

Kurapika shook his head. "No, I don't think it's time yet." He answered.

"I don't even know the boiling time for an ordinary egg..." Killua confessed, looking down at the eggs with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata watched as another egg bounced up, before falling back down onto some eggs. She shook her head, she would just trust her judgement. Quickly, Hinata pushed her net under one of the eggs, before trapping it in her net and pushing it out of the water.

"Hinata, what are you-" Gon didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by an "Oh~"

Gon walked up to Buhara and looked at his worried face. "He just said 'Oh!'." Gon stated. He heard another cry of worry coming from the big guy.

"That means..." Leorio stopped himself, quickly getting his net ready.

"Now's the time!" Everyone, except Hinata, yelled.

Hinata moved back and away from them, giving them more room to get their eggs. She sighed in relief, she had been right. Hinata wiped her forehead with her forearm, a smile going to her lips. _I was right!_

_**Told you you should go with your instincts. Will you trust them and me next time?**_ Kurama asked, a smirk on his lips.

Hinata puffed out her cheeks, feeling them heating up. _H-Hai. Gomen, Kurama-kun. I'll trust myself and you next time._

_**Good girl.** _Kurama praised, grinning down at her and showing off his large and sharp teeth.

Hinata smiled as she looked down at the egg in the net that she had. She took out the egg from it, wincing at how hot it was, before inspecting it. The egg looked relatively plain, a tan color with some black dots around it. It was a bit larger than an ordinary egg, but not by much.

She wondered how the egg tasted, seeing as she had never seen or tasted it before. Heck, she didn't even know that it existed until now. She felt her mouth water at the thought of trying it. Finally, she would get to taste something new! She was so excited!

"This is an ordinary egg, and this is a Spider Eagle egg." Menchi held out the two eggs. "Taste them and compare them." She told everyone with a big smile on her face.

After pealing the shell off of both of the eggs, Hinata took a bite out of the chicken egg. She already knew how it tasted, but she just wanted to try it first she was slightly scared of trying the Spider Eagle egg.

Once she was done, Hinata took a bite out of the other egg. She chewed on it for a couple of seconds, before her eyes widened. "I-It's delicious!" Hinata exclaimed. She took another bite out of the Spider Eagle egg, savoring the taste.

It was very rich and creamy, and melted in her mouth. Like the life force of the Spider Eagle was still there. No way was a normal egg on the same level as the Spider Eagle egg! It was just so much more delicious than a normal egg. It almost made Hinata want to go back down there and get another egg just so she could have some more!

Yes, something like this was worth risking one's life over. She could see why Menchi and Buhara took so much pride in being Gourmet Hunters. They were really amazing, weren't they?

"Phase Two has 42 who passed! Menchi's menu is over!" Menchi announced.

Hinata smiled at those words, she had passed! She winced slightly when the other applicants shouted in happiness, but ignored them as she continued to smile. Phase Two was done, and now it was time to go to Phase Three! It made her wonder what the Third Phase would be. If it would be something like this one. But if there was something that she knew, it was that it was going to just get harder and harder from now on.

Hinata grinned, she couldn't wait! Just the fact that it was going to get harder excited her. These first two challenges were really as fun as she had hoped or expected, so she hoped that the other ones would be much more difficult and more fun. After all, facing against something that gives you great difficulty was the only way you could get stronger, right?

The blunette walked over to her group, standing right beside Kurapika and away from Killua. She smiled at the group as she watched Leorio and Gon cheer. "W-We passed." Hinata said.

Kurapika looked at her and smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Sorry that it's shorter than most of the chapters, but I wanted to put this up as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Oh, and remember; more reviews means faster updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Man, I really gotta thank my beta for showing me all the mistakes on this! Thank you so much! I tried fixing some of them as best as I could, so hopefully it looks better now. I hope you guys enjoy this, I made it long just for you guys (And because the next chapter will probably not be as big as this one).**

* * *

Hinata stood on the right side of Kurapika, away from Killua. Her eyes looked impassive and her face held no emotions, hiding what she was feeling exactly from those around her. There was no way that she was going to show how nervous or how happy she felt.

The blunette and her group stood in the front as they quietly listened to the Chairman talk.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

"I am his secretary, Beans." The little thing beside the Chairman introduced himself.

"Originally, I planned to make my appearance..." Hinata tuned out the rest of what he was going to say. She blocked out the outside world as she delved into her inner world and to where her demon friend lay, locked in a cage and kept from taking her over. She wanted to thank her dearest friend for his help.

Hinata smiled up at the big ball of fur and hatred, the latter aimed at all the people in the world but her. She loved the big tailed fox, he was her first and most dearest friend. When ever she felt sad or just needed someone to be with, he was always there for her and lifting her mood.

Sure he had his faults, but she loved him nonetheless. He wasn't what the people thought he was, an angry demon who only knew how to destroy and cause misery. No, he was much kinder and better than that. Sure he hated all those people who hated him, but once the two got to know each other and help one another, he was one of the nicest beings she knew. He wasn't as terrible as the people made him out to be.

_Thanks again for helping Gon-kun and I. You really saved us. _Hinata thanked him.

As she had expected, he only waved the apology off nonchalantly. He gave her a small smile, before his face took on that bored look he always had. _**Like I said before, I'll always help you when you need it.**_

Hinata eyes softened, touched by his confession. Sure she had heard it a bunch of times, but hearing those words still brought her happiness. It let her know that she could always rely on her fox friend.

_**What's with that stupid smile of yours? It certainly isn't the first time I've told you that, yet you give me that smile again and again. It's no big deal.**_ Kurama grumbled. But even though he said that, he knew well enough why she loved hearing him say that.

For a person that rarely receives signs of love and kindness, any occasion where such signs are freely given is treasured and appreciated. Because for all she knew, she might never get to be treated like that again by humans.

The only humans that really did show that they cared about her were the Namikaze's, which were two grown-ups. Their kid did sometimes tell her nice things, but he had done this scarcely three times in four years. But at least it was better than nothing, right?

_I know, but it still makes me happy knowing that you care about me._ She answered him.

Even though he hated to admit it, he could see that Hinata was starting to change because of those four boys. She seemed more happier and was starting to show her emotions more. She rarely showed how she felt to humans, the only ones she did show her emotions were to the Namikaze's. However, in trying to stop the friendly couple from worrying about her, she had started to hide her feelings from them as well.

Yes, Hinata was changing, but if it was for the better, he didn't know. All he could do now was watch after her and help her continue on. He didn't dare to demand that she stopped seeing the boys, she would just feel upset about that. And if the boys made Hinata happy, then Kurama would have to bare with them being around her. He knew that him being friends with her was not enough. She needed to have some human friends, too. Which meant that he had to share her.

But even if he knew that, he still couldn't help but feel even a little jealous that she was sharing her attention now. She was his first and only friend, after all. And he hadn't had someone he cared about this much since the Sage of Six Paths. And so, if those four hurt her in any way, he would make sure to give them hell for it. That was a promise.

_**If you keep blocking out the world and coming here to chat with me, you're going to miss what's going on.**_ Kurama told her, an amused and teasing smile on his face.

_**Look, your friends are calling you.**_ Kurama told her, a bit of venom spilling out unintentionally when he said 'friends'. He stiffened slightly, hoping that she hadn't caught that. He hadn't meant to sound like that when he said that word.

He inwardly sighed in relief when he saw her flush from embarrassment the moment she began to take notice of the outside world and the two preteens calling to her. She hadn't noticed.

"Hinata? Hinata? Anyone in there?" Hinata heard Gon ask as she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Ah! I-I'm Sorry, I spaced out there." Hinata apologized. "What were you saying?"

"He was asking if you wanted to come explore with us." Killua said, crossing his arms. His tone and expression told her that he was annoyed and impatient with her.

"Exploring?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, as in looking around this airship." Killua answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well?" Gon asked, his eyes looking expectant and excited.

Hinata looked between the two boys, then looked at the two other older boys who were standing a bit aside and looking at her. Unlike her two younger friends, her two older friends looked beat and ready to relax and take a nap.

She pondered on the question, wondering if she should go. Exploring this machine sounded fun and she still had lots of energy in her, but that meant risking being questioned about Kurama taking her over incident by Gon and Killua.

On the other hand, she'd love to just relax and maybe talk some more with Kurama, since she hadn't had time to spend with him like usual because of everything that was happening. But that also meant she had to risk being questioned by Kurapika and Leorio. They might look tired and ready to sleep, but that didn't mean that they weren't curious enough to ask her about that time Kurama took over her to help her and Gon.

And she wasn't sure whether she could just lie to or ignore Kurapika. He had been really nice to her even though he barely knew her, and he had comforted her when she felt down. Hell, she even hugged him voluntarily! That was unbelievable, considering the fact that she avoided touching people of her own accord. So staying would be risky.

But as she looked into the innocent and cheerful eyes of Gon, she knew that she wouldn't be able to lie to him. He was just so cute and innocent, as well as a bit dense. He was her first human friend and had helped her out lots. He even risked his life by going after her when the Spider Eagle's web snapped and she fell, even if she didn't really need any help.

She looked over at Killua, who had now put his hands in his pockets as he impatiently waited for her answer. He had a frown on his pale and childish face, showing just how annoyed he was getting. If she had to guess, he was probably wanting to have just him and Gon go exploring, probably wanting to spent some time with Gon and become better acquainted with him.

Hinata sighed in defeat, giving into Gon's cuteness and innocence. "A-Alright."

It wouldn't be that bad, right? And anyway, it would be a great way to get back at Killua for earlier. Pissing him off should be fun and entertaining.

"Alright, let's go!" Gon yelled.

And with that, the trio ran off.

* * *

The door creaked as Killua pushed it open. "See? Isn't it cool?" Killua asked, looking inside the room with Gon.

Hinata peered over the two boys' shoulder and into the room, seeing a man in the middle of it. Her mouth opened in awe as she stared into the room. She could see many

buttons which glowed in different colors. There was also a big window that went around the room and let the pilot of this machine see outside.

"But the sign says 'Do Not Enter'." Gon whispered.

"That's why it's called exploring. Let's go!" Killua replied.

Hinata stepped into the room after Gon and Killua, looking around. She had never seen something like this before, so it amazed and confused her. She quickly and quietly went over to her right, stopping in front of the control panel.

The blunette brought her arm over to one of the buttons and let it hover over it. She tilted her head to the left, a few question marks appearing atop her head. _I wonder what this one does._

But before the Hyuga girl could press the glowing red button, she felt the back collar of her coat being lifted. She blinked and stayed standing there, watching as the man tried his hardest to lift the petite girl, but couldn't seem to do it. His arms were wound around her as he tried pulling and pushing, but still nothing.

Hinata sweat dropped and looked at the man. _This is just weird..._ She thought.

She sighed and took a step to the right, pulling the man along with her. "Don't worry, I'm going." Hinata told him, before walking over to the door and out of it. She went over to the wall and leaned on it, watching as the man threw the other two boys on the ground.

"Meany! You should lock the door if you don't want anyone to come in!" Killua yelled.

Hinata looked over to Gon, who was sitting as close to the corner of the hall as possible and looking depressed. "We got scolded..."

The blunette sweat dropped as she gave a nervous chuckle, moving away from the wall and walking over to Gon. She knelt down beside him and poked his shoulder to try to get his attention. "You okay Gon?" She asked in worry.

Before the boy could respond, Killua interrupted him. "C'mon, let's move on to the next place."

* * *

Hinata, Gon and Killua walked down the hall, a big piece of meat in their hands. Hinata took a bite out of the meat while thinking back on what they had done the last past hour.

She was still amazed at the high-developed technology, much more developed than the technology in Konoha. There were still many things that she was confused about, like how this machine could even fly. All she had seen aboard were heavy machines and such, but nothing else. How could it fly like this?

That certainly was a mystery. When Hinata got back to Konoha, she would make sure to tell the Hokage about all of this.

"Hey Killua, Hinata, look! Look!" Gon yelled excitedly, running off to one of the windows.

Hinata stopped in her walking and looked over to Gon, before walking over to stand next to him. What she saw made Hinata's face break out into a huge smile as she looked down at the ground.

She had never seen something like this before! With all the lights that were on below, it looked as if there were stars or jewels down there. It was beautiful! "Woah! Amazing!" Hinata mumbled.

"They're like jewels." Gon muttered.

"Have you two never seen a night view like this before?" Killua asked, looking over at them. His hand was propped onto the windowsill and his expression held amusement.

"Kiriko-san carried me in the sky at night the other day, but there weren't as many lights as this." Gon answered.

Hinata nodded her head and looked back at the ground. "Y-Yeah, same as me. Actually, I never even thought that the ground looked like this up in the sky until Kiriko-san carried me. And until I came onto this machine."

"How about you, Killua?" Gon asked, looking at his silver-haired friend.

"My family owns private jets, so I've seen this countless times." Killua confessed.

"That annoys me a bit..." Gon muttered.

Hinata looked back at Killua and tilted her head to the side. Jets? What were jets? Was it something like this? Wah, Hinata felt so stupid right now. When it came to talking about stuff like this, she barely understood anything.

But wait, did he mean that he had more than one of these 'jets'? She was sure that one of these machines cost a lot, so a 'jet' would probably cost as much also. And he said 'jets', meaning he had more than one. Did that mean that his family was rich?

"We need them, since a whole mountain is our family property." Killua told them.

"Eh?!" Hinata and Gon both exclaimed, looking at their white-haired friend in surprise.

"And there are about 200 servants." Killua continued, ignoring them.

"Y-Your family must be really rich." Hinata thought.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Gon asked.

"They're assassins." Killua stated casually.

Hinata raised a delicate eyebrow, catching the little humor in his voice. He had said it like it was a joke, which made Hinata wonder whether he was telling the truth. But there was also a hint of bitterness and seriousness in his tone, too, making Hinata decide. That he actually was telling the truth.

She had to wonder, did he try to purposefully make it sound like a joke? Like he didn't want to admit it, so he tried to make it sound like he was joking about it. He didn't feel ashamed of being an assassin, did he?

Or was it, that he was scared of them finding out that he was one?

Hinata was taken aback when she heard Killua laugh. She blinked, looking at him blankly. What was so funny? Maybe she was wrong and what he said was actually a joke?

But the more she looked into his blue eyes, the more she felt that he was trying to hide that fact away by making it sound like he was joking. And besides, being an assassin and making it sound it like a joke when said wasn't so easy to pull off.

"You're funny. You're the first one to take me seriously." Killua admitted.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side.

All of a sudden, Killua's face turned from happy and amused to serious as his eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you know?" He asked.

Gon and Hinata looked at each other, blinked, then looked back at the window.

"I guess it's because..." Hinata trailed off.

"...I can sorta feel it." Gon finished.

"You two are strange..." Killua said, sounding a bit like he was teasing. "Most people can't tell when I'm being serious. And that was supposed to be what's appealing about me."

"Appealing?" Gon and Hinata both questioned.

Hinata looked over at Killua, who was looking outside solemnly. _He's back to being serious..._ Hinata thought, a little bit worried about her silver-haired friend. He seemed to change moods rather quickly and often today.

"Everyone in my family is a professional assassin. They'll kill anyone they're paid to kill. It seems like they see a great potential in me, so I've undergone special training to kill since I was a little kid. But I don't want to live my life the way someone else has laid out for me." From here, Killua's face changed as he looked weirdly at the two and pointed to himself.

"When I told them 'I'll decide what to do with my life myself', my parents and brothers freaked out. My mother even tearfully lectured about how much potential I have as an assassin." Killua sighed and rested his arm back on the windowsill, his chin resting on his palm. "Aren't they awful? Most kids would go astray."

"I-I'm not sure about that, but I guess that having your whole life planned out for you wouldn't be the best." Hinata answered truthfully.

She looked longingly out the window, her eyes holding sadness. She always wondered what it was like to have loving parents, and thought that all those kids who had parents who cared about them were very lucky. No matter how much those loved kids complained, she could see how much happier they were compared to her, who had a family that was wishing for the day she died.

The blunette looked back at the two boys when she didn't hear any noise. Hinata shrank back as a sweat drop appeared on her head when the two boys looked at her. She briefly wondered if she had said something wrong. "S-Something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No, sorry." Gon said, looking away from her and back at Killua when he sensed her unease.

Killua's eyes stayed on her for a bit longer, before looking back at the window after a couple of seconds later. "Anyway, we wound up fighting. I nearly killed my mother and my brother, and ran away. I bet they're frantically searching for me now." Killua turned to the two of them and smirked. "Well, if they show up, I'll just beat them up. When I become a Hunter, I'll catch everyone in my family."

Killua turned in his seat and clasped his hands, his eyes holding stars as he had big smile on his face. "I bet I can trade them for a good price."

Hinata's eyebrow twitched at that. Was he really serious? "Asshole." Hinata spat with venom.

She couldn't believe that he wanted to kill his own parents. Even with all her clan put her through, she didn't ever think of killing them! Did he not appreciate that his parents cared for him? Sure the training might be hard and he was being forced to take a path his family created for him, but weren't they just doing what they thought was best of him?

Maybe it wasn't the best thing, but it was at least something. It just showed that they really cared about him.

Hinata sighed and got up, a tic mark appearing on her forehead. "I can't stand being around you right now. Not when you talk like that." Hinata muttered in irritation, getting ready to leave.

"Eh?!" Both Killua and Gon questioned, looking at her stupidly.

"Did what Killua say really bother you that much, Hinata?" Gon asked.

Hinata looked down at him, her eyes softening when they landed o his innocent brown ones. "Sorry, but I can't stand those who belittle their family." Hinata answered. She looked over at Killua. "You should be happy that you even have a family who cares about you." She muttered.

The blunette turned around and began to walk away, but froze and looked at the ground when she heard what Killua said.

"You make it sound as if you don't have that kind of family." He said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Hinata replied, trying to sound casual.

"Are you really going?" Gon asked, sounding sad.

Hinata turned her head around and looked at him, which was probably the worst idea every. She stared into his doe eyes and felt her irritation lowering, her body freezing.

Damn those eyes, they always seemed to have a way in stopping her! Why was it so hard to resist them? Gah!

The blunette sighed and walked back to where she was sitting, which was on the left side of Gon. "Fine, I'll stay... Damn those eyes of yours." Hinata mumbled the last part quietly to herself.

Which didn't seem as quiet as she thought, for Killua's lips curled into a smirk at the new knowledge he acquired.

It was quiet for a moment, no one daring to speak. Gon turned to look at the window, trying to find some courage to say what he wanted to, before his lips parted. "Hey Hinata, I've been wondering... You remember that time where the web you were on snapped and you fell, and I went to go after you?" Gon asked.

Hinata flinched, nodding her head stiffly. She had hoped that no one asked her the question she knew was coming, she wasn't sure how to exactly answer that question.

"How did you do that thing where you pulled us up?" Gon asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Killua exclaimed.

"I had hoped you'd forget..." Hinata muttered.

"What was that?" Killua asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Hinata sighed, before looking back at the window.

She placed her chin onto the palm of her left hand as she looked blankly at the window. How was she going to tell them? It wasn't that she doubted that Gon and Killua would accept it, but more like too scared of the outcome. She didn't want to lose her first human friends. Wasn't there a way out of his question?

Hinata pouted, she couldn't think of anything. How was she going to explain? When she ran it through her head what would happen when she told them, the outcome was always the same, they always ended up either hating her or being disgusted with her.

The blunette sighed, before bowing her head slightly so that her eyes would be shadowed. What was she going to do? _I got it!_ Hinata thought, her face brightening as a light bulb appeared over her head. She'll just tell them that she was using chakra!

She smiled, why didn't she think of this earlier?

"W-Well..." Hinata looked at them, her face going back to serious. It wouldn't be good if they found out that she wasn't telling them the whole truth. "You see, the thing I used is called chakra. That's how I was able to pull you and I back up."

"Chakra?" The two questioned, looking at each other in puzzlement, before looking back at Hinata. "What's chakra?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she gave them a weird look. Didn't they know what chakra was?" You don't know?" Hinata asked.

"Of course we don't! Why would we be asking you if we did?" Killua responded with a slight snort.

Hinata smiled sheepishly at them, blushing from embarrassment. That was true. But seriously, they didn't know? Even the academy kids at least got the idea of what chakra was. Every shinobi and shinobi wanna-be knew what it was. Heck, even the civilians knew what it was.

But then again, from what Hinata could see, the people outside of the 'Elemental Countries' didn't even use chakra. When Hinata had activated her Byakugan that time to defend that old lady from Leorio, she could see that her group's tanketsu points weren't even opened. Which was pretty strange.

"Anyway." Hinata said, pushing her thoughts to the back of her head. "I can't really tell you all too much about it, but what it basically is, is the molding of both physical and spiritual energy. Everyone from where I come from knows it, and almost everyone uses it. Especially the shinobis, or ninjas, of my village and the other villages." Hinata explained.

"Ninjas?" Gon and Killua said in unison.

"Does that mean..." Gon started.

"That your a..." Killua continued.

"Ninja?!" The two yelled at the same time, they eyes wide in surprise and awe.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head, confirming their guess. "That's right."

"That's so cool!" Gon yelled, his face breaking up into a huge smile.

"I gotta agree with Gon, that's pretty cool." Killua agreed, giving her a small smile.

Hinata smiled at them, but couldn't help but feel bad. She wasn't lying or anything when she said she was using chakra to help Gon and herself. It might not have been her chakra, but it was still chakra. But for some reason, she felt bad for not telling them about Kurama.

Maybe it was because she wanted them to know about Kurama. Or maybe it was because she just wanted to see if they would stop hanging out with her just because of that. But whatever it was, it sure made her feel slightly guilty for some reason.

"It's pretty hard to believe that a little girl like yourself could be a ninja." Killua said. "From what I heard, ninjas are suppose to be strong and stealthy, yet you look pretty weak and fragile." Killua sighed as he put his hands up and shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Guess I overestimated them."

Hinata grit her teeth as a tic appeared on her head, feeling a sharp jab from his words. Maybe she did look weak, but that didn't mean that she couldn't fight! What was it with everyone? To them, she was either a monster and merciless killer or a weak and fragile little girl who couldn't even hurt a fly. Every time, everywhere, she was either underestimated or overestimated. God, she really hated that!

Hinata's body shook in anger as she tried to calm herself, her face slowly turning back from light red to peachy. She sighed and glared at the silver-haired assassin, before smirking and leaning her cheek onto her right arm. "Same could be said here. I had thought that an assassin was a strong adult who could take almost anyone out, not a puny little kid who had a mental problem."

Hinata waved her hand dismissively, smiling teasingly. "I guess I thought too much of assassins. Seems like they're just weak little perverted kids who have a bark much worse then their bite."

"What was that!" Killua yelled, a tic appearing on the back of his head.

"You heard me, you perverted old man!" Hinata replied. "Oh wait, I forgot. Old people don't have good hearing, do they. Sorry."

"Why you little..." Killua growled, going up to her face and connecting his forehead with her's as the two glared daggers at each other. "Fatty!"

"Fatty? How am I fat? I'm as skinny as both you and Gon-kun!" She yelled.

"Says the girl who snapped that web! Which by the way, even with six people running on it didn't break!"

"That's because I have weights on!"

"Yeah, because I'm sure that wearing weights will help you turn healthy and skinny!"

"What! You take that back, I am not unhealthy! If anything, I'm much healthier than you and Gon-kun combined! And that's an understatement!"

"As if! You're not much healthier than my perverted, fat aniki who loves to collect figurines!"

"You're comparing me to your older brother? How could you, you pervert!"

"I am not a pervert!"

"You're right, you're a major pervert!"

"You take that back!"

"I will if you take back what you said about me being fat and unhealthy!"

"But aren't you the one who said 'I don't care how I look so something like that wouldn't hurt me'? So you were lying!"

"I was not! I just don't like being compared to someone so weak and perverted!"

"Guys!" Gon yelled, trying to stop them from fighting.

He was ignored.

"Guys!" He tried again, but was still ignored.

Gon sighed in exasperation, couldn't they stop fighting? Mustering up as much might and air as he could, he tried again. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!"

Hinata and Killua blinked, looking at Gon's narrowed eyes with their eyes wide. To say that they were surprised was an understatement. This was the first time that they heard Gon yell like that in the short time that they had spent with the boy. It somehow slightly unnerved them.

"Thank you." Gon said, taking deep breaths.

Hinata sighed, she had done it again. She had let her anger take control of her and ended up fighting with Killua again. But it wasn't like it was her fault! Killua was just so infuriating, always pushing her buttons! Did he have to be so irritating?!

Hinata bowed her head in shame and embarrassment, a small blush coating her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Gon. I let my temper out of control and ended up fighting Chibi-chan."

"Chibi-chan? Who the hell are you calling Chibi-chan?!" Killua questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? The perverted, silver-haired brat that is standing right beside me." Hinata replied, smiling teasingly.

"Not this again..." Gon mumbled, feeling exhausted.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore of this and was ready to give up, he felt a chill run down his spine as he turned his head to where he felt something.

Hinata's eyes widened and she tensed when she felt a surge of power and she turned her head swiftly to the source. Her body shook slightly, almost unnoticeable. _T-That chakra! It... it was so powerful! _Hinata thought in her mind.

"Something wrong?" Hinata heard a familiar voice behind.

Hinata quickly turned her head to look behind her, and her eyes landed on the Chairman, Netero, who walked down the hall casually.

Hinata relaxed her body and looked at the old man with an impassive expression, though she made sure to not let her guard down. He may look like he wasn't going to hurt them, but you never know. After all, looks could be deceiving.

From what he could read of his chakra without her using her Byakugan, she could tell that he was quite stronger, stronger than her and the two boys combined. And he was also very quick, if him being able to slip past her without her even knowing was any evidence.

If he was going to attack her and the two boys, then she would make sure that she was ready to defend her and them. They were her friends, and she wouldn't let her friends down.

"Ah, Netero-san..." Gon began, pointing over to his right. "Did you see anyone coming from that side?"

"No." The Chairman shook his head.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, looking at him with warily. She let her chakra flow through her body, warning him not to try anything. She didn't quite trust him.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Hinata heard Killua say.

_Seems he knows_. Hinata thought, looking at the boy from the corner of her eyes. _Though I wouldn't expect anything else from a professional assassin._

"That little trick? I barely moved." Chairman Netero practically bragged.

Hinata glared at him, the chakra around her expanding slightly as she let some more of it surround her person. _What does he want with us?_ Hinata wondered. There must be some reason that he's here, but what?

"What do you want?" Killua questioned, narrowing his eyes. "You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions." Chairman Netero answered. "But the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"Uh-huh! It's fun!" Gon said enthusiastically. "And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

"The first two phases weren't as hard as I had thought they would be. I was expecting the exam to be much harder than this." Was Hinata's response.

"I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult." Killua replied dryly. "I assume the next phase will be much more entertaining?"

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." Chairman Netero answered honestly.

"Let's go, Gon, Hinata!" Killua told the two.

Hinata looked at Killua and nodded. She wanted to get away from the powerful old man as soon as she could. She got the feeling that something was going to happen.

Though whether it was bad or good, Hinata couldn't tell.

"Now wait just a minute." The Chairman said, stopping them. "Would you care to play a game with me?"

Hinata turned around and looked at him. "A game?" She and Gon both said at the same time.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" He proposed.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon right away yelled.

Hinata's suspicion of him rose at those words. There had to be some kind of condition to this, it couldn't be this simple. For all she knew, the old geezer was planning to do something. Something bad. She didn't trust him in the least.

She wouldn't agree to it just yet. She had to know about it. If she agreed to play now and it ended up being something bad, then she wouldn't be able to get out of it. So she would not agree. She wouldn't give in to it.

She wasn't that desperate to get a Hunter License that she would risk her life for it.

"How about it, eh?" The Chairman asked.

* * *

Chairman Netero bounced a yellow and black ball, before holding it up and twirling it with his left index finger. The old man stood on his right foot and looked at the three kids, a smile on his face. "Now I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win."

Hinata looked up at the clock and saw that it was 10:57, meaning that they had about nine hours until they landed at their destination. She looked back at the Chairman as he continued with his explanation.

"I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. "Well, that gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

Hinata raised her eyebrows, was he serious? Though it may sound like taking the ball would be no problem with that kind of condition, she knew that it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

If her guess was right, and he was as strong as the Hokage, then this would be quite hard. Sure she may be strong, but she knew that this would be quite a challenge.

One that would probably require her to use quite a fair amount of chakra.

Hinata grit her teeth as she glared at the old man. He was mocking them. They would just make fools of themselves if they underestimated him and attacked him blindly.

"Eh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game." Hinata heard Gon say.

She resisted the urge to sigh, didn't Gon know anything? He was just underestimating that old guy. Couldn't he see just how powerful the man in front of them really was?

Hinata shook her head inwardly, the answer was pretty obvious, he did not. But she guessed she couldn't blame him, he was pretty dense when it came to stuff like this. From day one she could tell that he wasn't good at estimating a person's strength.

But then, Gon wouldn't be Gon if he did. She guessed.

"Why not give it a try first?" The chairman said, bouncing the ball on his index finger.

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked, facing him totally.

"Yeah." Netero responded.

"Then I'll go first." Killua said.

Hinata looked at him with worried eyes. She didn't doubt his strength and abilities, but she wasn't quite sure whether he would be able to win this. She just couldn't really sense any chakra in the silver-haired assassin. So compared to his almost none-existent chakra and the chairman's huge amount of chakra, she could tell that he wouldn't be able to win this.

But then again, if he had a good enough plan, then he might just be able to. The thing about powerful people is that they tended to underestimate their opponents and tended to hold back on them. If Killua were to take that to his advantage, then he just might be able to win this.

"Go ahead." The chairman said.

Hinata grabbed Killua's wrist before he could go anywhere and looked at him seriously.

"What?" Killua asked, sounding a bit annoyed at being stopped.

"You do have a plan, right?" Hinata asked, the worry evident in her tone.

Killua smirked and looked at her. "Of course. Just watch." He told her.

Though Hinata was still worried, she smiled and let go of his hand. She trusted him and his abilities. Though he might not look all that smart or that strong, she knew that his looks were deceiving. He was as smart as her, almost as smart as Kurapika, so she wouldn't doubt him.

"Alright, just be careful." She told him.

He walked forward and waved his hand. "Don't worry, I will."

Hinata stepped closer to Gon and stared at Killua, watching as he began to walk around the Chairman at a fair distance.

She could hear no noise coming from him, no matter how much she strained to hear him. The boy seemed to walk at a certain rhythm as he walked around the old man. And before Hinata knew it, she began to see afterimages of him and a soft swishing noise was heard.

Her eyes widened as she stared in awe at him. She had never seen a technique like this before and it amazed her. It made her curious as to how he was doing it. Because from what she could sense, he was not using any chakra.

Quickly making a single handsign, Hinata activated her dojutsu. "Byakugan." She whispered as the veins on the sides of Hinata's face bulged out so that they were visible. Her eyes sharpened and her vision enhanced, letting her see almost 360 degrees around herself.

Hinata bowed her head so that her bangs covered her eyes from the others' view, not wanting them to see her kekkei genkai.

The blunette focused more on Killua's body, or rather, his chakra circulatory system. As she had thought, it didn't seem like he was using any chakra at all. It confused her. How could he make a move like that without using any chakra?

Maybe it was because this was like a whole different world from the 'Elemental Countries'. This place seemed a lot more different from how her country was like.

Hinata watched as Netero's chakra flickered slightly from surprise, barely even noticeable. Even though he looked pretty surprised on the outside, Hinata wasn't quite sure if he was as surprised as he looked. Either he was good at controlling his chakra, or he wasn't as surprised as his face indicated.

And compared to him, it seemed that Gon had absolutely no control over his chakra as she saw it flicker greatly. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, he and

Killua didn't even know chakra existed until I mentioned it. Hinata thought.

"I see lots of Killuas!" Hinata heard Gon say, but didn't really pay much attention.

Her attention was on the white haired assassin. With her Byakugan, she could see just which one was the real one. It was the only version that had all its inner organs present. The others had no bones, no heart, no nothing, just the the outside appearance of Killua, like the regular clones they were taught to make in the academy.

But then again, even without her Byakugan, she could still tell the real Killua from the fake. If you paid close attention, you could see that the real one cast a shadow on the floor.

Hinata watched as the afterimages dispersed and the real Killua jumped from behind the chairman and at the ball with his hand outstretched for it.

The chairman moved to the left and out of reach of silver-haired boy. As soon as Killua's feet hit the floor, he swiftly turned around and launched himself at the old man, reaching out of the ball.

Chairman Netero made small jumps backwards and moved his arm which held the ball away from Killua when his hand was close to it. All the while, only using his left hand and right leg.

It continued like this for a while with Killua always seeming to not even come close to getting the ball. After a couple of minutes, Killua and Netero stopped and the assassin glared hard at the old man in frustration.

"What? That's it?" The old man teased. He threw the black and yellow ball up, where it landed on his nose and he balanced it on it. All the while seeming to mock and irritate Killua further.

Hinata frowned as she watched the pair. It was obvious that Chairman Netero was just playing with the silver-haired assassin.

Even with her Byakugan deactivated (she had deactivated it two minutes into game), she could tell that the chairman had barely used any of his energy. If she had to guess, he had probably only used 1%.

Hinata watched as Killua slid on the floor at high speeds and delivered at strong kick to his right leg.

Killua smirked and snickered, feeling pride at what he did. Thinking that he had shattered the bones in the old man's leg, he was shocked when he felt a stinging sensation in the leg he used to kick the chairman.

The silver-haired boy's expression turned from prideful to pained as he clutched his hurt leg and began to bounce around on one fought. "Itai!" He yelled.

Hinata blinked as she watched the scene before her. She brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to suppress the laughter that was trying to force its way out of her mouth, chuckling at the boy.

She felt bad for the boy, as it looked like he had sprained his ankle from the kick, but she just couldn't help it. It just looked so funny!

"Killua! Tag! Tag!" Gon yelled, waving his hand in the air. "It's my turn."

Killua limped over to Gon, where the two clapped hands, and he walked over to the wall and slid down it and onto the ground.

After calming herself down, Hinata walked over to Killua and knelt down beside the boy. "You okay?" She asked as Gon began to stretch.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He waved her off.

Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly and tenderly touched his sprained foot. She watched from the corner of her eye as the boy's face twisted in pain and he held back a moan.

"Yeah, I see how fine you are." She said.

"I said I'm fine!" He said, trying to move his foot away from her.

Hinata frowned at that. She was only trying to help! No need to be so mean.

"Look, I'm only trying to heal it!" She stated.

"And how are you gonna do that?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

She just smirked in response. "You'll see. Now, let me help you."

Before Killua could say anything, he heard a loud thud, before he heard his friend gave a cry of pain while clutching his hurt head. "Itai..." He squealed.

"Idiot!" Killua yelled. "We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength!" He crossed his arms in aggravation. "For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!"

I can see why you're mad, but you don't have to yell at him like that... Hinata thought.

Gon soon got up and began to try again. Charging at the old man and trying to get the ball.

Hinata sighed and looked back at Killua's foot. She could see the bruise forming on it, becoming more and more purplish. She had better start working on it if she wanted to finish by the time Killua was fully relaxed and ready to set out again.

Quickly performing the handsigns to the 'Mystical Palm Technique', Hinata poured a certain amount out of her hand, making her it glow a pale green.

Honestly, Hinata wasn't at all at the level of a skilled medic-nin, so hers was as good as she could be at the moment. She only knew the basics of this from one of the medical scrolls that she had read, so she hoped that it would go well.

Hinata brought her hand above Killua's foot, letting it hover of it as she poured the chakra she had out into his leg. Killua let out a surprised gasp, but didn't do or say anything else. He just watched in shock as the pain in his foot dissipated, and his leg healed.

It was slow and felt weird, and felt himself getting slightly sleepy. After about five minutes, he felt his senses coming back to him and his leg was painless.

Killua blinked and lifted his leg up, before letting it fall on to the ground. Nothing. He could feel no more pain. His eyes widened at that realization and he brought his leg to himself and began touching it.

"S-Sorry that it took a bit, but I was able to heal your leg completely. It should be as healthy as ever now." Hinata told him with a smile.

Killua looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth agape, confused as to how she had done it. All he saw was her hand hovering just above his leg and then in about five minutes, bam! It was all healed. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Sorry, but that's a secret." She said, winking at him.

Hinata looked over at Gon and watched as he continued to fail at getting the ball. She watched as he crashed a couple of times to the floor and the wall, before getting back up and going back to trying to get the ball from Chairman Netero.

The spiky-haired boy was beginning to sweat, and his energy lowering slowly. Gon had lots of stamina, but with the way things were going, he'd need to get a break soon.

The blunette smiled, guessed this meant that it was finally nearing her turn to try to get the ball. Though she knew that the only way they'd be able to even get a chance at getting the ball was with teamwork, she still wanted to at least try all by herself.

She wanted to know just where she stood right now in strength. Seeing as he was as strong as the Hokage, it would be harder to get the ball, but easier to estimate how far she has progressed in strength.

"Gon-kun, switch out with me. You need a break." Hinata said.

Gon stopped and turned to look at Hinata, smiling her way. "Alright! It's your turn now, I guess."

The two walked to each other and high-fived each other, smiling at each other. Hinata walked over to the middle of the room and did a couple of stretches, not wanting to pull a muscle or anything.

She smirked at the old man and launched herself at him, her arm extending in a motion to grab the ball. As she had expected, the old man jumped back and out of her reach.

He's expecting that we're only going to go after the ball, which means that if I do something like kick him, it would probably surprise him. And maybe, just maybe, he'll let his guard down, even if a little. Hinata thought.

Hinata continued to reach out for the ball and grab it, all the while waiting for the right opportunity to land a good kick at him. Since he was preoccupied with getting the ball out of her reach, he would probably not be ready for the kick.

A minute passed by with Hinata just chasing him, until her eyes widened and she found the chance.

Hinata pulled back her leg and aimed with all her might at his right leg, right where Killua had tried to kick him. She saw his eyes widen, which made her smirk. With him up in the air like that, it would be hard for him to dodge the attack. So it was the perfect chance.

The metal of Hinata's weights connect with the skin of the chairman's, making a hitting sound. Netero's eyes widened and Hinata's smirk deepened, watching as the old man was pushed back some.

Hinata clutched her knee and moaned in pain when she felt a shot of pain in the area. She began jumping around, much like Killua, while the chairman just stood there on his right leg, looking all fine, and smiling.

"I gotta say, that was quite the kick there. If you had hit any harder, then you would have caused quite the damage to my leg." Chairman Netero praised.

"Idiot! You should know that that wouldn't work on him. Or have you forgotten that I had tried the same thing before?" Killua yelled.

His, along with Gon's and Netero's, eyes widened when he saw the wounded girl poof, leaving only smoke behind. The two boys began to looking around for the blue-haired girl, but didn't find anything.

Chairman Netero moved to the left, barely getting the ball out of the way in time, when he sensed Hinata's presence appear behind him. He gave a gasp of surprise when he saw Hinata and moved even further back when she leaped after him.

Hinata aimed another kick, but this time at the old man's head. He dodged easily, letting the ball slip from his hands as he stood in the way of Hinata, making her bump into the back of his head when he turned.

The blunette groaned as she clutched her face, lying on the ground as she tenderly rubbed her face. "Why... you..." Hinata mumbled through the pain.

_I thought he said that he wouldn't touch us! That lier!_ Hinata yelled in her head.

_**Do you want me to take over, Hinata?**_ Kurama asked, watching everything from inside her in amusement.

_No, I'm okay... _Hinata grunted, sitting up and clutching her nose.

_**You sure?**_ He asked, chuckling.

_Yeah, I'm sure._ Hinata replied as she stood up.

"You guys aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" Chairman Netero asked.

A tic mark appeared on Hinata's head as she glared at the old man. _He's looking down on me!_ Hinata thought angrily. "Gon-kun, Chibi-chan, let's go!" Hinata yelled at them, before jumping after him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Killua yelled, but got up.

The silver-haired boy took off his lavender shirt while the spiky, black-haired with green tips boy took of his green jacket. Both did a stretch or two and then jumped at the old man.

Chairman Netero moved to the right and jumped from Killua, while slamming Gon's face to the ground while coming down with left hand, the ball slipping out of his hands while doing so.

Hinata launched at the ball when she saw that it was out of the old man's grasp, but just ended up running into Gon when the chairman took the ball and moved to the left.

"Itai..." Hinata moaned, rubbing her sore nose. "You okay, Gon-kun?" She asked the boy.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry." The boy replied, giving her a smile.

Hinata smiled back, but the smile vanished quickly as she saw that Killua getting hit in the face by the ball, which bounced back right to Chairman Netero after making the hit.

"We need to come up with a plan..." Hinata whispered, gritting her teeth as she tried to keep calm.

"What do you propose?" Killua asked, walking over to them and kneeling beside them.

Hinata bowed her head as she thought, her hand holding her chin. What would be a good plan? There had to be something that they could do.

_Kurama-kun, do you have any ideas?_ Hinata 'asked'.

_**Well... from what I've witnessed, you guys are always just going after the ball, barely trying anything. You guys aren't trying anything unpredictable. Try catching him off guard, then go for the ball.**_ Kurama replied.

_I guess you're right, but..._ Hinata trailed off.

Hinata's eyes widened as she brightened up, snapping her fingers as an idea came to her. _That's it!_ She thought. She quickly motioned for the boys to come closer and began to tell them the plan.

After a minute of telling and revising, the three stood up and looked at the old man with determined eyes.

"I hope this plan of yours works." Killua muttered.

"I hope so, too." Hinata mumbled. "You guys ready?"

"Hai!" The two yelled.

"'Kay, go!"

The two boys launched themselves at the chairman. Gon was the first to attack.

"Your attacks are getting boring." Netero said.

Hinata smirked from where she was as she watched Gon land a kick to the chairman's chin by kicking off his boots to increase his range. The ball flew out of his grasp, but neither went for it.

Killua appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head, surprising him and sending him flying.

Next was Hinata's turn to attack. She disappeared in a flash and then appeared in front of the chairman, pulling her leg back before aiming a kick at his face. Chairman Netero acted quickly, he put his hands in front of his face as he guarded it.

But she had been planning him to do that. Her real objective was to get him as far away from the ball as possible with that kick of hers, which did its trick as he was now a couple of meters away.

"Go get it!" Hinata yelled.

The two boys nodded and went after the ball right away, grinning while doing so. They were so close, almost there. But Chairman Netero quickly got up and went after them. "I don't think so." He said.

Hinata smirked when she saw the chairman pass the boys and was just a couple of feet away from the ball. In a flash, Hinata appeared right behind Netero and grabbed his legs, pulling him to the ground and immobilizing him.

"You little..." Netero muttered.

"It's mine!" The two yelled as they neared the ball.

"I don't think so." The chairman said.

Hinata's eyes widened as she felt the chairman releasing chakra from his feet. Her chest and face stung as she was sent flying back from a kick, and watched as the chairman launched himself at the ball, hitting the two boys out of the way and grabbing a hold of the ball.

Hinata grit her teeth and clenched her hands into tight fists as a tic mark appeared on her forehead, her chakra spiking up for a moment. Damn that old man! She thought.

He was cheating! He said that he wasn't going to touch them, yet here he was kicking her!

A shiver ran up Hinata's spine as she felt a familiar killer feeling. The feeling of bloodlust. She turned her head to the right, where she felt it from, and saw Killua gritting his teeth. He looked so enraged that she wasn't surprised that he felt like killing someone.

She shook her head when she saw the silver-haired assassin standing up. His eyes were closed and his posture almost fully relaxed as if he stood up, looking like he was just tired and a bit angry.

"Forget it... I give up. I lose!" Killua said before turning around and heading to the door.

"Why? We still have time." Gon said, getting up and pointing to the clock. "And just now, we came really close."

Killua lifted his shirt and and swung it over his shoulder, while turning his head to look at Gon. "Geez. You really have no clue, do you? The old man had only used his right arm when he was blocking Hinata's kick to the face, while he never used his left leg at all."

Hinata gave a small nod, she had noticed that too. It seemed that that was the only time he really ever used his right hand. The other times was only with his left hand. And what irritated her the most, was that he hadn't used his left leg at all!

"But we were still powerless against him. We could try chase him around for another whole year, and still never take the ball from him." Killua continued.

Hinata raised her eyebrow at that. Yes, maybe they hadn't gotten the ball away from him, but she doubted that they still wouldn't be able to get it. After all, she still had a secret weapon. She still hadn't taken off her weights yet, so they still had a chance. Even if not a big one.

"I-I don't know. I think that we should continue. After all, we still have lots of time, and there is still a chance in us taking the ball." Hinata said, disagreeing with him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that it's impossible! There's no way we could!" Killua argued. "Let's go, Gon!" Killua called, walking out the door.

"I think I'm gonna play a little longer." Gon replied.

"Huh?" Killua poked his head back into the room and stared at Gon as if he was crazy.

"Did you not hear what I said?! It's useless! There's no way that you'd be able to take the ball away from him!" Killua yelled at the boy.

"Yeah, but I actually don't care about the ball." Gon admitted, surprising Killua. "We've only used up half the time, so we still have lots of time. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs up."

Killua blinked and looked stupidly at Gon, causing Hinata to giggle at his expression. "I see..." He let out. "Okay, I got it. Good luck. I'm going to get some sleep." Killua said, waving at him and walking over to the door.

Hinata watched as Killua walked out of the room, closing the door with a loud thud. She frowned, wondering what she should do now.

Hinata looked at Gon in worry. She wanted to go after Killua and see if he was alright, but she didn't want to leave Gon here all alone with the chairman. She didn't know what to do!

"You want to go after Killua, right? Then go, I'll be okay." Gon told her, giving her a smile and surprising her.

"A... are you sure?" She asked worriedly.

"Un! Don't worry, I'll be alright." He replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "And anyway, I'm worried about Killua too. So go."

Hinata nodded and smiled back at him in gratitude, giving him her thanks before getting up and walking to the door. She looked behind her and waved at them, then opened

the door and went out of the room, closing the door behind her with a thud.

Hinata looked both ways, before running to her left in the direction she saw Killua going off to. She took a sniff of the air, trying to get Killua's scent. She smiled when she found it and ran in that direction.

If she didn't hurry, then she wouldn't make it in time. Killua looked so bloodthirsty that he'd probably kill the first person that tries to mess with him. No, the first person he sees.

But not a second later, Hinata caught the scent of blood. And from how much she smelt, it seemed like there was more then one person injured.

_I'm too late!_ Hinata thought, frowning.

She quickened her pace and ran in the direction of the scent of blood. Hoping that maybe she'd get there in time to save them. Or better yet, stop Killua from doing anything else stupid.

Hinata slowed her pace when she found two bloodied corpses lying on the ground. The girl walked over to the closest one and knelt beside him, checking for a pulse. Nothing. That meant he was dead.

Hinata looked up and at the other body, with looked to be in the same condition as the one she was at. It was probably safe to assume that that one was also dead. And that their killer was Killua.

_I was too late..._ Hinata thought as she looked back at the body she was at with a blank expression.

The blunette got up and look to the front, where she had been going to. She had better hurry, or who knows what else the silver-haired assassin would do next. And with that, Hinata ran further up the corridor and to where she smelt Killua.

Hinata sighed in relief when she saw the familiar silver-hair which could only come from Killua. She smiled and called out to him, waving her hand up in the air to get his attention. "Hey!"

Hinata stopped in front of his and looked into his eyes, which looked cold, but also disgusted, before looking down at his hands, where blood dripped from. That's the blood of those two men. Hinata confirmed.

She looked back up at Killua, only to see that he wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the ground, like he was ashamed of himself of something. She frowned, he couldn't be feeling guilty, could he? After all, he was an assassin, and probably killed many, so wasn't he used to killing now?

Or was it... because he thought that she was disgusted with her?

Hinata smiled and rested her right hand on his shoulder. "Killua." She said sternly, her smile disappearing.

Killua whipped his head in her direction and looked at her with guilty and fearful eyes, almost like he was waiting for her to shun him or something.

Hinata sighed at his expression and looked him dead in the eyes. "How could you, Killua?" She asked, frowning.

Killua stiffened and shut his eyes tightly, looking away from her. "I... I'm sorry." He apologized. He braced himself for the words that he was sure were going to come out of her mouth. You're disgusting! There's no way I could be friends with someone like you.

"As you should be! How could you just leave those bodies out there? What if someone stumbles on them and finds out that you're the one who killed them? You could get in trouble like that!" She scolded him in a motherly voice.

Killua snapped his head to her, his eyes wide and looking baffled. "Wha...?" He let out. That was not what he was expecting to hear. Where was all the yelling he was expecting? Sure she was scolding him, but for a completely different reason then what he imagined!

"I said, how could you leave those bodies out in the open like that. You could get in trouble!" Hinata repeated.

Hinata resisted the urge to laugh as she looked at Killua's expression. He just looked so shocked and confused, like he couldn't believe his ears! It was just so funny.

"Wah... B-But aren't you... I mean..." Killua stammered.

A tic mark appeared on Killua's forehead as he knocked Hinata's hand off his shoulder, taking a step back as he glared at her. "Is that really all you have to say! Aren't you disgusted with me? I mean, I killed two people and all you're worried about is that I didn't hide their bodies?!"

Hinata blinked and looked at him confusion. "Why would I be disgusted with you?" Hinata asked.

"Why? Because I killed two people! Any normal person would be disgusted with me! Even stop coming near me!" Killua yelled.

"Then I guess I'm not a normal person." Hinata simply said, smiling at him. "So don't be scared of me being disgusted with you. 'Cause I'm not."

Hinata took a couple of steps closer to him, so she was just in front of him, and put a hand on top of his head, patting him. "Listen, I'm not gonna stop hanging out with you just because you killed a person or two. Believe it or not, I've already killed over a hundred people myself.

"You're a good guy, albeit a little annoying, but still a good guy. You feel guilty about killing those two so it's fine. It just shows that you're not bad. And you're smart and funny, as well as a fun person to hang around. Gon-kun and I enjoy having you around, you're our friend. I'm sure Gon-kun would say the same thing."

"H-Hinata..." He stuttered out, his eyes wide.

Killua stood there, frozen. He just couldn't believe it, she was really not disgusted with him. She had even said that she was his friend! It was the first time that he had been accepted like this. She didn't hate him or was disgusted with him, but called him her friend.

He just couldn't believe it, his first friend! He didn't think that he would ever make one. After all, who would want to be friends with an assassin? His family had always told him that he didn't need friends, and that no one would want to be friends with him. Yet here he was, being patted on the head by a girl who called him her friend.

He had expected her be disgusted with him, and stop hanging out with him altogether. To think of him as a bad person and not want to be around him. Yet she didn't do any of that. Instead, she was calling him her friend and telling him that she liked hanging out with him!

Just what was wrong with her? She was so different from all the other girls he had met. All all of them ever thought about was make-up and clothes, and all those other girly things. But she was different. She was more like a boy than a girl to him.

She fought, didn't mind getting dirty, killed from what he just heard, and from what he'd seen so far, didn't care about all those girly things that about all women did. She was just so strange! He didn't get her at all!

Killua sighed, pulling his arm up and knocking her hand off of his head with it. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed into an almost glare. "Whatever! But don't treat me like a kid, got it!" He yelled.

She giggled, and Killua glared up at her. "What's so funny! And what's with you? How can you just hang around me after everything that happened? I don't get it!" He yelled, turning away from her and crossing his arms over his chest. "Geez, talk about being weird."

"That's better." Hinata said, giggling. "I had almost thought that I lost Chibi-chan for a moment there. Glad you're back to your old self. Being sad and depressed doesn't suit Chibi-chan."

Hinata smiled and patted his head affectionately again, watching in amusement as he knocked it away and took a step back. "Didn't I tell you to not do that! I'm not a kid! And stop calling me Chibi-chan, will you?!" He yelled.

"Make me!" Hinata said, turning around and running away from him. She stopped running and looked back at him with a smile on her face. "We should get back to Gon-kun. I'm getting kinda worried."

He nodded in agreement, and with that, the two headed back to where Gon was with the president.

Killua walked behind her, looking at her with a smile. She was his first friend and he was happy. After all, who wouldn't be happy to have a friend? It just showed that what his family said wasn't true. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but he had begun to believe them. But now, their words had been wiped out of his head when she had called him her friend.

And if she accepted him as a friend then maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to become friends with Gon and the others also.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that this chapter took a bit, but it's finally up! Wow, much longer than I had thought it would be. I had thought that the most words in here would be around 5,000, but I have over 8,500. I'm really surprised. Anyway, I really have to thank my beta for the suggestions and corrections! I feel all stupid right now, shouldn't rush to finish something because it will almost always end up bad... :/**

**Anyway, thank you all for your support, and for those who favorited/followed/reviewed, I give my special thanks. It really inspired me to make this chapter sooner. I would have finished it sooner, but I hadn't been feeling too well and my mind was all blank. And I had went to watch Yu Yu Hakusho (which is almost as good as Hunter x Hunter!) and got distracted. The characters are almost like the ones here, which isn't quite surprising considering that the two were made by the same person. And just like I'm stuck on Killua from Hunter x Hunter, I'm stuck on Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. The two are just so alike, yet there are noticeable differences.**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Hinata walked out of the blimp and onto the ground of the tower, which stood on top of a plateau. She brought her right hand over in front of her face as the sun shone right in front of her, blinding her with its light.

She looked over to her left and at the little assistant of the chairman's as she heard him speak. "Everyone, the exams Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower."

"Trick Tower?" Hinata heard someone say, voicing her question.

"You must reach the bottom of the tower alive to pass the phase. You have a time limit of seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I pray for your success." Beans told everyone.

Hinata turned away from the little, well... whatever he was. She wasn't exactly sure if he was human what with that green bean shaped head of his.

She looked around the place, though could not find anything but the floor, the sky, some clouds, and a couple of flying creatures in the distance. She sighed, how were they supposed to get down to the bottom? Were they suppose to climb down the outer walls or something? No, she didn't think that that was it.

"I-I'm gonna walk around some and see if I can find a way down, 'Kay?" Hinata told them.

Her group of friends nodded in agreement, before walking away from her possibly to find a way down themselves.

Hinata took another glance around the place. She took a step forward, then another one, and began to walk to her right. From what she could see without using her byakugan, it looked like there wasn't a way out of this place. That is, unless you were to climb down the outer walls of the tower. It made her wonder if there was possible a hidden door somewhere on top of the tower that would let them down the place.

**_That's probably the case as I don't see any other way_**_ **down.**_ Kurama agreed.

_Yeah._ Hinata nodded.

The blunette stopped when she noticed something. She looked around with furrowed eyebrows and began counting the people. _5... 10... 15... 20... 30... No way, 36? I thought that there were 40 applicants. Did they find the hidden door?_ Hinata wondered.

Hinata took a step forward, not wanting to fall behind the other applicants. If she didn't hurry, she'd have less time to reach the bottom, which she didn't want. If they were given seventy-two hours just to reach the bottom of the tower, then that meant that the path was going to be long and difficult.

The girl blinked when she felt herself falling. Her hair was dancing in the air and the light that radiated from the sun disappeared. There was a loud thud heard from her landing, and the floor cracked when her legs and arms made contact with it. She felt a sudden pang of pain coming from her butt when it landed with something hard. Dust flew into the air, making Hinata cover her nose and mouth as coughs escaped her lips.

The blunette groaned and got up off the floor, rubbing her butt gently to lessen the pain. "Ouch..." _I guess that's what happens when I wear my weights almost everywhere. _

**_You__ okay? _**Kurama asked.

_Don't worry, I'm fine._ Hinata replied.

She opened her eyes and looked around the dim-litted room, wanting to know exactly where she was. There was a door to her right and a podium with something right beside it.

_A door?_ Hinata wondered.

Hinata turned to the door and just stared at it, wondering whether to go through it or just stay where she was. After a couple of seconds of complete silence, Hinata walked over to the door. _It wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, this is probably the only way to get down to the bottom._

She outstretched her hand and gripped the handle of the door, twisting it to open it. Or at least, trying to. No matter how hard she tried, it didn't seem to open. Hinata let go of the door, wondering why it wouldn't open. She looked to her left when she remembered that there was also a podium beside the door.

Her eyes landed on the podium, and Hinata began to wonder what the item on the podium was. She walked over to it and picked it up delicately, afraid to break it or something. She turned it so that the front faced her and stroked it with her thumb. _This is a wristwatch... right?_ Hinata thought.

She had seen wristwatches before, but those were mostly in this country and its surroundings, she barely saw anyone wearing them in the 'Elemental Countries'. And the ones that she did see looked different than this. They had different designs, some were colorful while others were just one color. The watches were usually round, with the straps made of cloth or rubber or something, not metal. There was also an 'X' button and an 'O' button, which confused her. Usually watches didn't have those. There were supposed to be numbers and sometimes some sort of arrows instead.

_Do I put this on?_ Hinata wondered, tilting her head to the side slightly.

**_Seems like it. Look up, there's a sign on the wall, as well_**_._ Kurama told her.

Hinata nodded her head and put the bracelet around her wrist, then looked up at the wall. Just like Kurama told her, there was a sign. The message was written in the local language. And lucky for Hinata, she had studied the writings and symbols and such as it was vastly different from her own way of writing. She wouldn't have been able to read it otherwise.

Technically the sign said that it welcomed her to this path and that if she wanted to proceed to press the 'O' button, and press the 'X' button if she wanted to stay. Obviously, Hinata pressed the 'O' button. Right after she pressed it, she heard a click coming from the door that signaled that it was unlocked.

However, before the blunette went to the door, she took off her backpack and set it down. Opening the zipper, Hinata began to rummage through the back. When she found what she was looking for, the girl smiled and tied it around her neck. Ever since leaving the 'Elemental Countries', Hinata hadn't worn her hitai-ate, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention. But now, since she was all alone, she wanted to wear it again. It was a symbol of her home and a proof of her strength, as it showed that she was not a little kid, but a full-fledged shinobi!.

Hinata got up, walked over to the door and twisted the handle, this time successfully opening the door. She walked through it and out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The corridor was just as dim-litted as the room, if not a bit darker. There were a couple of cracks on the walls, and the place had a bit of dust littering the ground. She had even spotted a small spider web to the top right of her, where the wall and ceiling met. There were no windows, and she could spot no doors. She could hear nothing but her footsteps. And for some reason, the place freaked her out.

The blunette looked ahead impassively, making sure to not show her nervousness. She had spotted a camera or two a few ways back, meaning that someone was watching her. And if that was the case, then she wouldn't let her feelings be seen. There was no way that she would show any weakness.

She was thirty minutes in her way, and still nothing happened. It made Hinata wonder if this place wasn't as scary as it looked, or that the path she had fallen into wasn't as bad as it seemed.

But just as she thought that, she felt her foot move downward, more than it should have, and a slight rumbling noise was heard. She froze, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. _Maybe that was..._

Hinata cut herself off when she heard the rumbling from earlier, only this time it was louder and seemed like it was heading for her at an alarming rate. Hinata turned her head and her eyes widened and she gasped.

Right there, behind her, was a gigantic ball, only a few centimeters shorter than the wall, rolling towards her at an incredible pace, and taking up all the space. _You gotta be kidding me!_ Hinata yelled in her head.

Hinata turned her head back forward and scrambled to get away from the big rock that would no doubt squash her if she didn't get away from it. She ran and ran, feeling herself becoming more and more tired of this as the seconds passed by.

_This is getting boring._ Hinata thought.

She looked down at her hand and pulled up the sleeve of her coat, exposing the weights. Quickly unstrapping the heavy thing, Hinata turned and threw the 3-ton weight at the boulder. It smashed into the rock and shattered the ball into hundreds of pieces.

Hinata looked back ahead and continued to run forward, spotting a turn not too far off. She turned and slowed her pace to a walk.

**_You should be more careful. Who knows what else is in this place. _**Kurama warned her.

_Yes, yes. I know. I'll be more careful from now on._ Hinata replied.

And just as she finished telling him that, the ground sank down on Hinata's seventh step, making her tense. Holes opened up in the walls, and sharp and deadly spears sprang out from them, aiming themselves at the poor girl.

Hinata cursed and began dodging the sharp objects as best as she could, all the while trying to get to the other side. It didn't help that she had heavy weights on that slowed her down.

**_Yeah, I can see how careful you're being. _**Kurama said in sarcasm.

_Oh be quiet, you. _Hinata told him. She took a deep breath and fell onto her butt, her hands going down at her sides to support her. And just her luck, her right hand landed on another booby trap.

In that second, Hinata found herself crawling on the floor as fast as she could as deadly spikes rose up from the ground, nearly impaling her. Her only thoughts through all of this was "Who would come up with stuff like this?!"

During her crawling, Hinata ended up activating even more booby traps. She froze for an instant, but continued on when she barely dodged a spike that would have impaled her if she had not moved in that instant. She got up and began to run as fast as she could, dodging more and more spikes. And when she thought that it would soon end, she heard a loud swishing noise heading right for her.

Hinata turned her head to look behind her where the noise was coming from, and her eyes widened into saucers. There, right behind, going at high speeds, was what looked like... "MISSILES?!" Hinata yelled.

She had seen the deadly projectiles before in one of the scrolls she found. It was an object that was forcefully propelled at something by something and caused quite the explosions. And she had no doubt that it could kill her if she didn't dodge it.

The Hyuga girl jumped up into the air and did a flip, dodging one of the missiles. She guarded herself with her arms as an explosion was created from the missile. Hinata landed on the ground and dodged another spike that decided it was the perfect chance to kill her.

Hinata quickly undid the weights in her right arm and threw it at the deadly projectiles, jumping back after she did. The missiles crashed into the weights and there was a blast from it.

She shielded her face with her hands and stood strong as debris flew everywhere and smoke engulfed her and everything. When the smoke finally cleared, and the chunks of rock and dirt were all on the ground, Hinata put her hands down.

The teen went straight to the wall and sat glued to it, feeling a bit exhausted and not wanting to risk the chance of activating another trap. She wasn't sure whether luck was on her side or not. On one hand, she kept on stepping on booby traps which ended up nearly killing her. Though on the other, she had been able to dodged them without getting killed or fatally injured.

_**This would be pretty funny if I wasn't stuck in here. I should have thought of something like this for your training. I'm sure that it would've helped lots, seeing as you're doing lots of exorcising right now!** _Kurama teased, smirking at the girl.

_I said be quiet! This isn't funny!_ Hinata yelled at the great beast.

Hinata took a deep breath and blew it out a couple of seconds later. She got up with her hands on the wall. There was no way she was going near the middle, she always seemed to step on those traps. So she decided to stay by the wall.

That was a bad idea.

Hinata's hand pressed against the wall and activating yet another booby trap. Her gasp was cut off as the part of the wall that she was pressing herself again disappeared and she found herself falling.

Her hand came across the edge of the floor and Hinata quickly grabbed onto it, holding herself up and stopping her fall. Hinata shivered and slowly looked down below her. She felt herself stiffen momentarily.

_Could this place get any weirder? What was it with the proctors?_ Hinata thought.

Hinata pulled herself up and sat on the floor and took a deep breath, before letting it out. What was up with this place and the proctor? _It's official, the proctors are all crazy. _Why was everything out to get her? Were they trying to kill her?

Nevermind...

_**Maybe you should activate your Byakugan and search for traps. And walking on the ceiling would probably help you. After all, I don't think that they would be expecting that**__._ Kurama suggested.

_You're right. Thanks._ Hinata thanked.

Hinata quickly gathered a specific amount of chakra to the bottom of her feet and jumped up into the air, doing a semi-flip and gluing her feet onto the ceiling. The only indication was given that gravity did affect her was her short hair falling to the direction of the floor. She did a quick handsign and gathered chakra to her eyes, activating her bloodline's unique power. Her eyes became sharp and veins bulged out at the side of her face, her vision enhanced.

She looked around the place with her 'All-Seeing Eyes', it lether see almost seven kilometers away, and almost all around her. With her eyes she could spot all the traps. Hinata almost lost her concentration when she saw just how much there were. Like seriously, she was amazed that she had only triggered a few. There were hundreds of them all over the floor and walls, from back where she first started, to where there was a door that opened to another room, and there, she could see a person.

But that wasn't the only person she saw. No, with her Byakugan, she could see everything in the tower. From Hisoka, to her friends, and even to the other people that she didn't recognize. Most of the strangers wore rags and cloaks and what looked like metal handcuffs. _Prisoners maybe?_ Hinata wondered.

**_Seems so. It looks like there's one for each of the applicants. I'm guessing that the applicants are suppose to fight them._** Kurama said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. After all, what other reason was there? That they're there to help the applicants? Not very likely. She just hoped that her friends would be alright.

**_You should get going. The more time you spend standing around, the less time you have to get to the bottom._** Kurama told her.

_Right!_ Hinata stood up straight and began her walk to the bottom.

* * *

It was two hours into the path when Hinata had finally decided that it was safe to walk on the floor. At least, for now. The only traps that she could see were ones that were far ahead, first she had to get past the prisoner.

Hinata let the chakra in her feet disperse and herself fall, doing a flip and landing on the ground gracefully, as any ninja should be able to do. She stood and dusted herself off of the imaginary dirt. The teen looked ahead, where a metal door stood tall. She walked up to it and looked at the sign above.

"Press 'O' to continue through the door or 'X' to stay." Hinata read. Hinata gave the sign a weird look, were they serious? If an applicant made it this far, of course they would want to continue. What kind of question was that?

"Hmm... Such a hard choice to make... Should I stay here and fail the test that I have worked so hard on, or should I go ahead and pass the test? Gee, it's so hard to decide." Hinata said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think I should do, Kurama-kun?"

**_I'm not sure either. It's just such a hard choice._** Kurama replied with just as much sarcasm.

She smiled and pressed the 'O' button on the watch strapped on her wrist and watched as the door opened with a loud click. She walked through the door and into the next room, where it was even darker than the hallway. And like when Hinata looked into the room with her Byakugan, she could see a figure clad in beige colored rags and a cloak.

"Seems you finally made it. I've been waiting for you." The figure said in a deep, husky voice.

Hinata stepped up closer to him and stared at the man blankly, waiting for him to continue. She had already known that he was waiting here for her, thanks to her Byakugan. And she had already figured out that they were going to fight. She wanted to know if there was anything else to this.

The handcuffs on the man, at least she presumed by the voice, snapped off and he took his cloak off, revealing a scarred face. The criminal was tan and had shoulder-length brown hair and a muscular frame. He was tall, Hinata only reached his waist. And if it had been any other person, they would have probably scrammed out of the room as soon as they laid eyes on him.

But Hinata wasn't like any other person. She had seen hundreds of people like the prisoner in front of her, and had beaten most of those people. The man looked strong, yes, but that didn't mean he was. If she had to compare him to someone like Zabuza or Kakashi, this guy was nothing but a bug. Just like about everyone she has seen in this country, the man in front of her had almost no chakra. At least, as far as she could see and sense. She doubted that he knew how to mask it or hide it or something, let alone even knew what chakra was.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Jerry, a prisoner of Trick Tower. I have been hired to test you. You must fight me here. Only by defeating me will you be able to continue on. We will fight until one admits defeat. You can pick any way you want to fight, though I will say this, I am most fond of fights to the death." Jerry told her.

_A fight to the death, huh? That sounds pretty fun._ Hinata thought, her lips curling up into a smile.

Ever since coming to the tower, Hinata hadn't been able to fight anyone. And she must say, simply running and jumping was getting boring, she wanted to fight someone. And the chairman didn't count, since she didn't think that a fight. He was just playing around with them.

"You can back out now, though that means that you will fail right away. Once you do, you won't be able to proceed any further and will have to wait here until time runs out. And if you decide to stay and fight me, then you will be able to proceed forward. Though I must warn you, if you accept to fight, then don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl and a kid. I will not hold back." The prisoner warned her.

"Alright, I accept. We'll fight to the death." Hinata said.

The man looked surprised, as he gave her the are-you-serious? look. Hinata just shrugged, of course she was serious. She could use a bit of a warm up, before the real fighting might begin.

"O-Okay, if you say so. But be prepared, 'cause I'm not going easy on you." Jerry said, getting into a fighting stance.

_You already said that._ Hinata thought, looking lamely at him. And he had just stuttered, too. Either he was that surprised, or he just didn't want to fight. Or that he was scared of her.

"I should warn you, too. I won't go easy on you either. As the 'Demon Child of Konoha', I've got a reputation to uphold. I won't be losing to the likes of you." Hinata said, giving a sadistic grin and showing off her slightly sharper-than-average teeth. Maybe if she did this, the man would just run away and she wouldn't have to fight.

Though she wanted to fight, she also wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. But who wouldn't, it had only been like what? Three hours? And she had already found herself almost getting killed a dozen of times. And she probably would have died by now if it wasn't for her Byakugan. This place was just scary and exhausting. even for her.

The man stiffened, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He looked so nervous right now, but whether it was because of the smile or her words, she wasn't sure. And she didn't care. It was quite entertaining.

_Looks like he's not backing out._ Hinata thought.

_**He's either stupid or brave. No, wait. He's a moron either way**._ Kurama commented.

Hinata dropped the smile and went into the Hyuga stance, readying herself for battle. If the man was dumb enough to fight her despite her warning, then she would be ready. She activated her Byakugan, but this time, without the handsigns needed.

"Alright, start!" The man yelled.

Jerry charged at her, shooting out his arm to punch the girl in the face. Hinata dodged easily, ducking down and delivering a kick to his abdomen. The prisoner hissed in pain and spat out saliva, but he quickly recovered and aimed a kick at her own stomach.

Hinata moved back so she was out of range, before jumping up in the air and flipping over his head, landing gracefully on the ground behind him. She turned swiftly and punched the guy in the back, sending him flying well over ten feet.

The blunette sweat dropped. She looked down at her wrists, remembering that she had thrown the weights that were on them at those stupid missiles and that boilder that would have killed her if she had not done that. _Oops, guess I don't know my own strength._

She wasn't really used to hitting or punching without her weights on, so she would have to work on restraining her strength. With her weights on, she had to actually try to aim a fast punch, since they slowed her down, and hit as hard as she could, since they held her back. But without them, she was pretty quick and didn't have anything holding her back, so she was able to attack with all her strength.

Hinata looked up and at the man, who was lying on the floor by the wall with parts of it on top of him. The impact of her punch had, created a dent in the wall. Jerry was on the floor lying emotionless.

"A-Are you still alive?" The girl asked, walking up to him.

There was no answer, but Hinata could hear faint breathing. At least he was alive, right? Hinata knelt down beside him and examined his injuries. She reactivated her Byakugan and peered into him. He appeared to have fractured his right arm, which Hinata guessed was because he had it behind him when he hit the wall. It also seemed that his back was broken. Luckily, the only other injuries he had were small cuts from the wall fragments and a bruise on his stomach from her previous kick. But if she didn't hurry, then even more problems could arise.

Hinata gathered chakra to her hands and hovered them above his back. It would probably take a while, but she'd be able to fix him up. She couldn't leave him here, he could die. And knowing her group of friends and the Hokage, they wouldn't be happy that she just left someone to die without even helping them. And besides, she felt pretty bad for what she did. It wasn't her intention to cause the prisoner this much damage.

It took Hinata half an hour and lots of patience, but she had finally been able to heal him all up. The girl stood up and wiped her forehead of the sweat, then walked over to the door that led out of the place. The man was fine now, though would probably stay knocked out for a couple of hours or more.

She just hoped that she had made the right decision, because she probably only had a quarter of chakra left. Healing someone for the second time and only knowing what you learned in medical scrolls wasn't as easy as it might look. It took lots of energy and concentration, after all.

Though maybe she shouldn't have healed him fully. After all, she only needed to just heal a bit of his injuries, enough so that he could continue living.

The blunette sighed, well it was too late now. What's done was done. She couldn't change it now.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she continued walking down the hall. With her Byakugan, the girl had witnessed her friends fight with the other criminals, as well as all those other applicants' fights. It seemed that her group had ended up together, which she was relieved about. Though there was also that man, Tonpa, that was with them.

When he had gone out to fight with one of the prisoners, Hinata shouldn't have been surprised to see him giving up without even trying. She sweat-dropped when she saw him, but then had to cover her mouth when she saw her friends' expressions. It was quite funny.

They had been all serious and were concerned for the fat contestant; she could see how worried Gon and Leorio were for the trickster. Then, right when the prisoner was about to strike Tonpa, he gave up, and everyone had the 'WTF' face on. It was just hilarious! She especially liked Killua's and Leorio's faces!

Though she had to admit, she would have had the same face if she was with them and not here and forcing herself to stay focused and composed, lest risk crashing down into the rock floor and activating more traps.

Gon's match surprised the blunette. At first she had to wonder if he even used his head when he picked the long candle. But that changed when she saw him put his candle on the ground and run over to the prisoner and blow out his flame.

Then there was Kurapika's match. She had to wonder how that blue-skinned guy even went to prison. The only reason Hinata could think of of him going to prison would be because of his looks. Really, the man was quite ugly. He might have looked strong and bad, but he was far from it. She wasn't surprised at all when Kurapika defeated him with ease.

Leorio's match was what made Hinata both infuriated and wondering who was even more stupid and perverted, he or the Hokage's son. The nerve of him! Sacrificing ten hours just so he could get a feel of the female prisoner! Not to mention that innocent little Gon was there with him! She'd make sure to give him a good punch in the face for that.

Luckily for him, Tonpa had shielded the green and orange clad youngster, so she wasn't going to torture Leorio for having had made Gon's mind impure. That much.

As for Killua's match, Hinata wasn't surprised at all when she saw the white-haired assassin defeat his prey easily. What did surprise her though was that, for a kid his age, he was able to kill the criminal in the blink of an eye by taking out his heart, making his nails sharp enough to cut through the skin and bone, and into the man's heart. It was quite amazing to watch, though also a little disgusting.

And now, the group was lounging and waiting for fifty hours to go by, in quite a nice looking room. They couldn't go anywhere until those hours were finished, and so, were stuck in the room and allowed to do about whatever they wanted.

Hinata stopped in her walking and looked up, or rather, down, at the floor. She was still on the ceiling, being careful to avoid all the traps. It had been about six hours since she had entered this path, and Hinata was feeling bored. Once you figure out a way of dodging all the traps, it becomes quite easy.

The blunette sighed, some of her chakra had come back to her, so she could utilize jutsus, though not very many. And going on the way she was now, she would be there in just about three hours. That is, unless she ran there. But she didn't want that, it was just too easy and boring.

**_If you're that bored, then why not purposefully activate some traps? It's gotta be better than this. And good training,_**_** too.**_Kurama suggested, his mouth opening wide in a yawn as he finished his last word.

_You really think so?_ Hinata asked.

**_Why__ not?_**

_Alright. That should be more exciting than just walking on the ceiling._ Hinata nodded.

The Hyuga dispersed the chakra in her feet and did a semi-flip, landing on the ground gracefully. She deactivated her Byakuga; it wouldn't be any fun if she knew exactly where everything was and see about everywhere.

And so, Hinata continued on, stepping on booby traps and dancing her way to the exit.

* * *

The door opened with a loud thud, some dust flying into the air and revealing a blue-haired teen. The girl walked into the giant room and spotted an applicant already there. She gave a sigh as the announcer announced her arrival.

"Hinata, applicant #402, is the second to pass. Total time, eleven hours and forty-seven minutes."

Hinata looked to her right, where Hisoka the Magician sat, leaning against the wall. There was a cut on his right shoulder, which made the girl wonder how he had gotten it. Yes, her path was hard (for any normal human there), and she did get a couple of cuts and scratches, but she found it fun rather than difficult and deadly, and didn't have too much difficulty on it.

The blunette went to the wall and sat down beside it, rubbing her soar shoulders with her hand. Using so much chakra in one day was very exhausting, especially when you had to use it continuously without a break. She had walked on the ceiling for the majority of the time, and had used almost all the chakra she had healing that man, which he should be grateful for, because now, she was left with only about a quarter.

She would have had more, but she had gotten a fairly large cut on her stomach when she wasn't paying attention, and had to heal it, wasting more chakra in the process. Now she only had enough to maybe do three to four simple jutsus.

Hinata looked down at her hands. Whatever scratches that she had gotten from the traps haven healed with Kurama's chakra. She really needed to thank that big ball of fur. He had not only healed her, but gave her advice on what to do.

"Hey, there. You look bored. Why not come play a game with me?"

Hinata looked over to the direction the voice came from and saw Hisoka smiling in her direction, his hand up in the air and waving at her. A slight shiver ran up her spine as she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself. The magician scared her with his creepy smiles and his behavior in general. He was strong, but also, how should she say this?... pedophile-ish? It's just that he gave off that vibe and it made her uneasy.

The teen nodded her head and got up and walked over to him. She didn't dare refuse him, an early death wasn't part of her plans for the near future. Right now, while she was exhausted, she would stand as much of a chance against him as a snail would against an elephant. Yeah, not much hope in her winning.

"What are we gonna play?" Hinata asked, sitting down in front of him.

"How about Old Maid?" He suggested.

"Alright." The blunette agreed, nodding her hesitantly head. "But uh... How do you play the game?" Hinata asked.

"You don't know?" He asked, his eyes widening a fraction.

"No..." Hinata shook her head. "I don't really play cards that often."

The girl wasn't much of a card player. She rarely played cards, and when she did, she usually ended up losing. And the only time she really did win was from a forfeit. She forgot what the game was called, but she knew it had something to do with betting and such.

The creepy adult took out a deck of cards out of nowhere and shuffled them, handing out the cards to her and himself once he was done. He picked up his pile and looked over his cards, that freaky smile of his never left his face. "Alright, then I'll teach you."

Hinata nodded her head nervously.

"First you pick up those cards I dealt you. Make sure I don't see them." Hisoka pointed to the cards on the floor in front of the girl.

Hinata nodded again and took the cards off the floor like he told her to, making sure that he didn't see them.

"Do you see any cards that match in your hands? Like two black queens or two red tens?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's a couple." Hinata answered.

"Match them up and set them on the ground face-up so that we can see them."

Hinata nodded and matched the cards up, putting them on top of some of the pairs that Hisoka had put down. It felt kinda weird and awkward having a fearsome killer teaching you how to play cards. That was just not normal, but she tried to ignore the feeling as best as she could.

"Now what we do is take turns offering our cards to each other, face-down, and matching it up with a card we have in our hands until only the joker remains. Whoever has the joker last loses." He explained.

Hinata nodded once more. "So do I offer my hand to you?" She asked.

"That's right."

The teen girl offered her cards to him, face down. Hisoka took a random card out of her hands and turned it over so he saw it. It seemed that the card that he had chosen matched with a card he had in his hard, as he put the card he got with another card down at the pile.

"Now it's your turn." His smile widened slightly as he offered his hand to her.

Hinata took a card from him and turned it over to see that it was a diamond seven. She looked at her hand and found a red seven of hearts or whatever it was called. She quickly picked that one up and set the two red sevens on the pile of cards.

"So tell me, your name is Hinata, right?" He asked and offered her his cards. She nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked one." Hinata said, trying to lighten the mood.

The magician laughed at that. "It seems I did. That aside, what type of _Nen _do you have? From what I can see, it's unlike anyone else's. I tried figuring it by your personality, but I don't know much about you."

"_Nen_? What's _Nen_?" Hinata inquired.

"Oh? You mean you don't know?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"Well that's a surprise. I doubt that that time you used _Nen_ to save yourself and Gon was just luck. Maybe you just don't know what it's called?" Hisoka mused.

"Wait, do you mean chakra? Because that time I used chakra." Hinata told him.

"Chakra?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he took another card from her.

"That's right. It's basically the molding of physical energy and spiritual energy. I used chakra to shoot out that red claw you saw." Hinata explained, taking a card from him. "But what is this _Nen?_ You haven't answered me yet."

"Oh, excuse my forgetfulness. I guess that _Nen_ and chakra are basically the same. _Nen_, or aura, is the life energy that is produced by all living things. Aura has a tendency to flow out of the body and produce one mass of energy. It is very important to know how to control it because if you run out of aura, then you're as good as dead." The man's smile widened a fraction at the last part.

"And you can control this aura and even use it as a weapon?" Hinata asked.

He nodded. "Correct!" He replied.

"Is that how you're able to kill people so easily with those cards of yours?" Hinata inquired. "Because I'm pretty sure that it's near impossible to cut off a person's head by just a thin piece of heavy paper."

"Oh?" He said, his eyes widening slightly and gleaming in an unreadable emotion. "You're pretty sharp, aren't you. To be able to figure that out from just knowing that aura can be used as a weapon. Yes, you're correct. I pour some aura into my cards to make them sharper and stronger." He answered.

Hisoka took one of the two remaining cards in the blunette's hands and flipped it over. "My, my. It seems I have the worst luck. Another game?"

"Sur-" Hinata cut herself off as she heard the sound of one of the many doors in the room being opened.

She looked to her left as a tall and muscular man stepped out of it. He had large round head pins stuck in his face, chest and shoulders, and a blue mohawk. The man looked over at the duo sitting on the ground with an unreadable expression.

"Gittarackur, applicant #301, is the third to pass. Total time, twelve hours and two minutes." Came the annoucement from the speakers.

"I thought you'd be here, Hisoka." The man said in a husky voice that seemed to vibrate.

"Yo." Hisoka greeted.

Another door opened after a couple of seconds later and in came Baldy, looking all smug. "Alright!" He exclaimed.

"Hanzo, applicant #294, is the fourth to pass. Total time, twelve hours and three minutes." Was again heard from the speakers.

"I'm the first to finish!" Baldy said at the same time.

Hinata waved and smiled as Baldy looked over at her and the two men and his face fell. "Huh? No! I don't believe this!" He yelled as he clutched his head in depress and frustration. "I came in fourth..." Now he was sulking.

"Would you like to join us in our game of Old Maid, Gittarackur? It'll be fun~" Hisoka said.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she watched his head shake and heard tapping noises coming from him. "I don't see why not." His head stopped shaking and the noise vanished when he said that. He walked over to the two and Hinata scooched over to her right to give him some room.

"Alright, let's begin, shall we?"

Hisoka shuffled the cards and dealt them to the players. The three picked up their cards and placed the matching pairs on the floor. Once that was done, the magician offered his hand to Hinata and she took a card from him. She turned it over and found that she didn't have a matching card to it.

The blunette placed the card in her hand, before offering her hand to the robot-like person beside her. He took a card from her and looked at it, his head shaking once more, before stopping and offering his hand to his some-what friend and senior.

"Um, Hisoka?" Hinata called.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Uh... I know it's not in my right to say this, but where did you get... I mean, how did you get that wound on your shoulder?" She inquired.

_**Been wondering that too. For someone as strong as him, it'd be hard to believe that he was dealt a wound like that by someone like that prisoner you fought.** _Kurama said.

"Oh?" The other blunette looked at his shoulder in slight surprise. "My, my. I had completely forgotten about this." He said, before turning the darker-haired girl. "It's nothing to worry about. Just a flesh wound I got from a knife."

"I see. But if you'd like, I could try and heal that for you. I mean, even if it's nothing serious, you don't want to risk getting it infected, do you? Consider it a thanks for showing me how to play and telling me about _Nen._" Hinata offered.

The two adults looked at her, one in surprise and the other one in, well... she wasn't sure, but she guessed that he was also surprised. It was hard to tell with that unreadable and freaky face of his. "You can heal?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to fully heal the wound. I don't have much chakra left." The girl replied, nodding her head.

**_Are you really going to heal that pedophile? _**Kurama questioned.

_Of course! I mean, if he dies from getting an infection, then I won't be able to fight him in the future._ Hinata replied. _He'd be a great opponent to face off against once I get stronger._

_Besides._ She continued. _He hasn't done anything bad to us. The only thing he really did do was stare at us and teach me how to play cards. The least I could do is heal him._

"Alright. I'd like to see how you manage to do it." That smile of his widened once more.

Hinata nodded and got up, setting her cards face-down on the floor. She knew that Hisoka believed her in that she could heal. Though he said it like that, his tone of voice sounded believing, so he probably just wanted to see it for himself.

The blunette walked around Hisoka's freaky friend and knelt down on his left. She did a couple of handsigns and concentrated her chakra to her hands. There was a soft 'Svssh'ing sound as her hands glowed a sickly-green and she hovered them over his wound.

The light blue-haired adult's mind fogged up and he began to feel slightly sleepy. He felt numb all over, but that feeling soon faded away when Hinata moved her hands away from him a couple of seconds later, the glow in her hands dispersing.

The magician 'ooh'ed and moved his shoulder up and down, but the very small tingling feeling in his shoulder was no more there. He touched his shoulder with his right hand and then brought it in front of him, but found no blood. It was healed.

"My, my. That sure is fascinating." He said, then looked at her. "Tell me, how did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, but like I told Chibi-chan, that's a secret." Hinata replied, putting her index finger to her lip.

Hinata stood, walked back to her spot, sat down and picked up her cards, before smiling up at the killer.

"Chibi-chan?" Hisoka asked.

"Uh-huh! That's my nickname for Killua." Hinata's smile widened and her eyes narrowed slightly, the slight flicker in Gittarackur's aura not going unnoticed. "He really hates it, but that's why I call him that. He had asked me that same thing when I healed his leg that time when he, Gon-kun and I played a game of ball against Chairman Netero." Hinata explained.

She looked over at the robot-like man from the corner of her eyes. _Looks like he knows Killua._

**_Do you think that they're related or something? Because I can totally see the _****_resemblance. Both are annoying, weird and look almost exactly alike. _**Kurama joked, smirking.

Hinata chose to ignore him for the moment in favor of pulling out a card from Hisoka's hand and listening to what he had to say.

"So you played against the chairman?"

"That's right. We didn't stand a chance against him, even when he didn't use his left leg and barely used his right arm. But from what I could see, Chibi-chan wasn't fully trying so I guess we could have been able to take the ball away. Then again, the chairman and I weren't trying either." Hinata replied.

Her eyes flickered to the adult that had yet to say anything, wanting to see what his reaction to that was. She felt like sighing when she saw that he didn't react at all. Maybe she just imagined the small spike in his chakra?

**_No, you didn't imagine it. He's just that good at hiding what he feels. _**Kurama told her.

_You sure?_ Hinata questioned.

**_Positive. _**Kurama replied.

"How about Gon?" He asked.

"Gon-kun? Well, out of the four of us, I'd say that he tried more." The teen answered.

"Is that so?"

Hinata frowned when Hisoka took the queen of diamonds from her and she was left with only the joker, which meant she lost the game. She put down the card and gave the magician a smile. "Thanks for the game, it was fun. I think I'm gonna go rest."

And with that, Hinata got up and left the two adults, walking over to a wall that wasn't occupied and the farthest away from everyone and sat leaning on it.

Time kept passing, and slowly other candidates arrived as well.

To say she was worried was an understatement. She was freaking out! On the inside of course. No need to let the other applicants know about her worry. Out of all the nineteen applicants that were here, none of them were her friends. What was taking those boys so long? There were only two minutes left until time ran out and they failed. Where were they? If they didn't hurry then they wouldn't pass!

Hinata shook her head. No, she had to have faith in them. They were strong and could handle themselves, she just had to believe. But even as she thought that, Hinata still worried. _Maybe I should activate my byakugan and see where they are?_

**_Why don't you worry already? Relax, they'll be here. I bet you that they'll come through one of the doors any second _****_now. _**Kurama reassured her.

Another door opened with a thud, and in came three people. The blunette looked over to the the door with hopeful eyes, praying that it was her friends. Her face brightened when she saw the three boys: Killua, Gon and Kurapika. She frowned when she didn't see Leorio standing there with them. Did he fail or something?

"Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twentieth to pass. Killua, applicant #99, is the twenty-first to pass. Gon, applicant #405, is the twenty-second to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."

"Gon-kun, Kurapika-kun, Chibi-chan! You made it!" Hinata said, running up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hinata!" Two of the three boys called out, the last one glaring at her.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Killua yelled.

Hinata just sent him a charming smile. "Yeah, yeah." She looked over to Gon and Kurapika with sad and worried eyes. "Where's Leorio-san?" Hinata asked.

"Over here!" Came Leorio's voice from inside the door.

"Leorio, applicant #403, is the twenty-third to pass. Tonpa, applicant #16, is the twenty-fourth to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."

Hinata giggled as she watched the two men fighting each other to the door. Leorio was pressing his elbow into Tonpa's cheek, while Tonpa's elbow was pressed against Leorio's side.

"My hands are blistered, but all five of us cleared the tower together. All thanks to Gon." Leorio said after finally getting into the room, slightly stoking Gon's head. Gon just smiled up at him.

"H-How'd you get blisters?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Kurapika for an answer.

"We had a two-choice question, we had to decide on whether to pick the long and difficult path, which would take at least forty-five hours to get across, or the short and easy way, which would take only three minutes, but only three of us could pass it. Gon, here, came up with the idea of sneaking into the short and easy path by breaking the wall so that we could all pass." Kurapika explained.

"I can't believe that you really came up with the idea on the spot." Leorio commented.

"Well I realized that we could break the wall by using the weapons. But it took over fifty minutes." Gon replied.

"T-That's amazing. Way to go, Gon-kun." Hinata praised.

"It was no big deal!" Gon said, rubbing his hand at the back of his head.

"The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-five applicants have passed. One has died."

A door behind Hinata opened and she turned around to look. There was a bright light from the sun, making it hard to see through the door. The blunette smiled brightly, her friends and her had all passed the Third Phase. And now they were making it to the next phase, Phase Four. She just hoped that her group, including her, would be able to pass the exam together.

* * *

**Please leave a review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there, sorry for the delay, but chapter 13 is finally up! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not updating sooner, but my just didn't want to do this. It was too engrossed in another story and once again, I am sorry for that. This chapter isn't quite that exciting, but I hope that you guys are alright with it. And if you guys notice at the bottom of the chapter I was getting quite lazy and hurry to finish, so sorry if it is bad...**

**Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath and let it out, reveling in the nice cool breath that passed through. It had been so long since she was out in the sun like this, three days had already passed. She missed the feel of the warm rays of sunlight on her person, and the way the breeze swept by and lifted her short blue locks and cooled her down. It was just so nice to be out in the open like right now.

"I would like to congratulate you, ladies and gentlemen, on escaping Trick Tower. There are only two Phases remaing now, which are the Fourth and Fifth Phases." The proctor said.

_Two more, huh..._ Hinata thought. Well that certainly was a relief. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle without getting any decent sleep or a good shower. She was already beginning to smell, and the blood that was sprawled along her cream coat from the gash she had gotten on her stomach wasn't helping any. The blood was now dry, and the smell was beginning to worsen and worsen. If she didn't find a place to wash her coat soon, then she would either have to throw it away, which she didn't want, or just go with the smell. Which, again, she didn't want to do.

The blunette watched as the male proctor, Lippo, if she remembered correctly, point over to an island behind him in the distance. "The Fourth Phase will take place on the island behind me, Zevil Island. Now then, let's get started." The man said, snapping his fingers.

A tall bald man with a not-so-pretty face and wearing green walked over to Lippo, pushing what looked like a small stand with a box on it. He stopped right close to Lippo on his right and turned to look at the contestants as the proctor continued in his explanation. "You will need to draw lots."

Hinata blinked while the other contestants murmured among themselves, looking puzzled. _Draw lots? I wonder why._ Hinata wondered, bemused with what the proctor said. _Do you have any idea why, Kurama-kun?_ Hinata asked.

Kurama just shrugged inside of her head, failing to suppress a yawn. _**Nope.**_ Was his simple answer.

"What is that for?" Came a voice from within the small crowd.

Lippo's smirk only widened at that, seeming to look just a bit evil and definitely amused. "To determine who will be the predator and who will be the prey. In this box are twenty-four numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards." He said, holding up one finger by the side of his face. "Now if you'd please come up in the order that you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?"

Right away the applicants looked around, trying to see who had finished first. Hinata gave a small smirk as they 'ah'ed when they saw Hisoka walking up to the box. Though it shouldn't be a surprise, he was after all, probably the strongest candidate in the exam. And if not him, it was probably either her or that friend of Hisoka's, Gittarackur.

After Hisoka took out his card Hinata's smirk widened a fraction as she walked over to the box, looking a little smug. There were some surprised 'eh's and 'ah's in the crowd, but she ignored them. The blunette looked at the box briefly in wariness, before pushing her hand into the whole and taking a card out. _Please don't be one of my friends!_ Hinata begged silently.

The girl turned around and walked over to her group, who two of them looked surprised. The other two were probably also, but they were much better at hiding it. Her smirk turned into a smile as she stopped in front of them.

"Wow, you finished second?" Gon asked, awe shining in those brown orbs of his.

Hinata nodded her head and a small blush appeared on her cheeks, her hands clasping together in front of her. She didn't know how, but Gon always seemed to manage to make her feel self-conscious and timid. "Y-Yeah."

"That's pretty cool!" The bubbly pre-teen praised.

"Thanks, Gon-kun. B-But I'm sure that you and the others could have finished second, also." She denied the praise.

Before Gon could say anything, Leorio stepped forward to Hinata and patted the girl's head, a grin on his face. "Haha! Great job!" He said, making Hinata's blush spread. "You're path must have been pretty easy if you were able to make it down the tower second!"

"Maybe..." Hinata mumbled, though not loud enough for them to hear.

Leorio soon let go of her and Hinata turned to look away from her group and over to the line that was beginning to form. She looked around at the applicants that had either finished getting a card or weren't yet in the line. _I better memorize as many badges as I can._ She thought.

"Hey Hinata? I've been meaning to ask." Kurapika spoke up, gaining Hinata's attention. The blunette blinked and looked over to Kurapika, giving him her attention. "Yeah?"

"You're coat." He pointed at her coat, right where it was red and torn. "It looks like you cut yourself but I don't see any wound. What happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same." Leorio said, and Killua and Gon nodded in agreement.

Hinata gave a small grimace before looking up at the blonde, the smile that had disappeared when she looked down reappearing. "I-It's nothing to worry about. Just a small cut I got when I wasn't paying attention. It's not as bad as it looks and it's already fully healed, so I'm alright." She reassured them, seeing their disbelieving faces when she said that it was nothing.

_Well, I guess I wouldn't believe me too if I were them. It looks pretty bad and was just as bad at that time, though I healed it so it's nothing to worry about now._ Hinata thought in her mind.

They still seemed to not believe her, but let it off when Kurapika stepped up to for his turn to get a card. Hinata took this as a cue to leave as it seemed that they were going to further question her after they got their cards, which she didn't want. She was alright now and they would just have to believe her because she wasn't going to show them anytime soon. Just the thought of taking off her coat in front of so many people didn't quite sit well with her.

"Now that you all have taken a card, you can remove the seal from it."

Hinata looked down at the card and moved her hand over to one of the two top corners, peeling off the seal. The number 34 appeared in big bold letters and Hinata couldn't help the small tug at the corner of her lips. _I didn't get any of the four boys!_ She cheered inside her head.

_**Whoopdeedoo.**_ Kurama deadpanned.

Hinata's smile fell and her cheeks puffed out, turning slightly pink. _Quit being a killjoy and go back to bed, you get too cranky when you don't get your daily fourteen hours of sleep!_ She ordered him, the happiness she felt quickly disappearing.

_**Look who's talking. You're even worse when your insomniac.**_ Kurama defended, making Hinata blush.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and blocking the big ball of red fur out. Yes, she was being childish right now. But she couldn't help it, he just had to kill her joy.

"The number on the card indicates your target." Lippo said, reminding Hinata that she was in the middle of an exam.

The blunette uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her side, moving her head so that she was looking at the proctor while hearing gasps of surprise all around her. She watched from the corner of her eyes as many grabbed the tags on their chests tightly, panic and nervousness filling the atmosphere as half gulped. Hinata hummed, putting her hands into the front pockets of her pants, an amused smile on her face. Just as long as Hisoka or his friend wasn't her predator, then everything would be alright.

_Though._ Hinata continued in her head. _Even if they are my predators, then it doesn't matter just as long as I'm able to avoid them until the timelimit is up._ Yup, that was the only thing that really worried her. Well, that and if one of her friends had gotten her number. Because then they would have to target someone else to pass, because she wasn't going to give them her tag. Though she was willing to help them if they asked.

"The card you chose has already been recorded by this box. So if you wish to dispose of the cards then you may. Your objective is to steal your target's ID tag."

Hinata smiled, well that shouldn't be too hard. _After all..._ Hinata turned her head to the left and looked at some of the men which one could be her target. _My target doesn't seem to be close to my level. Meaning this shouldn't be hard._

"Of course, you are free to use whatever method you want to steal your targets ID tag. That also includes killing your prey and taking the tag off of the corpse." Lippo said, his smirk widening some.

Hinata lowered her head and smirked, that meant that she could kill her prey. Of course, she'd only do it if things got too troublesome. It seemed to her that she wouldn't even need to resort to that. All she'd have to do was either scare him into giving her his badge or knocking him out. Both of which she wouldn't mind doing.

Lippo held out his hand to get the applicants' attention. "Listen carefully! Your target's ID tag is worth three points." At this he outstretched his right hand, holding up three of his digits. "Your own ID tag is worth three points." He put down two of the three raised fingers so that only the index finger stood up. "All other ID tags are worth one point. To pass the Fourth Phase you need six points. You must gather enough ID tags to total six points while on Zevil Island. That is what you need to clear Phase Four."

So that meant that if her tag was stolen or she couldn't locate her target (which was very unlikely), she could always go after someone else's tag, huh? Well that just made it more fun and easier.

* * *

Once the woman was done talking and had left the applicants to do whatever for two hours, Hinata went over to one of the more quieter parts of the ship, which happened to be the deck, and sat down. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, enjoying the small feel of the wind and the scent of the sea. She always enjoyed traveling on a boat to places because she could always gaze into the clear blue water and maybe spot a couple of fishes. And then there was the nice radiant sky and the couple of birds that flew in the sky.

But what she liked even more than that was running and playing in/on the water. She loved practicing her water manipulation on the blue liquid, it was just so much fun. But this was also alright, she enjoyed this a lot after all that happened here. It was a nice break and she felt at complete ease.

_**I don't know how you can like water so much... If you ask me, I'd rather be hit by a rock in the head.**_ Kurama grumbled from within her.

_Oh stop acting like a cat. Water is good for you and I find it relaxing to be around._ Hinata said.

_**Hn. Whatever. I still don't see the big deal about it and I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A CAT!**_ Kurama yelled.

Hinata smirked, trying hard to force down the chuckle that was fixed on making its way out of her mouth. _Sure~ Sure~ Whatever you say. Just admit it, you're afraid of water. That's why you don't like being around it, you big scardy-cat._

Kurama growled, muttering profanities under his breath as he tried to calm himself and not roast her alive. Of course, he would never actually try to kill her, but he wouldn't mind giving her a good hit to the head for all her troubles. If he could, that is. Being sealed inside her meant that he couldn't do any damage to her unless he tried to forcefully take control of her body, which he wouldn't do unless needed be.

"Yo, Hinata."

The blunette opened her eyes and looked over to the source of the voice, finding Killua and Gon. She smiled and waved at them. "Hey."

The two walked up to her and sat at either side of her, Gon on her right and Killua on her left. "So, who did you end up getting?" Killua asked.

"Hmm." Hinata pretended to think, her right index finger touching the bottom of her lip and her smile gone in a fake concentrated frown. "I'll tell you if you tell me." She finally said, looking first at Killua and then at Gon, her smile back.

"Wanna show each other our numbers at the same time?" Gon suggested.

"Sure." Hinata replied. She moved her hand to her pocket and dug into it, pulling out the card she got a second later. The three stared at each other and began to count to three. "1... 2... 3!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Gon's card. _No way, you gotta be kidding! Hisoka?_ She looked over at Gon to see what he thought of this and saw him smiling and his shoulders shaking barely noticeably. He was either scared or excited. "A-Are you gonna be okay, Gon-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I... I'm not sure." He replied honestly, scratching the back of his head with his other hand that didn't hold his card.

The blunette gave him a nervous smile before turning her head and looking at Killua's card. "#199...? Do you know who that is?" She asked, looking up at Killua.

He sighed dramatically and shook his head, a frown plastered on his face. "Nope. I was hoping that you or Gon knew." He replied. "I had tried looking around for my target, but everyone hid their tags before I could see."

"Oh. So Gon-kun has Hisoka and Chibi-chan doesn't even know who his target is..." Hinata mumbled, an amused smile on her face.

Yes, Gon had the worst luck, having had gotten Hisoka's number. But at least he could get someone else's if he fails right? Though it seemed like Killua had no idea who his was. He'd have to search until he'd either found his target or just gave up and went after someone else. She looked back at the number. #_199... isn't that one of those Hiramori or whatever brothers?_

"That wouldn't be one of those three brothers' number, would it?" Hinata asked, looking at Killua.

"I don't know, maybe. That's why I had come to you and Gon." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hinata frowned and looked at Gon, seeing if he knew. She was had the feeling that it was but wanted to make sure. The boy smiled unsurely and shook his head. "I'm not sure about it myself." He replied to her unspoken question.

"So how about you? Who did you get?" Killua asked, looking back at her card. "#34...? Don't know who that is."

"Yeah, me too." Gon replied, giving the card a skeptical look as he tried to remember if anyone had that number.

This time it was her turn to sigh. "Oh well, I'll know soon enough." She said. Guess she'd need to scout out her prey with her Byakugan as she hadn't been able to find him or her. He/she had probably been in the line when she was looking as she was behind the line.

Hinata stood up and dusted herself off of the imaginary dirt. She looked down at the boys and smiled. "We should be going now, we're almost at Zevil Island. Good luck on your hunts." She told them and then went.

"Alright, you too!" Gon told her.

The blunette turned her head and nodded to the two of them as Killua also wished her luck. She turned her head back forward and her face scrunched in determination. She would definitely pass this!

Soon the boat was at the island and everyone was gathered back together, waiting to be told to go. "Welcome everyone to Zevil Island! You will now embark in the order in which you exited Trick Tower."

"Not this again." Hinata heard Leorio grumble.

"After each person gets off, we'll wait two minutes before the next one can go." The woman said, holding up a stopwatch.

"Then that means that we'll be here for a while." Killua grumbled, to which Gon agreed.

Hinata smirked, it sure was good coming in second. That just meant that she both had an advantage as well as didn't have to wait a long time to get of the boat. "Guess that means I'm lucky." Hinata boasted.

Killua turned and glared at her as soon as she finished, not liking that one bit. "Oh put a sock in it!" She just smiled sweetly at him and waited for further instructions.

"You will be on this island for exactly one week. You must accumulate your six points of ID tags and return here during this time. With that said, the first person may start!" She finished, raising her hand up into the air.

Hisoka right away stepped forward with that usual creepy smirk on his face and walked off of the boat and into the island. When two minutes had passed, the woman called for the second person to go. The blunette walked up to the exit and turned, giving her group a wave. "See you guys in a week!" And with that she exited the boat. As soon as Hinata's foot hit the dirt ground she disappeared out of everyone's sight.

The blunette reappeared on the branch of a tree not too far away from the boat. Since she didn't know who her target was it would be good to stay close to the boat and see where everyone heads off. And while she did that it would also be good to see if there were any rivers or lakes nearby where she could get food and such.

Hinata leaned back onto the trunk of the tree she was at and activated her Byakugan, searching all around. It didn't take her long until she found a river and two small lakes on the island, as well as Hisoka and his friend Gittarackur who exited the boat not too long ago. She smiled, it seemed that the river and one of the lakes weren't too far from the boat, while the other lake was close to the other side of the island.

_Let's see... After I'm done getting my target's badge I should probably head to the farthest lake, as most of the applicants will probably stay around the closest because it's both close to the boat and closest to them._ She decided.

But for now, she would have to use whatever body of water that her target was near. It wouldn't be good to lose him or get too far away from him that she'd have to waste precious energy on finding him. And it'd be good to get this over with as fast as she could so that she could find a good place to stay at that wasn't close to Hisoka or his friend.

After all, she wouldn't want to be his prey.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and turned back towards the boat as she watched a man with spiked up blond hair and wearing a grey shirt and navy blue baggy pants exit it. Her target. As soon as the man got on the island he took off running, Hinata following after him not too far away.

The duo passed more and more trees, with Hinata jumping from one branch to another, before the girl's target stopped in front of a tall tree after running for a good ten minutes. He looked around his surroundings and when he didn't find anyone he turned back to the tree and began to (somewhat) skillfully climb it. He went from one branch to the other until he was almost to the top and began looking out once more.

Hinata watched from her spot on a tree not too far away from him, hiding in the thick foliage. _I wonder if I should take it now or wait a bit longer. _It wouldn't be too hard to take his badge away from him now; he still didn't know that she was there and looked like he had found someone to fight. This was a real advantage that she could use over him to quickly knock him out and steal his tag.

But then, she also wanted to see what he could do. He might not be as strong as her or most of her group, but he was definitely strong, at least, by this country's standards. Though she also didn't want to waste time.

Hinata smiled, this actually reminded her a lot of the Chunin exams. This phase, though not as dangerous as the Forest of Death, did hold similarities to it. And the objectives weren't that different, either. In the Forest of Death she and her team, as well as the other teams, had to get a scroll opposite of what they had from another team and keep their own safe, while here they had to take the tag of their target and keep their tags safe. Not to mention that they had to stay at a place where they didn't know anything about.

Yup, that sounds pretty similar.

The blunette shook her head of the thoughts and focused back on her target. _Alright, I'll just finish this off quickly. I also want to see how the others are doing._ Hinata decided, nodding her head. She honestly was worried about the others. Well, not so much Kurapika and Killua as much as Gon and Leorio, seeing as they could be reckless and weren't exactly the strongest of the group.

Hinata gathered chakra to the soles of her feet and jumped out of the tree. Just as the man touched the ground, Hinata appeared right in front of him, making him jump in fear and surprise. He quickly composed himself and glared at the girl, trying to hide his nervousness. "Where the hell did you come from, girl?"

"From up that tree of course." Hinata replied casually, pointing to the tree that she had just left.

The man took a quick glance at the tree before looking back at Hinata, his eyes narrowed and a beat of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Nothing really. Just your tag, of course." She replied, giving him a charming smile. "So, think you can hand it over like a good little boy?"

The blond scowled at her in defiance, opening glaring at her as he went into a fighting stance. "Like hell! Better prepare yourself, little girl. Because the only way you'll get my tag is over my dead body!" He cried.

Hinata's smile disappeared at that and she sighed. Guess he wanted to do this the hard and painful way, for him of course. She shrugged and stood there indifferently, waiting for him to attack. He seemed to get the message and growled in response, launching himself at her with his arm pulled back for a punch.

She easily dodged the attack, disappearing and then reappearing behind the man. The man blinked when she disappeared and made a move to turn around, but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Before the man knew what was going on he was lying on the ground unconscious and Hinata had her hand straight out as if she had given him a chop.

Which she did.

Hinata walked over to the man and knelt down beside him. From what she remembered when seeing him with her Byakugan, he had hidden his tag in the right pocket of his pants. Not exactly the best place to hide it, but was better than her as she didn't even bother hiding hers. Then again, it wasn't like she needed to hide her badge, seeing as she was one of the five strongest applicants here.

The blunette quickly got his tag and stood up, flipping the thing in the air before catching it and turning around. _That was easier than I would have liked._ Hinata thought in disappointment. He didn't even see her strike the back of his neck, let alone probably not even realize that it was her.

_**Well what can you expect. He is after all much weaker than most everyone back **_**home.** Kurama said.

Hinata sighed. _Guess you're right about that._ She probably should be happy about that since it was easy getting what she needed, but she just couldn't bring herself to feel that way. After all, she liked a challenge and the man was definitely anything but that.

_Who should I check on first?_ Hinata wondered.

She stopped walking and looked to her left at one of the trees there, before nodding her head and jumping onto one of its branches. The person right now she was most worried about was Gon. Leorio she was worried about, but not as much as her innocent little friend. Knowing him, he was probably with Kurapika, as the two were usually together. If not with him, then probably near him as she couldn't really see them being separated for too long.

And unlike Leorio and Kurapika, Gon and Killua probably went their separate ways for now.

Hinata gathered chakra to her eyes and quickly activated the Byakugan. It seemed her guess about Leorio and Kurapika was pretty much right. Though Leorio was walking out alone, it seemed that Kurapika wasn't too far behind, trailing after the incredibly tall and pretty old-looking teen. But it also seemed that two others were following after the tall male.

She wasn't worried though, the two following him weren't that strong. And besides, even if they were stronger than Leorio, Kurapika was close to him, so he would most likely help the male.

It looked like Gon was all by himself just like she predicted. He wasn't too far away from her and was doing what looked like practicing? Or was he just playing around with his rod? And it looked like he was also being followed, and by someone who was stronger than the two following Leorio. And Gon didn't seem to even realize it.

That was bad. If the man decided to attack Gon than her friend was in big trouble because he wouldn't be ready for the attack. She had to help him, but she knew that she couldn't just go there and protect him. Gon seemed to want to do this alone and she wouldn't want to bother his training or whatever it was he was doing. It seemed that she wouldn't have to worry for now, as the man following her friend didn't seem like he was going to attack anytime soon.

Hinata nodded her head, making up her mind. She wouldn't interfere now, but she would sent out a clone to keep an eye over him just in case he really needed the help. After all, he was her first human friend and she would make sure that he didn't die here.

The blunette made the hand signs for the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and quickly performed the technique, mustering up one clone. There was a poof of smoke before it dispersed and an exact replica appeared in front of her on the branch she was on. The clone smiled and saluted her. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Gon-kun to make sure he's alright. But do not do anything, under any circumstances besides him about to be killed, get involved. If something happens and there is time, disperse yourself so I will know and I will come as quickly as I can." Hinata told her clone.

The clone nodded and did a hand sign, disappearing off to where her friend was and leaving smoke behind. Hinata clapped her hands together; now that that was taken care of, she could go to that lake on the other side of the island. Though Killua was being followed, he would be okay. He was strong, she had to admit, so he would be alright. They'd probably even meet up if he continues to head the way he was, as it looked like he was heading further and further away from where the boat was.

Now all she had to do was get to the lake on the other side of the island, find a good place to stay for the remaining days, get food and water, and hopefully, be able to wash herself. She cringed, looking down at herself. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out being as dirty as she was before she went insane.

That settles it, she was going to bathe as soon as she could. There was no way that she would stay like this forever, it was disgusting! And the dried blood that was sticking her coat to her flesh was just... AH! She might have seen lots of blood and had felt it on her person multiple times, but that didn't mean that she liked it at all. Nope! If anything, she felt like gagging most of the time if the red, sticky liquid was on her for too long. It was just so horrid.

Hinata clenched her hands into fists and nodded her head, the lake it was! And with that, she took off running.

* * *

Hinata sighed in relief when she saw the lake enter her line of vision. It had taken her about two hours to reach the place, but it was well worth it. Now she could clean herself!

The blunette stopped in front of the lake and knelt down, looking into the sparkling blue liquid. She smiled when she saw a couple of fishes swim by the edge; watching them only made her more excited to enter the water.

Hinata stood and took off her backpack, which, miraculously, was somehow still intact considering she had completely forgotten that she had it on when she was going through her path. She walked over to the nearest tree and set the bag down on the ground, letting it lean on the trunk of the tree. She stood and unzipped her coat a bit and raised it up and off her head, the dry blood breaking enough to let the girl pull the coat off, though also causing her a slight ache.

She outstretched her hands so the coat was in front of her and turning it side to side, examining it. It seemed that the large tear in the front of it wasn't the only cut on it., there were also a couple of the back and sides. The zipper was also broken, as the cut rang along from just above the fur on the hem on the left side to the side of her stomach on the right, cutting through the zipper.

The blunette draped her coat onto her over a low branch and walked over to the lake, before kneeling down. She activated her Byakugan and searched the area, checking to see if anyone was nearby. Smiling when she saw that no one was, she stood back up and put her hands on her pants, pulling them down.

Once the girl was mostly undressed; her light blue panties still on and bandages covering her chest (there was no way she was going naked just in case someone walks in on her), she dipped her right foot into the water, flinching slightly at the coldness of it. The girl grinned and put her other foot into it, before jumping about in the water, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid on her feet.

"Ah... This feels good!" Hinata purred.

Yes, it really has been too long since she had last been in the water. She really missed it and now that she was once again feeling it, she really didn't want to leave. The girl always liked playing in the water and now that she was here, she could once again do it. And that was exactly what she was going to do!

Hinata jumped around some more in the water, laughing and having lots of fun. Her laughing intensified into hysterics when she slipped and fell into the water, nearly crushing a fish that had been swimming by her. She had no idea how she had been in there playing and laughing, but she didn't care at the moment, as she reveled in the cool liquid.

"Ah... This really is great." Hinata hummed, lifting her head up to the sky and closing her eyes.

There was a gentle breeze that flew by, caressing the girl's skin and teasing her blue locks. The scent of the forest carried through the wind and the girl took a sniff of it, enjoying the peace and quiet. The only other living things around her were the birds, the fishes, the butterflies that were dancing around her coat which she had yet to clean, and a couple of other small creatures that she had no idea what were called.

Yup, nature was so calm and breathtaking, it was a shame what was happening to it in this continent. Back in the cities that she had gone through the air smelt polluted and there wasn't as much nature as there was where she was from. It kinda made her wonder if it was because of those machines called 'cars' or the other things that the Elemental Continent didn't have.

Because really, if her country was so clean and was surrounded by nature, who didn't have most of the man-made stuff that this place had, while this place was more polluted and had less trees and forest and much more developed mechanics, then didn't that mean that the machines were the cause of it?

Oh well. No need to dwell on it right now, she could ponder on it later. Right now, she had some playing and manipulating to do.

Hinata opened her eyes and stood up, water dripping from her hands and waist. She concentrated water into her feet and lifted them one by one, putting them on the surface of the water. The girl giggled and then began her dance; swirling, swimming her arms out, and just going with the flow and with the water moving with her.

Once the girl was done practicing her water manipulation, which she did for an hour, she got off of the water and cleaned her jacket before draping it on a low branch to dry. She quickly got out new clothes and put them on.

_Now to get something to eat and find a safe and cozy place to sleep._ Hinata thought, and then looked up at the sun that was beginning to set. She gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of her head. "Guess I lost track of time." She whispered, embarrassed.

* * *

Three days passed by quickly and Hinata hadn't once been attacked, nor had she met any of her friends yet. Her clone hadn't yet dispersed, so it meant that Gon was still okay, or just wasn't on death's road. Everything was going fine and dandy!

At least, that's what Hinata would have liked to say.

You see, ever since coming to this island, Hinata kept sensing someone watching her. Even now, that person was **still watching her.** For the past seventy-two hours, he had been **watching her.** And he continued to **watch her.**

It was incredibly annoying! Being watched every day, every **hour**, every _**minute**_ was beginning to grate on her nerves. It's like he couldn't leave her alone!

Well, actually, it wasn't like he _watched_, watched her. The time she had been playing in the water and practicing on her water manipulation he wasn't exactly _watching_ her. When she had checked out to see if anyone was nearby, the man that was stalking her had had his back turned to her and though was close enough to still see her through the foliage, wasn't too close, so she didn't pay it too much attention. He was gentlemanly enough to turn around and look the other way when she did her business or wanted to have a dip in the water.

And she was happy for that.

But still! Did he have to follow her **everywhere**? She had tried multiple times getting away from him, but he always seemed to find his way back to her. It was annoying! And if he didn't, he'd contact one of his friends that were near her to watch her until he got to her. She didn't know how the others seemed to not mind, as they were also being followed. Every one of the contestants were being followed and they didn't even seem to mind! What was up with them? Did they not care that they were being watched **every second of the day?**

Sure, maybe some of them were dumb or weak that they didn't know they were being watched, but she was pretty sure that at least Hisoka, Kurapika or even Killua noticed! And yet they continued on nonchalantly, like they didn't mind or didn't even know! How could they just do that?

Well, she guessed that she could also. That is, if the person following her wasn't a grown man! It was just disturbing to know that someone is stalking you, especially if that someone was the opposite sex and happened to see you doing **everything.**

Though she guessed that her stalker wasn't _that _bad. He did, after all, turn around when it involved her taking off a piece of her clothing. But she still felt uncomfortable.

Hinata stepped onto a branch and knelt down, her hand on the trunk as she looked down onto the ground where four boys stood. After finally having enough of the stalker and wanting some (else's) company, she decided to go to the closest one of her friends. And that just happened to be Killua. As of this moment, he was being confronted by three people.

The blunette activated her Byakugan and looked within the three's pockets, right at their tags. #199-97 was what she saw, telling her that one of them was Killua's target. _I knew it!_ Hinata thought, smiling inwardly.

She was right, one of the three Rukamori or whatever brothers were Killua's targets, and #199 was right in front of her silver-haired friend. Lucky for him, he had his prey come right to him. Guess that meant that he didn't have to look for his target.

Hinata watched as the three brothers formed a triangle around Killua, surrounding him. The white-haired assassin just continued to smirk, standing casually with his hands in his pockets, not at all affect by any of this. Just as the brother with the red hat leaned forward to strike, Killua disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind the boy, kicking him in the back of his knee and poised his fingernails to the brother's neck to strike should the three move.

Some threatening and shaking in fear later, Killua got the tag that he needed and threw the other two tags at opposite ends. Hinata lifted an eyebrow when she noticed him changing the two tags right before he threw the first one, then threw the second. Her eyebrow continued to be raised when she heard a barely audible rustling and someone dressed in black going after the tag Killua first threw.

_Was that... Baldy?_ Hinata blinked, looking to where the person left to.

_**Don't know, don't care.**_ Kurama said in a bored tone, shifting in his position to a more comfortable one.

_Well aren't you just the happiest person in the world. What's up with you? You're much more lazier and uncaring than usual._ Hinata asked the big fox.

Kurama shrugged his big shoulders. _**Nothing.**_

Hinata sighed inside her head and turned back to where her white-haired friend was at, only to see that he wasn't there anymore. She frowned, where did he go? So much for having him as company, she didn't feel like searching for him again. He really did know just how to make her irritated, didn't he?

The blunette slumped back onto the tree, watching as the brothers scrambled to get away from the place. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten her target so early because now, she was bored and there wasn't much to do. Maybe she should check out what Gon was doing? She missed the cheery little pre-teen, he was always fun to be around.

An image of the boy smiling brightly with his his hand outstretched up, waving at her shown in her mind. She smiled, it was unbelievable how he was able to worm into her heart so easily. Not many were able to do that, especially as quickly as him. And he wasn't the only one.

Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed while pulling her knees up to her chest and putting her arms on them, remembering her other three friends that she had made in the exam. She loved all of them, they were like the brothers that she never had. She really missed them right now... How were they all doing right now?

_**You're worrying too much.**_ Kurama told her.

She frowned and huffed. _Am not. I just miss them._

_**You miss them and are worrying too much. **_Kurama corrected himself. _**Listen, as much as I'd hate to admit it, they aren't weak. They can take care of themselves. Well, at least blondy can, the other two, well... against weaklings. Stop worrying, you have your clone watching over the doofus and the geezer is with blondy, right?**_

Hinata nodded hesitantly. Kurama was right, she really shouldn't worry too much. And even though she disagreed about her friends being weak, she knew that what he said was true. The three were strong and Killua had already proven that he was more than capable of taking out most of the applicants here without breaking a sweat. They would be alright, and she just had to calm down and have faith.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't worry about them...

"What'cha daydreaming about?"

Hinata screamed and flailed her arms around in surprise, before quickly balancing herself and aiming a punch at the one who had startled her. Her fist made contact with something soft and kinda squishy and there was a cry of pain, before she and whoever she had hit lost balance on the branch they were on and went sailing into the ground.

Thud!

Hinata moaned in pain, opening her eyes and blinking a few times. She rubbed her head gently, feeling a headache coming on. _I'm gonna kill whoever it was that though they could sneak up on me!_

"Mind getting off my stomach?" Came an all-too familiar voice.

The blunette's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled to get off of the owner of the voice, giving a small 'eep' and quickly sitting straight with a blush coating her cheeks.

Killua groaned and sat up, clutching his head. He turned to look at his friend and glared at her, wanting no more then to hit her upside the head. "What the hell was that for?!" He questioned, poking her in the head.

Hinata's blush increased and she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "S-Sorry..." She apologized. But that look quickly vanished as something hit her. The girl stood up and put her hands on her hips, returning his glare with her own.

"Wait a minute! Why am I the one apologizing when it was you who startled me and made me hit you, huh? You're the one who should apologize!" She yelled, pointing and accusing finger at him.

Killua stood up and put his hands on his own hips. "What? I was just asking you a question. You're the one who hit me out of the blue, causing both of us to fall and you also landed on my stomach!" He yelled back.

"Well you shouldn't have startled me like that!"

"Well you should have been paying attention instead of spacing out!"

"Grrr."

"Grrr."

The two glared daggers at each other, fire burning all around them and electricity seeming to form from their eyes and aimed at each other. Hinata huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"So, mind telling me why you have been following me?" Killua asked, raising a white eyebrow.

Hinata blinked, uncrossing her arms and looking at the boy in confusion. That's when realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she blushed, looking away from him and fidgeting with her hands. "I uh..."

She looked back at him and sighed, her irritation coming back. "Well, you see... I thought that maybe I could hang out with you and so... I decided to come here but you were, well... busy... so I was waiting until you were finished defeating those three and... though that I would just show myself to you later. But... you disappeared and I got mad and sorta... well... spaced out?" Hinata finished, sounding more like she was asking then explaining.

"What, scared?" Killua asked, smirking at her.

"Of course not! I was just bored and wanted to hang out. I would have gone to see Gon-kun or Kurapika-kun, but you were the closest!" She explained, crossing her hands over her chest in annoyance.

"Ah ha... Sure." He said, giving her the I-don't-believe-you look.

"It's the truth! Why else would I- Oh, you know what? Forget it!" Hinata yelled, feeling exasperated.

Whenever she was with Killua they always seemed to fight with each other. Couldn't they just go a day without yelling at each other and arguing? She sighed, so much for hanging out and having fun.

Hinata turned and looked at the white-haired assassin, her shoulders slumping. She probably should apologize to him. After all, it really was her fault that they ended up falling off the tree, and she had hit him and also fell on his stomach. It wasn't exactly his fault.

"I guess you're right. Sorry, Chibi-chan." Hinata apologized.

"I said to stop calling me CHIBI-CHAN!" He yelled, flailing his arms at his sides as a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

The blunette giggled, moving her hand over to her mouth to sniffle the noise. She just loved his reaction when she called him that, it was actually... cute. He looked more his age when he smiled or threw tantrums, unlike that old wise guy look he had on when he was solemn or sad. The cheerful and childish Killua was better.

"So... what are you going to do now that you got your target?" Hinata asked, after stopping in her laughing.

Killua shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just hang around, I guess." He replied.

Hinata blinked and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, taking on a thinking pose. Maybe they could think of something to do. After all, she was extremely bored right now and she had no doubt that her assassin friend wasn't either. There wasn't much to do on the island and not a lot of things on it either. The only thing that they had to do for this phase was acquire enough points to pass the test, and they already did that.

_I wonder what Gon-kun and the other two are doing..._ Hinata thought, her lips in a frown.

Her other three friends were probably having more fun then the duo here. Maybe they should go see the three? Hinata shook her head, no that wasn't good. They probably didn't want to be interrupted. If she knew Gon, then he most likely didn't want anyone to bother him while he was doing something as important to him as this. And Kurapika and Leorio...

Well, they were probably alright with just hanging out with themselves. Besides, the two probably wouldn't make anything better with hanging out with them. They were much older than her and the white-haired assassin, so they probably didn't have much of the same interests. And besides, they were most likely too engrossed in getting their targets and surviving to have some fun.

Hinata sighed in defeat, wasn't there anything to do? She looked over at Killua, who was leaning on a tree lazily and looking at a piece of grass that he was holding up in boredom. Looks like he didn't know what to do either.

The blunette smiled, snapping her fingers as an idea came to her mind. "Hey Chibi-chan!" She called to him.

The pre-teen threw away the grass he was holding and stared at her, his eyebrow twitching. "Yeah?" He replied irritably.

Hinata's smiled grew and she walked over to him, clasping her hands behind her back. "What do you say about having a little fun?" She asked.

He perked up at this, raising his eyebrow and looking at her expectantly. "What kind of fun?"

"Wanna scare an applicant? I'm sure it's much more fun than just sitting here." Hinata suggested.

"Sure. I guess you're right." Killua smirked, standing up and dusting himself off. "So, who are we going to target?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Hmm..." Hinata mumbled, tapping her chin with her right index finger. She looked around herself before narrowing her eyes, trying to see who they should target. The girl turned so that her back was facing her friend and quickly activated her Byakugan, searching around the area. It didn't take long before she spotted someone and she smirked.

Hinata turned back and pointed to where she saw the applicant. "There's one over there." She told him. The male nodded and the two were off in a flash, both thinking of ways to scare the man witless.

* * *

**So what do you think? I was actually wanting Hinata to go with Gon but remembered that he had Hisoka as his target and would be meeting up with them, and I didn't want Hinata to meet up with the magician so soon. So, I decided to go with Killua, since he would also be okay and I didn't exactly know what to put if she were to go with other two older males. :/**


End file.
